


Hellbent

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aristocracy, Blood and Violence, Butlers, Childhood Trauma, Contracts, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demons, M/M, Master/Servant, Mystery, Revenge, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kyungsoo is the young prince of his country, but it also means he is out there doing the dark and dirty work for the throne on behalf of his mother, the Queen. On Kyungsoo’s side is his loyal butler and partner, Jongin, who was literally summoned from the fire and brimstone of Hell.The two may have a mutually beneficial agreement where they work well alongside each other professionally, but it doesn’t mean they can work well personally too.





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This fic was originally a prompt I adopted for kaisooaufest2018, except the fest never happened and it's been a while since anyone heard from the mods :( So now I decided to post this fic, one chapter at a time. 
> 
> *This fic is sort of a Black Butler!AU as the original prompt requested. It helps if you are already familiar with Black Butler but even if you're not, that's fine too. This fic doesn't follow the same universe, merely borrows some of the themes and settings. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Got any questions or just need to contact me? : curiouscat.me/hajinnie  
> Also on Twitter @hajinnie

 

Kyungsoo remembered falling down into a deep dark abyss of which there was no escape from. 

He remembered wanting nothing more but the cold embrace of death and whatever it had to offer to him.

It was excruciatingly painful and every second that ticked by only served to prolong his misery even further. Nothing would ever comfort him but death.

Kyungsoo begged for his death- to be killed- but even that seemed like an act of mercy and compassion towards him in the state he was in.

There was no such thing as compassion here. There was only misery and the plunging fear of eternal darkness.

 

Kyungsoo screamed for anyone and anything to swoop in and end his life. Kyungsoo didn’t care how it was done or how painful it would be. It only mattered that death would finally free him of his torment.

Kyungsoo cried out the names of his loved ones, of the people he knew and the gods the people believed in for help to release him out of his torture. But none of them could hear his screams and cries.

At his wit's end, Kyungsoo screamed for the devil to help him, and the devil was listening.

 

_Speak of the devil and he will come._

 

**

 

 

Kyungsoo was awoken by the curtains on his four-poster bed being drawn open, allowing the sunlight to come in from the clear glass windows which spanned from the ceiling to the floor.

Kyungsoo grunted and rolled over, pressing his face into his silk-covered pillow to avoid the sun’s rays.

“Not now, Jongin, give me a few more minutes,” Kyungsoo whined.

“Your Highness, it’s nine in the morning. I have given you an extra hour of sleep as you requested. You have a meeting with the Queen this afternoon so I do think you should be awake now so we can take care of your daily routine before the meeting,” The taller man who went by Jongin mentioned.

“My mother can wait a bit,” Kyungsoo retorted, pulling his face away from the pillow and sitting up on the bed facing Jongin.

“If you allow me to say this, I must say that you do look fatigued today. Did you have a poor sleep? Is there anything I should be concerned about?” Jongin commented.

Kyungsoo sighed, tilting his head to his shoulders and putting his hands down on the bed at his side, “Whenever I dream of you, it’s always a bad dream. Of course, I couldn’t sleep well.”

“I see” Jongin noted, nodding his head in understanding. “I’m sorry you had to dream about me then.”

“You better be,” Kyungsoo snarled, throwing a pillow into Jongin’s face before getting up from the other side of the bed.

 

Jongin forced a smile and allowed the pillow to hit him square in the face, nodding and acknowledging his master, Kyungsoo’s, irritation.

Jongin was used to this anyway. He couldn’t complain because it was not in his position as a servant to do so.

 

Kyungsoo stripped from his nightgown and tossed the article of clothing towards Jongin.

This time, Jongin caught the nightgown in midair before it landed in his face again.

“I don’t need your help with my bath this morning. I’m having breakfast in the dining room today. Be ready to brief me through my schedule by then,” Kyungsoo instructed, stepping into the bathroom attached to his room.

“Yes, your highness,” Jongin bowed.

 

Kyungsoo slammed the door to the bathroom, leaving Jongin alone in the spacious master bedroom which belonged to none other than the Prince Kyungsoo, the reigning Queen’s third son.

Kyungsoo lived apart from his mother and two older brothers, who resided in the royal palace. Kyungsoo was the son of his mother’s lover and although he was given a royal title and position, he was always viewed and ranked lower than his brothers for being an illegitimate child.

Kyungsoo was also raised apart from his brothers. Kyungsoo lived in a manor on an estate in the outskirts of the royal capital on the contrary.

 

 

Jongin immediately began fixing the bed and then taking out the clothes he had pressed and prepared the night before for Kyungsoo to wear that morning.

The clothes were the standard white military dress uniform which the royal family wore on official business.

Thanks to his birthright title, Kyungsoo only had to undergo basic military training before being immediately awarded a high-rank thanks to being the Queen’s son. Kyungsoo’s duties were still mostly paperwork and dealing with the bureaucratic system behind the ruling.

 

Jongin hung the clothes near the dresser for Kyungsoo to wear once he got out of the shower. Jongin would usually help Kyungsoo dry off and put on his clothes but Kyungsoo had made it clear that he didn’t need that kind of help that day.

Jongin used to do it almost every day for Kyungsoo but lately, Kyungsoo had been refusing help for that particular area.

But Kyungsoo was much younger then; being about fourteen years of age when Jongin first became his butler. It had been almost six years since then.

 

 

 

Jongin left the room belonging to Kyungsoo and passed down the hallways in the manor as he made his way down the large marble staircases and towards the dining room on the ground floor.

But first, Jongin had to check the kitchen to see if the breakfast had been prepared as he had requested it to be from the chef.

 

Jongin sighed at the commotion going on, the moment he stepped beyond the archway into the kitchen.

Flour was literally floating and dusting off in the air in the kitchen. Pots and bowls were overturned and spilled over on almost every surface.

There was even a live chicken flying around in the kitchen while the chef, Chanyeol, was trying to catch it but not doing a very good job at it.

 

This too was normal.

Jongin caught the chicken by the leg, slamming it down on an aluminum tray where the animal squawked as it was being captured.

“I thought I told you to marinate the chicken so we can roast it for tonight’s dinner,” Jongin sternly scolded. “Why do we have a live chicken? This isn’t a farm!”

“You sent me to town to buy a chicken. This is it,” Chanyeol casually explained, swinging a towel over his neck.

Jongin hissed and shoved the clucking chicken towards Chanyeol, “I said to buy chicken parts! Not a live one!”

Chanyeol struggled to contain the chicken as he was being told off by Jongin, “Very sorry, sir Jongin. I will uh…take care of this.”

“Never mind that. I’ll just buy the parts myself when I go to town today. Now, tell me that you prepared breakfast I told you to at least?” Jongin breathed in deep, not wanting to blow up in front of Chanyeol. That would be unprofessional of him.

“Yes, sir. I did do that,” Chanyeol affirmed.

“Good. Now clean this place up. I expect it to be spotless by the time I return from the palace this afternoon,” Jongin warned.

 

 

 

Jongin picked up the tray containing the plates and silverware that was to be served to Kyungsoo for breakfast.

Like he was ordered to, Jongin had to make sure that it was all ready and served out when Kyungsoo was done showering and changing into his clothes.

Jongin laid out the plates, napkin, and silverware in the orderly fashion. By the time he was done preparing it, Kyungsoo had not come down from his room yet.

 

Using the spare time wisely until then, Jongin made sure to check his appearance in the mirror hanging above an intricate console table in the dining room.

Jongin sighed when he saw the specks of white flour on the front and shoulders of his black tailcoat. This was from the kitchen just now, Jongin knew.

“How much more incompetent can one be,” Jongin complained to himself, brushing off the flour dust and adjusting his tie.

Jongin also made sure to make sure his black hair was neat and in order even if it was getting a bit long.

 

Before Jongin was about to turn away from in front of the mirror, he thought he noticed a blemish on his cheek and leaned in closer to check up on it.

It was just a trick of the eye, however. There was nothing to be worried about.

As the prince’s butler, appearances were important and Jongin made sure to always be presentable and in the best form for such a task.

Jongin chuckled to his own reflection in the mirror.

“How delicate and fragile is a human’s form,” Jongin repeated to himself.

 

 

Kyungsoo soon enough came down for breakfast although he sure did take his time to get there. In that frame of time, Jongin had already done so much in between.

When Kyungsoo sat at the dining table and began eating his breakfast in silence, Jongin saw and noticed how swollen and red Kyungsoo’s eyes were; like that of someone who had been crying.

Jongin did not acknowledge it and instead began briefing Kyungsoo on the day’s tasks, reading from a paper out loud, “You are expected to an attendance with your mother, Her Majesty the Queen, at two this afternoon. That will be all on your schedule for today since we presumably have to prepare for whatever it is your mother has tasked for us. We can return to the manor once we are done with the palace visit but I do wish to stop by the market for some supplies. Let’s just say that Chanyeol caused quite a mess in the kitchen and used up a lot of our resources.”

Kyungsoo glared up at Jongin from his plate, clenching a fork in his left hand, “Is it the chicken?”

“What chicken?” Jongin feigned ignorance.

“I passed by the kitchen and I saw a chicken flying around,” Kyungsoo snorted. “If you and the servants wish to keep pets in the manor, then at least be responsible for it. Don’t keep things you can’t care for.”

“I will relay that advice to Chef Chanyeol on your behalf,” Jongin nodded, understanding.

“Whatever, I’m done,” Kyungsoo huffed, pulling the napkin away from his person and throwing it onto the table, “Get the carriage ready.”

“Yes, your highness,” Jongin obeyed.

 

 

 

The ride from the manor to the royal palace takes almost two hours by carriage in good weather conditions. The weather happened to be favorable that day.

It was late spring after all. There had been no snow for more than a month now and the rainy season was yet to come.

During the carriage ride, Jongin would make sure that the time is spent wisely by attempting to tutor and teach Kyungsoo his classes during the journey.

That was then, however. Kyungsoo was nineteen now and he would be turning twenty the following winter.

Kyungsoo had finished his mandatory education by being homeschooled; all the subjects tutored to him by none other than Jongin.

Jongin had hundreds of years to learn all of that after all. He was indeed qualified to become a teacher if not the least of his abilities.

Kyungsoo, too, had even completed one year of military training and education whereby he had Jongin by his side the entire time. Jongin was a qualified butler, teacher, and soldier to name the few professions he could juggle.

 

But now that Kyungsoo had no studying to do and refused to attend the university, even if he would definitely get a place in it thanks to his status; the carriage rides were significantly quieter and dull.

Kyungsoo would lean against the carriage window and look out at the scenery as they passed it by. Jongin would sit up straight, not a single hunch in his posture as he waited out until they arrived.

Jongin would not speak out of turn and Kyungsoo was too engrossed in his thoughts to say anything.

What could he possibly say to Jongin anyway? They usually talked about work and household management, but the former would be covered later and the latter was already being taken care of.

 

They were hardly friends even after almost six years. The master and servant relationship was just a guise and reinforced to make their arrangements easier.

They were just two individuals who were in it for their own personal gain at the endgame.

But at least, they were civil about it most of the time.

 

 

 

Upon arrival at the royal palace, Kyungsoo wasted no time in heading down the grand, pillared hallways with ceilings that rose high up above their heads.

Everything was grand, splendid, magnificent and every other word to describe extravagant in the palace.

The royal family did enjoy showing off their sovereignty by being outlandish in everything, homes included.

Officially, this was supposed to be Kyungsoo’s home but he never felt that way about it. To Kyungsoo, the royal palace was just somewhere else that wasn’t his home.

In simple terms, he actually felt foreign and out of place here. His mother and half-brothers were nice to him but Kyungsoo just couldn’t put it past them because of how different life circumstances had been for him.

For instance, they hadn’t come close to dying as he had.

 

 

Kyungsoo met up with his mother, the Queen, in her personal and private office in the back of the palace where she was accompanied by her two trusted and most loyal guards. At least he wasn’t made to meet her in the throne room like he was some sort of subject and regular citizen who needed to see the display of wealth the royal family put on.

Kyungsoo took pride in his status after all. He may have been born with the title but Kyungsoo sure as hell made sure he deserved to keep it.

 

Kyungsoo was always known for being a bit stubborn and hard-headed than his brothers. He didn’t bow to his mother and he addressed her as “Mother” and not as “Your Majesty”.

Kyungsoo was told off by his former governesses and tutors for apparently being “disrespectful” and disobeying protocols. For a while, he did listen to what they told him because he didn’t want to be slapped on the hand with a ruler.

 

Until that fateful day, he met Jongin it was. Since Jongin had taken over the tutoring, Kyungsoo was free to say or do whatever he wanted without anyone to reprimand to him. Unlike all of Kyungsoo’s previous servants, Jongin only answered to him and no one else.

Jongin’s loyalty was only to Kyungsoo. That was what he was here for.

 

 

Kyungsoo kept the meeting brief with his mother. There was nothing too urgent or of high priority that needed to be discussed in depth anyway.

There was a case but it was nothing to be too concerned about.

The case was regarding a former employee of the palace’s accounting division who had recently resigned and decided to run away with some money from the palace’s accounts. The said former staff was also now missing and Kyungsoo was tasked to track him down to retrieve the money.

Now, one would wonder why a prince like Kyungsoo was made to do these kinds of jobs while his brothers got the administration and authoritative tasks.

 

The current royal family house, that which Kyungsoo belonged to had been in power and ruled the country for over the past three centuries.

They had come to power after overthrowing the previous royal family; wiping the fallen previous royal family entirely from the history records, further proving the saying that history is written by the winners.

For a family that came into power with such methods, they had to make sure that they remained the strongest in the entire country in case such a similar thing would be used against them.

Therefore, appearances were important. They had to show off to the entire nation that they were perfect, powerful and capable to rule. After all, without the support of the people, there wouldn’t even be a country to rule above in the first place.

 

Although this instance of money being stolen by an employee was but a minor skirmish that needed to be taken care of; it was still a mark and blemish, even though small, on the image of the royal family.

There was no room for error here and as an internal matter; dealing with it was kept internal too. Hence, Kyungsoo was tasked to carry out these missions on behalf of his family for their sake and his too.

 

 

Jongin waited in a seating room adjacent to the Queen’s office, sitting politely on the red couch emblazoned with gold colored details.

As a servant, Jongin was not allowed to accompany Kyungsoo into the Queen’s office unless he was personally requested to by the Queen.

Not like it mattered to him anyway. His kind had acute hearing, greater than that of human’s and if he so wished it; Jongin could hear what was being discussed in the adjacent room without even having to put much effort.

 

 

Kyungsoo left the room soon after the meeting with his mother was over and quickly took off his peaked cap, a white color to match the dress uniform he wore.

Jongin heard and sensed Kyungsoo leaving the room from where he was seated at. Thus, he was already waiting there outside the door when Kyungsoo emerged from the room. It was bad taste to make a master wait for a servant, after all.

Jongin bowed politely until his head was at the level of his master’s who was shorter in stature than him by a good four inches.

Jongin promptly picked up Kyungsoo’s hat to carry it for his master.

 

“You heard her, didn’t you? I’m too lazy to explain myself,” Kyungsoo muttered, marching down the palace hallways.

“Yes, I have,” Jongin affirmed.

“Good. We’ll get to work immediately then. Let’s finish it by today if we can,” Kyungsoo mentioned, pulling out a piece of paper from his coat and handing it over to Jongin, “This is the last address of the former employee who ran away with the money. His family still lives there. I think they know something and are trying to hide him. Get it out of them but please, try not to do unnecessary harm.” Kyungsoo instructed.

“Yes, your highness,” Jongin bowed formally at the waist, taking the piece of paper from Kyungsoo. “I will tell the carriage driver to bring us here. Should we stop at the market first before it closes for the evening?”

Kyungsoo paused, eyes growing wide in mortification when he remembered, “What did Chanyeol, Minseok, and Sehun do now?” Kyungsoo sighed at the thought of his “less-than-competent at household chores” servants whose mess and antics he had to clear up often.

Jongin snickered at Kyungsoo’s reaction, which earned him a deathly glare from Kyungsoo.

“Excuse me,” Jongin recomposed himself before explaining, “As you know, Chanyeol couldn’t kill the chicken and now he says he discovered the way of a vegetarian. He wants to raise the chicken now so we’ll have to buy more fresh meat supplies to make up for that. Minseok, the gardener, accidentally mistaken fertilizer for weed killer and half of the patch of grass behind the manor is dying. Sehun tripped while arranging the dishes and we’ll need a new set of platter now.”

Kyungsoo sighed again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, “Let’s get everything done while we’re here then. I don’t want to leave the estate tomorrow. I plan to stay home.”

“Yes, your highness,” Jongin affirmed with a polite bow.

 

 

The first stop after the palace was at the marketplace where Jongin made arrangements with poultry and fresh produce sellers to arrange deliveries to the manor on the dates he had specified.

Jongin also stopped by at several shops to order the items he needed, which were all and mostly for the sake of running a proper household belonging to a prince of the nation. It included everything from tablecloths to candles and new dishes to replace the one Sehun broke.

Jongin was efficient in his job at managing a household of that size, although the lack of family members in such a household did make the task easier because other than the servants living there, Kyungsoo was the only person in the household.

 

 

Kyungsoo stayed in the carriage while Jongin went out to visit the shops and grocers to make the purchase arrangements

Kyungsoo leaned his elbow on the window and tapped the index finger on his other hand on his lap, impatiently and hastily waiting for Jongin to be done.

Kyungsoo tisked and stretched out his feet, resting it on the seat opposite from him on the carriage.

“I swear, if he takes any longer I am going to-“Kyungsoo was then cut off by Jongin swinging the carriage door open and standing there with a smile and paper bags in his hand.

“My apologies, your Highness. There were a lot of places I had to stop by at but now that I’m done, we can proceed with the case the Queen has tasked us with. I believe our next stop is at the family home of Mr. Lee, the one who allegedly ran away with the palace’s accounting department money,” Jongin recited, getting into the carriage and putting the paper bags away on the empty seat beside him.

“Yes, let’s get on with it. By the way, what is it that you bought?” Kyungsoo gestured to the paper bags.

“Chicken feed for Chanyeol’s new pet and some urgent things the manor needs. Some stuff that we need today that can’t wait for the delivery tomorrow,” Jongin answered.

Kyungsoo sighed and put his shoed feet onto Jongin’s lap from across him, crossing his legs on Jongin’s, “As long as you people don’t burn the house, I’m fine with it.”

 

Jongin stared at the feet which were put on his lap, the sole of Kyungsoo’s dress shoes uncomfortably digging into his lap. This too was pretty normal and Jongin just couldn’t decide if Kyungsoo did it on purpose to punish him, or he was just too comfortable.

Nonetheless, Jongin smiled and braved it through until Kyungsoo decided to move his feet away halfway through.

Jongin couldn’t complain, more like he wasn’t allowed to. Normally, he wouldn’t stand up for this kind of behavior directed towards him but this was the arrangement they had agreed and decided upon almost six years ago.

Until then, Jongin knew he had to persevere because it would be worth it. At the end of it, Kyungsoo was his; ripe and fresh for the picking.

 

 

 

The carriage arrived at the address of Mr. Lee, as Jongin had earlier instructed the driver to stop at. Jongin alighted from the carriage and handed more money to the carriage driver to wait for them there.

Frequent trips to the town were getting pricey whatnot for the rise in carriage prices, no thanks to the worker’s union which demanded an increase in payments for the drivers.

Jongin himself was beginning to worry about it because it was also his task to balance the household’s checkbook and expenditure.

Kyungsoo was paid for his work by his mother, the Queen; and as the butler, it was Jongin’s responsibility to make sure the finances were managed and well handled.

 

Kyungsoo too alighted from the carriage. Jongin was waiting outside the steps, with his hand out to assist Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo slapped the hand away; however, hissing, “I can do this by myself.”

“Very well then, your Highness,” Jongin complied, bowing and closing the carriage door behind Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin knocked on the door with his gloved hand. The house of Mr. Lee’s family was the average townhouse, one among the many rows of houses lining the street.

“No one’s home?” Kyungsoo suggested, leaning against an iron railing near the steps leading up to the door.

“There is. I can sense a presence in the house,” Jongin clarified.

“Knock again until someone answers then,” Kyungsoo pressed.

Jongin nodded and continued knocking, harder this time. Despite that, no response came from the house.

“Should I break into the house?” Jongin asked.

“Go ahead. But if they demand compensation for the vandalizing of the house, I’m taking it out from your paycheck,” Kyungsoo warned, albeit sarcastically.

Jongin sighed innately, forced another smile and continued knocking the door.

He had no use for money or any form of currency as they were useless to him. It was not like he could save up money to send back home or save up for his retirement. His home was way different than where he lived in now and Jongin was sure he wouldn’t be retiring for a very long time to come.

Still, money had its uses in this place he lived in now and Jongin acknowledged that.

 

 

It was good luck for Jongin’s next paycheck because the door creaked open and a middle-aged woman with graying hair in a bun, wearing a long blue dress, answered the door.

“How can I help you, gentlemen?” The old woman meekly greeted, not fully opening the door and slightly hiding herself behind it. The woman’s attention was fully on Jongin and she didn’t spare as much as a look at Kyungsoo standing beside him.

“This is the residence of Arthur Lee, isn’t it? The same Arthur Lee who used to work in the accounting department of the royal palace,” Jongin stated.

The old woman fixed the scarf draped over her shoulders and muttered, “-and who is asking?”

Jongin was about to answer but Kyungsoo spoke up first, grabbing the woman’s attention for once.

“I am Prince Kyungsoo, third-in-line to the throne and son of Her Majesty, the Queen. That’s who is asking,” Kyungsoo answered with a regal air in his tone.

Jongin was actually impressed by Kyungsoo’s display of superiority as he smirked to himself. Jongin was sort of proud that he was responsible for part of Kyungsoo’s upbringing into the person he was today.

Jongin was proud to serve such a master.

 

 

The old woman was brought to attention with Kyungsoo’s presence. Although she looked confused at first and was obviously trying hard to recognize him as the prince, she immediately curtsied and lowered her head, flustering.

“I am very sorry. I do not mean disrespect, your Highness. I was unaware that you are the prince. Please forgive me for my rudeness,” The woman quickly apologized.

“I don’t care about that,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, “We’re just here for your son, Arthur Lee. Is he home?” Kyungsoo inquired almost immediately.

“No,” The woman shook her head, “He isn’t.” She then offered, “Would you like to come inside my home? It’s not much compared to what you might be used to but I can make you some tea and-“

“That won’t be necessary,” Kyungsoo lifted a hand to refuse. “I’m in a bit of a hurry too so we can just talk here.”

“Okay,” The woman nodded. “What can I help you with? Is there any reason you’re looking for my son, Arthur?

“Allow me to explain,” Jongin spoke up and Kyungsoo stepped aside. “Your son, Arthur, resigned from his position as an accountant in the palace a few weeks ago and a recent audit discovered an amount of money which disappeared from the palace accounts on the day Arthur resigned. We have suspicions to believe that your son knows something regarding this so we would like to meet him and ask him a few questions.”

“But I don’t know where Arthur is.  My son would never do such a thing, I’m sure. I haven’t seen him in the past few weeks. He doesn’t live with me anymore,” The old woman explained.

“What about your husband, ma'am? Is he home? Do any of your children still live with you?” Jongin asked, looking over the woman’s shoulders and seeing whatever glimpse of the interior he could catch.

“My husband passed away a few years ago. Arthur is my only child. I live here alone.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin reiterated.

“Yes, I am,” The old woman claimed.

“Either you are lying to us or there is an intruder in your house right now because I sense the presence of another person inside, a male too,” Jongin declared.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” The old woman stuttered, fear rising in her expression.

 

Kyungsoo glared at Jongin from the corner of his eye and nodded.

Taking the cue and approval from his master, Jongin pushed himself past the old woman, but careful to not hurt or push her over.

“What are you doing in my house!?” The old woman shrieked.

Jongin paid no heed and began searching around the modest home, looking around the rooms and finally stopping in the kitchen with the woman still shouting and asking him to leave.

“We’re on royal orders. We have the rights to trespass and search your premises,” Jongin stressed, tapping his shoed foot on one loose floorboard in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo followed into the house but did not enter the kitchen. Instead, he folded his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall somewhere in the hallway from where he could hear the commotion in the kitchen still going on.

 

 

Jongin continued tapping his foot down on that one specific floorboard before bending at the waist and knocking his fist on it, calling out, “Arthur Lee, do you feel like coming out of your mother’s cellar below her kitchen now?”

The woman began crying and sobbing out loud, gripping the edges of the stove to support herself.

Moments later, the floorboards below Jongin was forcefully pushed open from underneath, revealing none other than Arthur Lee; a man in his thirties of average height and curly brown hair.

Arthur quickly climbed out of the cellar below the kitchen while Jongin stepped to the side, observing Arthur’s actions.

Arthur reached for the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a knife, brandishing it threateningly towards Jongin.

“Arthur, please don’t,” The old woman sobbed and cried, trying to pull her son away from attempting to harm Jongin. “Just give them the money back. This is not worth it.”

“No!” Arthur pushed his mother aside, “They’re going to put me in jail anyway. If I go to jail, there won’t be anyone to take care of you. If I kill this butler, there won’t be anyone to report this.”

 

 

Kyungsoo had stepped into the kitchen, overhearing the commotion and managed to slip in unnoticed. Kyungsoo caught the old woman just in time before she fell to the floor, having been pushed by her son.

“Be careful,” Kyungsoo mentioned, helping the old woman back on her feet and then watching the altercation going on.

Arthur swung the knife in his hand and dashed to Jongin, attempting to stab Jongin with it. All Jongin did was step a bit to the side and Arthur missed his swing with the knife by a lot.

Jongin chuckled lightly. An athletic man in an enduring profession would have been probably able to hit him with the knife but a regular man with an office job wasn’t going to at this rate.

 

Arthur’s attention shifted to Kyungsoo and he lurched forward, attempting to harm Kyungsoo now.

Jongin was quick to notice this and immediately grabbed the blade of the knife with his gloved hands, gripping down on the sharp metal until it cut into the fabric of his gloves and the flesh on the palm of his hand.

With his other hand, Jongin caught Arthur’s hand to prevent him from escaping. Arthur was now trapped in Jongin’s hold.

“Did you know that harming and attacking a member of the royal family is considered high treason and is a crime punishable by death?” Jongin warned, staring down Arthur with condescending eyes.

Arthur trembled and made the mistake of looking into Jongin’s eyes because they weren’t of a human nor was it of any being that belonged to this world.

They were the eyes of a creature that was only told of in religious and mythological scriptures; the creature that was thought to be the embodiment of evil, torment and eternal damnation.

 

Kyungsoo, seeing, this quickly escorted the old woman away from the kitchen, telling her, “Let’s wait in the living room, shall we? Your son will be fine.”

If Jongin willed it, he could reveal his real appearance in front of those who he chose to. Kyungsoo never preferred it when Jongin did that, however.

It did the job though. Almost everyone who saw Jongin’s true form would cower in fear, give in and surrender while they would almost always be haunted by it for the rest of their lives. It was a good interrogation method so Kyungsoo had to let Jongin do it every now and then.

 

 

Kyungsoo sat in the living room, comforting and assuring the crying woman. Kyungsoo did not really see himself as compassionate and caring but he could sort of relate and sympathize to others who had to live to witness Jongin’s monstrosity.

Kyungsoo never accepted that fact. He just tolerated it and learned to live with it.

 

Some minutes later, Jongin emerged from the kitchen with a pouch in his hands.

“I got it, your Highness,” Jongin announced, lifting the pouch up.

Arthur’s mother immediately shot up from her seat and dashed back to the kitchen to check up on her son.

“Is it all there?” Kyungsoo questioned, eyes trained on the pouch that Jongin was carrying.

“Yes, it is. He hasn’t got to spend not even a single cent of it yet. Apparently, he was scared of being caught in the first place,” Jongin sighed, “Why even bother stealing it in the first place then? I don’t understand humans sometimes.”

“Maybe it sounded like a good idea at that time,” Kyungsoo suggested nonchalantly. “We have it so let’s go then.”

“What do we do about him?” Jongin motioned to the kitchen where the old woman was comforting her petrified son.

“Never mind him. I doubt he’d be brave to do anything like that again after seeing you,” Kyungsoo replied, standing up from the couch and grabbing the pouch from Jongin’s hands.

 

Kyungsoo dropped the pouch back on the table in the living room before turning to Jongin, “Let’s go home. We’ll go back to the palace the day after tomorrow.”

Jongin eyed the pouch filled with money on the table, “Aren’t we supposed to bring that back?”

“It’s not even much. I’ll just use my money and say we got it back. What matters now is that Arthur Lee learned his lesson and won’t be stealing from us anymore,” Kyungsoo affirmed, “-besides, they need it more than we do. Let’s go.”

Jongin held the door open for Kyungsoo to walk through. Jongin took one last look at the house, a thin smile formed on his lips before he shut the door and they both left in the carriage.

 

 

 

Back at the manor later that evening, Jongin resumed his chores of making sure the household was managed and taken care of.

Jongin was actually relieved to come back and see that the manor was still intact and not burnt down yet, thanks to the three unreliable servants.

After dinner and his bath, Kyungsoo went to sleep immediately.

 

 

But Jongin’s day did not end just yet. Even after everyone in the house was asleep, Jongin was still up and awake by the burning wick of the candle doing his work.

Jongin usually spent the nights doing the paperwork in his own personal office in the basement. It was quieter and easier for him to focus at this time of the night. Especially for his kind which had acute hearing, much greater than that a human was capable of; the nights were the best for this.

Jongin could hear Chanyeol’s snores from two rooms away; he could hear Minseok talking in his sleep three rooms away and Sehun knocking over some furniture as he stumbled to get up to use the toilet in the middle of the night.

Jongin could also hear the faint sounds of the cicadas in the forest behind the manor, he could hear an owl swooping down on its prey far off in the woods, he could hear the trickling of water in the creek miles away and that was just a fraction of what he was capable of.

 

So, it wasn’t a surprise when he heard Kyungsoo yelling and screaming from his room two floors above while everyone else in the house slept soundly, unable to hear Kyungsoo’s anguish.

Jongin placed down the pen he was using to write with, picked up the candle holder and headed down the quiet and deserted manor to check up on Kyungsoo.

Jongin left the servant quarters in the basement, into the main living area, up the stairs to the floor above and down the hallway where the rooms were.

 

 

Kyungsoo never locked his room and Jongin knocked once before making his way inside, with a push of the door’s handle.

Jongin placed the candle holder down on a cabinet and approached Kyungsoo near the bed.

Kyungsoo was on curled up on his stomach, clenching his head as he sobbed and cried.

“Are you alright, your Highness? Is there anything I can do for you?” Jongin enquired.

“Leave me alone! Go away, you filthy demon!” Kyungsoo yelled, hitting Jongin in the face with a pillow.

 

Jongin did not as much as blink when the pillow hit his face again.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, your Highness. Filthy demon, I may be, but we have formed a contract when I was summoned and as we had agreed upon I cannot leave you until my obligation to you is fulfilled,” Jongin declared.

“Get out of my room,” Kyungsoo snarled, looking furious under the dim candlelight with hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Very well then if that is your wish. Just call my name if you are in need of anything,” Jongin excused himself, carrying the candle holder with him on his way out.

 

Jongin shut the door quietly and heaved a sigh when he was alone in the hallway again.

“Sometimes, I wish he’d die sooner so I can get my fill of the deal. What a bother,” Jongin sighed to himself, blowing out the candle leaving a wisp of smoke in the darkness.

So fragile was a human’s nature.

 

 


	2. Act 2

 

A full month had passed since Kyungsoo’s previous mission which he undertook on behalf of his family, the royal family.

It was his duty to do so; to protect the image and ensure the sovereignty of his family, and Kyungsoo felt rather neutral towards his undertaking of the missions given to him.

Kyungsoo didn’t hate it but he didn’t like it either. He hardly ever questioned what his mother, the Queen, ordered him to do and he almost always completed it without hassle or any fuss.

Kyungsoo could just about do anything that was given to him but it was also thanks to having a particular being summoned from Hell to assist him.

 

Last time, it was a small case of some money from the accounting department gone missing which had been stolen by a former employee.

This time, it was a former military officer who was in an administrative position who had defected to a neighboring country and was planning to sell away precious intel and info regarding the country’s military and strongholds.

Also this time, the mission operative was not to retrieve stolen goods but to execute. This too was a walk in the park and everyday work for Kyungsoo.

For as long as Kyungsoo had remembered, death had always followed him everywhere he went and it was ironic to say that now, death worked under him; one that came in the form of a suave and dashing household butler and went by the name Jongin Kim.

 

 

This time, the mission was way more classified and an officer of the Queen had personally gone out to Kyungsoo’s manor to deliver him the task and instruct him on what to do on behalf of the Queen.

That was yesterday; and now today, Kyungsoo would be setting out to hunt his target, a certain former military colonel by the name of Harold Kirsch.

 

Although, Kyungsoo had not been paying attention too much of what his mother’s officer had told him during the private briefing.

Jongin did, however, even if he was in the kitchen at the time, helping Chanyeol to cook lunch. It was nothing outside of Jongin’s capabilities to do so.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo chose to have his lunch delivered to him in his office that afternoon, where the young prince sat awaiting behind a large mahogany desk and sitting on a grand office chair.

Kyungsoo tapped his finger on the surface of the desk repeatedly while his other hand held up a paper with financial reports on it.

On the surface, Kyungsoo’s occupation was much like the other princes. Each prince was given a scope of the duties to perform and it mostly involved the bureaucracy system of how the country was ruled and managed.

As the youngest brother, Kyungsoo was in charge of overseeing the businesses owned by the royal family which included high fashion tailors, fine dining restaurants and even the state-run press company.

While Kyungsoo’s brothers had more responsibility in the governing such as becoming Generals in the military and becoming representatives in the country’s political council, Kyungsoo was tasked to do the less “menial” matters.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t complaining anyway. Kyungsoo believed it was just and the responsibilities divided between them were fair and deserving of their capabilities. Kyungsoo acknowledged that it would be a bit while longer until he caught up to the level that of his older brothers.

 

 

Jongin pushed the dumbwaiter towards Kyungsoo’s office before knocking twice on the door with his gloved hand.

“Excuse me,” Jongin politely mentioned as he pushed the door to Kyungsoo’s office open and rolled the dumbwaiter inside.

Kyungsoo looked up from the report in his hand for a split second to look at Jongin before quickly diverting his attention.

“I prepared roasted chicken for lunch as you requested with a side dish of garden salad and corn,” Jongin announced, lifting the lid off the serving tray and proceeding to place a napkin on Kyungsoo’s lap.

Kyungsoo moved back on his chair to allow Jongin to place the napkin on his lap before Jongin stacked the books and files on the table to put it away so Kyungsoo could eat on the same table.

 

After Jongin had put all the work files, books and ledgers away; Jongin arranged the cutlery in the orderly and courteous fashion before laying out the dishes and pouring out the warm tea to accompany that afternoon’s lunch.

As Jongin was laying out the dishes, Kyungsoo looked up to his butler from his high chair, “This isn’t Chanyeol’s pet chicken, is it?”

“No, it isn’t your highness. If you do wish to have Chef Chanyeol’s chicken for your meal, I can make the arrangements as seemed fit,” Jongin answered, serving his master lunch.

“That’s not what I meant. I just don’t want Chanyeol crying later on because when the pet ferret he had been taking care of since he was nine years old passed away, he cried over all the biscuits he had baked and it came to me soggy and salty. Whenever I’m reminded that I had a taste of that contaminated confectionary, it makes me want to retch” Kyungsoo commented, slightly repulsed at the memory.

“I do recall that incident. I accept my responsibility for not checking the biscuits that came out of the kitchen. I assure you that it won’t happen again,” Jongin confidently stated, placing a towel over his arm.

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and stabbed the chicken on his plate with a fork.

“Are we still set on our plans to depart from the manor this evening?” Jongin inquired, standing still and straight beside the dumbwaiter beside the table, with the towel draped on his arm.

“Yes, I would like to abide by the schedule as we had planned for. We will arrive at the capital by evening and we’ll spend a night there before taking the first train in the morning for the border town. Our intel has informed that Harold Kirsch will be there tomorrow evening to conduct what I would call his ‘act of betrayal’”, Kyungsoo spoke with scorn as he stuffed some chicken into his mouth and began to chew loudly.

“You mean, he will be selling out the information and secrets of this country to our enemies,” Jongin corrected.

“Whatever it is, we’re killing two birds with one stone. We get rid of a traitor and a potential home-grown terrorist who wants to rebel and buy information from that traitor,” Kyungsoo snarled, staring at his own reflection on the silver knife in his hand.

“Has it occurred to you that almost all the people we are tasked to ‘take care of’ are your fellow countrymen,” Jongin commented, snarkily. “Putting it that way, humans aren’t that very much different from demons as it seems.”

“Of course I do notice that. If we kill a subject of a foreign country, we might even start a war with the said country. The best we can do is to deport those troublemakers and as for our own citizens causing the problems, let’s just say that skeletons are best kept in the closet,” Kyungsoo replied, resting his cheek on his palm.

“You do definitely have to make sure your family stays in power then because murder is a crime in the human world. But as long as your family continues to rule this nation, you will be free from prosecution as your acts of execution are ‘state-mandated’ as it is.” Jongin pointed out.

“Thanks for the reminder but I am aware of that,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to not stab Jongin with the knife in his hand.

 

Then again, even if he did that, Jongin would probably walk out of it unscathed.

Kyungsoo really could be spared from the reminder.

 

Jongin smirked as he poured out more tea from the white ceramic teapot into Kyungsoo’s cup.

“I believe in you, Your Highness, but I would like to remind to you that the path to hell is often paved with good intentions,” Jongin mentioned, ominously.

“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Kyungsoo retorted, side-eyeing Jongin before taking a sip from his teacup.

 

 

 

After lunch was cleared up, Jongin made sure to inspect the manor to see that everything was up and running in order as befitting of a prince’s household.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were set to leave for a few days with no exact definite date of return, so Jongin wanted to make sure everything was taken care of before his departure and that the manor would still be “functional” in the hands of Chanyeol, Minseok, and Sehun.

 

Jongin popped in the kitchen and saw Chanyeol scratching his hair with a spatula while reading a cookbook on how to make gourmet cakes.

“Say, Jongin, what about I make cheesecake?” Chanyeol hollered once he saw Jongin entering the kitchen.

“You can make the cheesecake but don’t do that,” Jongin scolded, pulling the spatula away from Chanyeol, “What did I tell you about personal hygiene standards?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol was lost for a moment.

Jongin grabbed the sanitary cap and passed it over to Chanyeol, “Please cover your hair while you’re working.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol nodded, “I get it now.”

“Please don’t burn the house while I’m gone,” Jongin advised before leaving the kitchen.

Not until he arrived in the human world and begun working under Kyungsoo, did Jongin know what a headache was. He certainly did now.

 

 

Now, Jongin headed off to the gardening shed behind the manor where he found Minseok asleep on some crates of fertilizer and seeds.

Jongin sighed, pushing the shed’s door open, seeing Minseok snoring and fast asleep in the middle of the day with his straw hat placed over his face.

“Aren’t you supposed to be trimming the shrubbery today, Minseok?” Jongin reminded, imposingly.

Jongin made sure to be as loud as he could without yelling but Minseok didn’t even stir the least bit; in fact, Minseok even began snoring louder.

 

Jongin’s eye began to twitch and he always hated how that was an involuntary stress reaction in the human form. How the humans managed to spend their entire lives in such a fragile form always puzzled him.

Jongin himself could never get used to it despite the centuries he had been walking among the humans and across the various forms he had taken on.

 

Jongin was tempted to pick up the shovel in the gardening shed and smack it on a metal bucket so it would hopefully wake Minseok up.

Before he could think of doing it, Minseok woke up startled, jumping back slightly and causing the hat on his face to fall off, “Whoa, Mr. Jongin, I didn’t see you coming here,” Minseok chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and picking his straw hat back up from the floor.

“Considering that you sleep like a log, you wouldn’t even see me coming through the door even if I was an eight-foot bear who weighed a ton,” Jongin scoffed.

Minseok stared at the shed’s door behind Jongin and scratched his temple, “I don’t think you’d be able to get in the shed if you were that size though.”

“It doesn’t matter. I gave you a list of chores to do while the Prince and I will be away for a few days. Please make sure to do your chores and if it rains and you aren’t able to complete it, feel free to help Chanyeol and Sehun indoors,” Jongin instructed, orderly.

“Sure, okay,” Minseok grinned, giving two thumbs up as he placed the straw hat back on his dirty blonde hair.

 

 

Lastly, before Jongin departed from the manor with Kyungsoo, he made the last stop to inspect on Sehun; the designated manor’s manservant.

Sehun was standing in front of the shelf filled with decorative porcelain ware with a feather duster under his armpits.

Sehun stared long, good and hard at the shelf which spanned several feet taller than him as he was puzzled and confused at how to go about his chores.

Jongin stood beside Sehun, who didn’t even notice his presence there as Sehun continued scrunching his nose and looking like he was trying to find the meaning of life.

 

“What is the matter? You only need to dust the shelves and make sure you don’t break anything and put it back in place. Is there anything you don’t understand?” Jongin offered to assist.

“Yeah…” Sehun dragged, “-but where do I start? Do I go from left to right or right to left,” Sehun’s face suddenly lit up and he began looking excited, “How about up to down? But wait, I can do it down to up first but then if I start from the bottom, I still need to pick if I want to start from the left or right. I really don’t know.”

 

Jongin’s eyes grew wide because he was actually mortified at Sehun’s confusion. Jongin couldn’t comprehend how someone could be that dumb if he were to put in nicer words.

Dusting was obviously not Sehun’s strength, among the many.

Jongin wished he could actually sink into the wall and disappear to become a part of the wallpaper rather than deal with this.

In fact, Jongin began questioning how he even put up with this for two years now since the additional servants were hired into the manor.

 

Jongin pulled out a coin of thin air just because he could and presented it to Sehun, “Look, you flip a coin if you can’t decide. If it is heads, you start from bottom and bottom if it’s tails. Then you flip it again and if heads come up, you start from the left and then right if it’s tails. Do you get it?”

“Actually, that’s very helpful,” Sehun happily announced, taking the coin from Jongin.

Jongin heaved a sigh of relief and was about to walk away, thinking he had settled the matter here only for him to hear Sehun calling out for him again.

“Umm…but I’m ambidextrous so do I use my left or right hand for to work with?” Sehun proceeded to ask.

Jongin forced a smile but innately, he probably was irritated enough to want to cause another mass annihilation like he had done hundreds of years ago in the form of the deadly bubonic plague.

Sometimes, Jongin wondered a being as capable and powerful like he was doing with people like these and serving a master who treated him as nothing but a tool to further an ambition.

But maybe, this would all pay off one day, in one way or the other.

 

 

 

After double-checking and making sure everything was ready for his departure, Jongin left the manor together with Kyungsoo when the ordered carriage came to pick them up later that afternoon.

The carriage took the usual two hours journey to the capital before dropping them off in front of the Golden Grand Plaza Hotel where Jongin had made arrangements for them to stay the night in, because of the hotel’s proximity to the train station.

 

 

Jongin paid the carriage driver before assisting with the luggage and then ushering Kyungsoo out of the carriage.

“I can carry my own bags,” Kyungsoo insisted, yanking his suitcase away from Jongin and quite immediately regretting his decision because it weighed way more than he expected it to be.

Kyungsoo walked ahead of Jongin, up the staircase to the hotel’s entrance and into the massive and grand lobby decorated in golden colors as befitting of the establishment’s name.

Jongin followed behind, carrying his own and smaller suitcase.

 

 

The lobby was packed and filled with people mingling with each other, dressed in the finest clothes of the current season’s high fashion wear.

These people were the crème de la crème of society and mostly belonged to the upper class.

And Kyungsoo disliked these kinds of people. He always thought of them to be snobbish, detached from most of society and out of touch with reality.

Kyungsoo knew he wasn’t any better and probably in the same league as them, considering his status as a royal prince but he always stressed to himself that he was different and had been through harsher circumstances in less than twenty years of life than they ever would go through in a lifetime.

 

After all, not everyone would get the misfortune to watch their father be executed to death in front of their own eyes and then nearly dying themselves too, only to be given a second chance just to survive by what is probably the vilest creature to ever exist.

Despite going through all that, Kyungsoo was damn proud to be making the best with whatever he had to work with.

Even through the humid summer heat, Kyungsoo wore a coat with a high collar and a top hat he refused to take off even indoors. He had to wear these to make himself less obvious.

Kyungsoo wasn’t as popular or well-known, unlike his two older brothers as he wasn’t one to attend social engagements or parties. But Kyungsoo still did not want to take the risk of someone possibly recognizing him there.

Kyungsoo never quite enjoyed being the center of attention even though he was born into the royal family. It was something he could never get used to but simply tolerated at best.

 

 

When they arrived in front of the reception desk, Kyungsoo now ordered Jongin to walk up ahead first and register their booking.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t admit it but despite his talents and skills, he was quite of an introvert who found it hard to approach strangers first and make the first move.

But thankfully, Kyungsoo always had Jongin by his side for that purpose and many more others over the past almost six years. In that time, not once had Jongin not been there for Kyungsoo when he was needed the most.

For Jongin’s part, he was glad that he was able to be of use and actually succeeding at what he was doing; at least until the hotel receptionist told him that they had made an error for the booking and had one room reserved instead of two.

Also due to the social season, the hotel was fully booked and no other rooms were available.

 

 

Kyungsoo almost wanted to scream and yell on the spot to vent his anger for the booking error but chose to withhold himself instead, hiding his irritation behind a fake smile and display of assurance.

When Jongin got the key for one room, instead of two like he had booked for, Kyungsoo immediately snatched the key from Jongin’s hand.

“I’m going to be the one who gets the room,” Kyungsoo hissed.

“Of course, Your Highness. I would never think of letting myself get ahead of you. Serving your wants and needs are my first priorities even if it means sacrificing my comfort which I don’t even pay much mind to,” Jongin announced, bowing slightly. “At least allow me to carry your luggage up to your room and make sure you are prepared for the night.”

“Fine then,” Kyungsoo agreed, shoving his suitcase towards Jongin even after insisting that he wanted to carry it himself earlier on.

 

Jongin walked Kyungsoo to his room and made sure everything was in order; which included laying out Kyungsoo’s clothes for him to change with and even ordering room service to send up dinner for Kyungsoo later on.

Jongin made sure the room was safe, comfortable and conducive for Kyungsoo’s stay before politely excusing himself, “I will now take my leave. If you ever need me, just call my name and I will be there as fast as I can. Please don’t hesitate to ask for assistance.”

Jongin bent down towards the floor to pick up his own suitcase and was about to turn on his heel to leave when Kyungsoo halted him.

“Where will you be staying for the night?” Kyungsoo asked with arms folded over his chest.

“I think I can find an empty room in an inn above the tavern just down the road to stay the night in,” Jongin answered. “It is close by so I can be near to you. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine. Don’t get yourself into unnecessary trouble and please don’t try to attract attention either. Some people might recognize you as my butler,” Kyungsoo warned.

“Yes, your Highness,” Jongin bowed, exiting the room.

 

Kyungsoo wondered if he could actually spend a night away from Jongin, even if Jongin was supposed to be somewhere close by.

Kyungsoo realized then that maybe he had grown to be too attached and depended too much on Jongin.

Looking on the bright side, it was nice to have a change of pace and scenery once in a while where he had all the time to be alone and for himself.

 

 

Jongin did not manage to find an empty room at the inn above the tavern because apparently, a group of country farmers had came from out of town for some sort of annual gathering and had fully booked the inn so they could spend the weekend away, drinking and getting into fights at the bar below.

Jongin made do with a large mug of beer and sat outside on the tables and chairs that were set on the street outside the tavern.

Jongin pretended to sip his beer every now and then, politely declining the sex workers who came up to him and tried to offer him their services and the occasional burly man who challenged him to a fistfight.

Jongin had really no use for human alcoholic beverages. He could pretend to be drunk and tipsy to fit in with the crowd but the beer would have no effect on him at all as he wasn’t human, to begin with.

He was only sitting there because he could see Kyungsoo’s room’s window from across the street. Jongin was there to make sure Kyungsoo was alright especially throughout the night; which was the hardest hours for Kyungsoo.

Jongin was always there to help and assist Kyungsoo but not in a dream, he couldn’t. And in dreams were when Kyungsoo always needed the help he could need.

 

 

Jongin never had any use for sleep anyway and stayed up the entire night, until all the drunks had left and even the tavern closed for the day when the sun rose early the next morning.

Jongin walked into the empty and messy tavern as he made his payment, dropping coins on the counter before smiling at the owner and picking his suitcase to make his way down back to the hotel when he knew that Kyungsoo was awake now.

 

 

Kyungsoo unlocked his hotel door for Jongin who stood, smiling, “Good morning, your Highness. I hope you had a good rest last night.”

“I sure did,” Kyungsoo prided, before scolding, “-don’t they have showers at the place you stayed in last night? You stink like sweat, vomit, piss, and cheap beer.”

“My apologies for my unsightly state,” Jongin remorsefully replied, “I will take care of that problem now and then I will be ready to serve you as befitting of a butler if you will excuse me.”

“No,” Kyungsoo firmly stated, “You are not excused and you are not going anywhere.”

Jongin blinked a few times and tried to think of something quickly to fix his problem and not disobey Kyungsoo too.

“Just shower in my room,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, stepping aside from the door to give Jongin some space to walk in. “I don’t want to see a demon naked though so please try to change in the bathroom too.”

“My form at the moment right now is that of a human just like yours, your Highness. There is nothing to worry about but thank you very much,” Jongin smiled, feeling a bit appreciated even if it was a minuscule gesture on Kyungsoo’s behalf.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin boarded the eleven-morning train to the town of Deneb, a flourishing large-sized town with a sizeable population which lied on the northern border with the neighboring nation of the Bergischen Republic.

This was where; according to the intel, where the defected colonel, Harold Kirsch, would allegedly meet up with one of the home-grown radical rebels to conduct a trade to sell off military secrets.

Kyungsoo’s task was to stop the trade from even happening and to eliminate all the parties involved in it.

 

Now, a task like that usually went to one of his brothers but because they were caught up with other matters, the Queen had assigned the task to Kyungsoo instead.

Kyungsoo was livid and more than honored to accept such an honor because it was his chance to prove to his family that he was capable as they were too.

The train ride to Deneb took around two hours from the capital and if they had traveled by carriage, it would have taken them much longer than that.

 

Fortunately, the lodgings that Jongin had arranged in Deneb did not encounter any sort of booking problems and they managed to get the two separate rooms they had come for.

Bookings and reservations were always done under Jongin’s name instead of Kyungsoo’s, for obvious reasons.

There was a time when Kyungsoo used his own name for that but using his father’s surname instead of the royal name he was officially given. Kyungsoo ceased to do that nowadays.

 

 

After checking into the lodgings in Deneb, Kyungsoo and Jongin made sure to change of their rather expensive and class dignifying attire into something that the common folk would be more likely to wear.

Although common around the capital; hardly anyone would walk around with a tailcoat, three-piece suit, expensive coat, top hat and gloves in Deneb.

 

Kyungsoo wore a hunting cap with a plain brown coat that matched the shorts that reached just above his knees. Underneath the coat, Kyungsoo wore a simple white dress shirt.

Somehow, Kyungsoo found himself enjoying dressing down and the lack of being around conspicuous people who only cared about status.

Jongin was dressed simply too but in black. Jongin always wore black and the clothes he wore were as dark as his hair and his eyes.

Kyungsoo never questioned it but Jongin was a demon who always frowned when “God” was mentioned so there was that.

 

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo sat at a small round table in the back of a café where their target, Harold Kirsch, was spotted sitting at a corner and constantly checking his inner coat pockets, looking restless and uneasy.

So far, it looked like whoever he was supposed to deal with had not arrived yet.

 

Kyungsoo was actually beginning to feel bad and a bit pitiful towards Kirsch for apparently being stood up and acting so awkwardly in a public place.

Kyungsoo decided he was done waiting to see what would happen and motioned for Jongin to begin the course of action.

Jongin got up from his seat, walked over to Kirsch and tapped the man on his shoulder, startling the defected colonel.

 

Although Kirsch did not recognize or know who Jongin was, he was startled nonetheless and grew suspicious because he had every reason to be when about to be conducting a jeopardizing illegal trade that could even send the nation into a war.

Kyungsoo, discreetly watching the scene playing in front of him without being noticed yet, commented to himself about Kirsch, “He’s not very smart, is he?”

Then again, if Harold Kirsch were a smart man, he wouldn’t even think of defecting and then illegally coming back over the border to conduct a risky trade.

Kirsch’s fate was sealed the moment he crossed the border and returned to the nation, where it was now legal and protected by the law to hunt and dispose of him. Doing so on the foreign land he had run off to prior would have been very difficult and almost impossible.

 

Kirsch quickly got up from his seat, before running out of the café with Jongin tailing from behind.

Kirsch had not even paid for his meal and drink when he took off, causing the café’s waitress to also chase after him.

Kyungsoo stopped the waitress from chasing after Kirsch and passed her a generous amount of money, which was more than enough to cover both his and Kirsch’s bill and also tip the waitress.

 

Kyungsoo then chased after Jongin who was chasing after Kirsch. Kyungsoo was slower, less agile and considerably less athletic than Jongin was.

Kyungsoo made sure he was fit, healthy and mobile but there was no way he’d ever beat Jongin’s prowesses so he never bothered to try harder because he had Jongin for that purpose anyway.

Kyungsoo had grown to rely too much on Jongin. In fact, at this point, Jongin was pretty much the pillars that kept Kyungsoo standing and going. Without Jongin, Kyungsoo wouldn’t know what he’d ever do.

 

 

Kyungsoo was heaving and panting when he arrived at the abandoned clock tower in the middle of Deneb, where he saw Jongin chasing Harold Kirsch into.

Kyungsoo clutched his waist as he tried to regain his breathing before continuing his pursuit.

The clock tower was currently under renovation and Kyungsoo had to push himself through past the cautionary signs and tapes that sealed off the construction area from the public for safety purposes.

 

Once Kyungsoo had entered the clock tower, he saw that the floorboards had all been ripped up to be replaced and the wooden pieces were all lying and scattered on the floor.

Kyungsoo had to walk carefully to avoid large splinters and dangerous pieces that could pierce from beneath his shoes.

The clock tower was taller than it was wide, and either side of the wall was flanked with spiraling staircases that led up to the higher floors.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t have to go further up, however, because Jongin was right here on this floor with Harold Kirsch lying on the ground in front of him.

Kyungsoo jogged up to Jongin, “Is he dead? Did you kill him?”

“He isn’t. I just frightened him a bit and he passed out on the floor immediately,” Jongin answered, looking quite dumbfounded.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “For a former military colonel, I thought he’d be braver and less intimidated. I am disappointed I must say. I was expecting someone more-“

“-valorous?” Jongin completed the sentence for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Something like that.”

“So, do you want me to finish him off right here?” Jongin held his hand, ready to pull off his gloves to complete the task with his bare hands.

“I wanted to kill him too but he’s just so pathetic. I think we could actually detain him for some more information he knows. I bet the interrogation department would love to work with a defector like him who was stupid enough to return here,” Kyungsoo decided.

“Well then, I will stay here to secure him in case he wakes up so you can return to the hotel to make a phone call to the capital to send some men here to retrieve Harold Kirsch,” Jongin mentioned.

“No,” Kyungsoo refused, grabbing onto Jongin’s arm, “Come with me. We can leave him here. How far can he go anyway? You can always find him easily.”

 

Jongin didn’t think it sounded too wise to be doing that but he wasn’t in the position to defy and go against Kyungsoo’s orders.

Looking at Kyungsoo’s hand that was used to hold onto his arm, Jongin smiled thinly, “Very well then, your Highness.”

 

 

Kyungsoo turned on his heel to leave first and had walked ahead of Jongin on the way out of the clock tower.

Jongin was a few steps behind and looked back once to make sure that Harold Kirsch remained unconscious. Jongin just didn’t feel right about this.

Kyungsoo stood by the barricaded door of the clock tower as he called out for Jongin to help him move some of the wood away from the door so he could pass through easily.

Jongin rushed up ahead to help Kyungsoo, which caused him to lose concentration on watching and monitoring Harold Kirsch.

 

Just as Jongin was pushing a piece of wood away from the door, an audible click was heard shortly before a roaring shot was fired; the sound echoing throughout the entire clock tower and Jongin knew then he had made such a careless mistake.

Kyungsoo collapsed to the floor, hurting himself on the wooden splinters on the floor and scraping his knees as he clutched his side with blood pouring out and bleeding through his clothes.

Harold Kirsch had shot Kyungsoo. Kirsch may have been a timid man but he still had a good aim even from afar because he was a former military colonel, after all.

 

Jongin was furious at his choice to ignore the danger when he could have taken the precautionary steps to avoid it. Jongin was also furious at Kirsch for injuring his master, Kyungsoo, but that would have to come later.

Kyungsoo’s safety and wellbeing was Jongin’s first priority that superseded everything else.

 

 

“I got shot,” Kyungsoo trembled, shaking, as he was horrified by the sight of his own blood on his hands.

Jongin ripped off his own coat to put pressure onto the wound to stop the bleeding.

From the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo could see Harold Kirsch standing up and limping towards them with the gun in his hand.

“He’s coming,” Kyungsoo panicked, fearful, having lost all his confidence and courage from the sheer shock of being shot.

Jongin growled, ignoring Kyungsoo as he tried to still his master down so he could tend to the wounds to stabilize Kyungsoo before moving them to another location.

 

 

Kyungsoo screamed and thrashed under Jongin as Harold Kirsch slowly approached them and pointed the gun to the back of Jongin’s head.

Jongin didn’t even pay it any heed or the slightest bit of concern. Human weapons couldn’t harm him but Kyungsoo was terrified, nonetheless.

 

Kyungsoo cried and thought everything was over when another roaring and an echoing shot was fired in the clock tower.

Harold Kirsch fell to the ground behind Jongin, lying dead on the floor with a gunshot wound on the back of his head.

The shot had been fired from above, by someone standing on one of the rungs of the staircases.

 

 

Jongin only noticed the presence of the fourth person as they were about to leave but he had chosen to follow Kyungsoo’s orders, unlike his initial request to stay behind at the clock tower to secure Harold Kirsch and find out who the fourth person was.

But after Kyungsoo had been shot and the fourth person came out of hiding, Jongin could sense who it was as it was someone who was familiar to both himself and Kyungsoo.

Because of that, he wasn’t bothered at Kirsch coming after them and only tended to Kyungsoo’s injury.

Jongin knew this person would protect Kyungsoo at least.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed onto Jongin’s shoulders as he looked wildly at the light-haired man standing behind the dead body of Harold Kirsch.

“You’re lucky you have your big brother here and that servant of yours to clean up your mess. You never change do you, Kyungsoo?” The blonde man in the khaki trench coat, chuckled, seemingly undisturbed despite the events, before pressing on Jongin’s shoulder firmly and warning, “Don’t you let him die or it’s off with your head.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Jongin acknowledged, picking Kyungsoo up once the bleeding had been stopped considerably and moving him to the nearest hospital.

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t lose consciousness and shivered against Jongin as he was rushed to the hospital. Why of all times did his older brother, Baekhyun, decided to show up and appear?

Baekhyun only made Kyungsoo look even worse and incapable. It was enough that Baekhyun was their mother’s eldest child, her heir, and pride and the man who would become the reigning King one day.

Their mother would surely hear about this too now.

 

Kyungsoo loved his brothers but he also hated them because they were so good, making him look weak in contrast. Even without a demon by their side, Kyungsoo still thought that they did well and way better than he could ever hope to achieve.

 

 


	3. Act 3

 

_There was darkness all around Kyungsoo again. It was cold and the chill hurt him down to his bones when he shivered._

_The air around him reeked and the smell of the iron from blood permeated his senses and gave him a constant reminder of the dire situation he was in._

_It was silent. There were no more sounds of shouting or of people crying and begging for their lives; begging to be spared and to be given mercy._

_It was just Kyungsoo alone now and the thought of being alone here was both a relief and scare for him._

 

_Kyungsoo hugged himself, trembling on the wet floor which he knew to be because of the blood before daring to open his eyes._

_While Kyungsoo wanted to close his eyes forever and forget what he had seen, his survival instinct kicked in and he knew that if he wanted a shot at living he had to open his eyes and face the reality in front of him._

_It was still dark too when Kyungsoo opened his eyes but he could clearly see the clear image of despair in front of him._

_Lying on the floor in front of him in a bloody mess was Kyungsoo’s father, dead with his eyes wide open in a horrific splatter on the floor._

_At the age of fourteen, Kyungsoo was devoid of a father and his normal life on that tragic day._

_It still hadn’t hit Kyungsoo yet that his father had been gruesomely murdered right in front of his eyes. He was still in shock and disbelief at the whole thing._

_At that moment, Kyungsoo still believed that his father would wake up and they would go about their day and the day after that as usual._

_But of course, nothing was ever the same since that day._

 

_Kyungsoo had always been a bit shorter than average and thinner than his peers. He was nourished and healthy but he wasn’t athletic. Kyungsoo was the child who preferred to spend time indoors reading and studying rather than being outside and playing sports._

_Despite all his shortcomings, Kyungsoo got on his feet and ran over his father’s dead body, out of the room where his father had died protecting him in._

_Kyungsoo knew he had to escape and leave the manor while he could._

_Running out of the room and into the hallway, Kyungsoo retched and had to hold a hand over his mouth at the dead bodies of his servants who all lay mangled and brutally murdered on the floor._

_There was Marie, the maid who had been by his side since he was an infant and had practically raised him too. She was dead and Kyungsoo had to force himself to fight back his tears and keep running._

_There was Randy, the old cheerful gardener who used to let Kyungsoo sit on his shoulders to give Kyungsoo a lift to pluck the fruits from the trees he tended to in the garden. Randy usually worked outside but he had heard the noises coming from inside the manor and went in to check, where he too was slain._

_There was Belle, the wife of Randy who was also the chef. She made all of Kyungsoo’s favorite dishes and Kyungsoo never looked so much forward to getting sick until she started working at the manor because she made the best soups to help him get better._

_There was Daniel, the son of Randy and Belle who was a few years younger than Kyungsoo. Daniel often helped his parents around in the manor when he wasn’t at school and being the closest in age to Kyungsoo, the both of them naturally became good friends._

_Kyungsoo was raised and grew up around his father and their servants. They were all like a small and happy family; albeit an unconventional one._

_But they were all gone now. Kyungsoo loved them all and in one violent act, they were all taken away from him._

 

_A group of seemingly professional and armed robbers had invaded into the manor and killed everyone before ransacking the residence for the wealth and riches._

_Kyungsoo’s father had died protecting him; pushing Kyungsoo into a closet just moments before the robbers had caught up with them._

_Kyungsoo held his breath, but he was trembling and trying to keep as quiet as possible when he saw the heinous act taking place in front of him from between the slits of the closet door._

_It was an image which Kyungsoo would never to cease to forget for as long as he lived._

 

_The robbers left the room shortly after to ransack the rest of the manor for valuable items, not bothering to check in the closet where Kyungsoo was hidden in._

_The robbers knew of the young prince living in the manor but they had mistaken Daniel for Kyungsoo instead._

_Kyungsoo would later find out that Daniel had died in his place and it only served to drive Kyungsoo’s revenge and guilt further._

_Kyungsoo held his breath from the stench of the blood and fought the urge to not look at the dead bodies as he ran down the stairs to escape from the manor, where he thought of running down to the nearest house some miles down the road and ask for help._

_Kyungsoo was stopped by one of the robbers just when he had a hand on the handle of the door so he could finally escape the massacre._

_Kyungsoo’s hope of freedom and safety was literally pulled away from him in the split of a second._

_But it wasn’t the manor’s riches and valuable items that the robbers were actually after._

_The robbers chased after lore, a myth and possibly a fairytale which wasn’t even credible or had hard proof to back up its existence._

_Their greed was driven by the tale of a demon that had supposedly served the family of Kyungsoo’s father and could only be summoned through cold-blooded sacrifices and a ritualistic circle in the manor._

_The stories told of the demon being bound and willing to grant any wishes, even granting desires that were thought to be impossible but at a price of course._

 

_Kyungsoo was cornered and hurt, forced to tell them where the supposed summoning circle was and to help them in becoming the sacrificial lamb for the slaughter._

_Kyungsoo knew nothing and had no idea about a demon or whatnot, but he did remember his father telling him not to enter the basement under the manor. Kyungsoo only hoped he was right so they would leave. So, Kyungsoo showed them that place._

_The robbers were unskilled amateurs at best and did a sloppy job at stabbing Kyungsoo in an attempt to kill him to sacrifice him to the supposed demon._

_If not for that, Kyungsoo would have died. For once, Kyungsoo actually thanked incompetence in other people._

_Kyungsoo never saw or recognized the faces of the robbers; hidden behind masks and mufflers. Kyungsoo never recognized the people who had murdered his loved ones._

_Kyungsoo’s revenge was a faceless and cold one._

 

 

**

 

 

Kyungsoo woke up from the nightmare of the past; screaming and horrified. It was the worst way to wake up especially when the nightmare involved the day he first met Jongin.

The anniversary of that day was also fast approaching. Kyungsoo never looked forward to it, year after year.

 

It was dark outside. Kyungsoo could see that from the windows in his room back at the manor where he was at now. It was most likely nighttime and Kyungsoo didn’t know how long he had been out for.

Presumably, it had been a day or two at least since he was shot and brought back to his residence.

 

 

Kyungsoo lifted himself to sit up on the bed but flinched when the stabbing pain in his stomach caught up to him. If he doubted what had happened because of the daze of confusion he was in, Kyungsoo was sure and clear as day about it now.

Kyungsoo peeked through the collar of the night dress he was wearing and saw bandages wound over his abdomen with some blood stains seeping and the red color rising on the surface of the bandages.

Kyungsoo bit back a strangled cry of pain before lying back down on the bed and punching the mattress beneath him out of frustration at his failure.

 

Not a few seconds later; the door to his room flew open and Jongin appeared with Sehun following from behind, pushing a trolley with various items on it.

“Good evening, your highness. I see you have awakened. I was alerted by the screams I heard from your room earlier. How do you feel now?” Jongin inquired, standing and bowing near the side of Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Harold Kirsch,” Kyungsoo spoke through gritted teeth, sweating from the pain and fever he was having with hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. “What is the status of our mission?”

“The mission is completed, your highness. Harold Kirsch has been executed and the deal never happened. All the paperwork and post-mission review have also been taken care of,” Jongin calmly answered.

Sehun stood in silence behind Jongin, scratching his temple and awaiting orders.

“By my brother, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo mentioned with resentment in his tone.

“Yes,” Jongin nodded and affirmed.

“How long have I been out?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling rather crabby and ready to explode anytime.

“Three days, your Highness,” Jongin answered.

 

 

Kyungsoo sighed before shouting again in frustration, which startled Sehun and caused him to jump back.

“It’s always Baekhyun this and Baekhyun that,” Kyungsoo complained before directing his anger to Jongin, “I could have done it if it weren’t for you! This is your fault, Jongin! I failed because of you!” Kyungsoo continued to accuse and pin the fault on Jongin.

 

Jongin took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily to collect himself as the hurdles of accusations were thrown at him.

As much as Jongin wanted to give Kyungsoo a piece of his mind too, Jongin knew it wasn’t his place to do so as a servant.

A master’s failure was also to be borne upon by the servants. Such was the system that the humans practiced and Jongin had to tolerate it while he was there still.

 

Sehun, who only had a small glimpse of what was going on, literally sunk in between the curtains as he tried to hide between the fabrics.

Sehun didn’t felt like it involved him since he didn’t know the full story of what had happened. Sehun only knew Kyungsoo got injured, and he was scared of being scolded too because Kyungsoo could get rather scary when he was.

 

 

“If you truly believe that it is my fault, then, by all means, I humbly apologize and accept responsibility for all my actions. I will do everything in my capacity to set this straight and I will obey by your orders,” Jongin profusely apologized, hoping to set aside the issue.

Kyungsoo huffed and like a child with a tantrum, starting to beat up his pillow while spewing curses.

Jongin cleared his throat, “If you will allow me, I would wish to help you out of bed and get you cleaned up so dinner can be served,” Jongin gestured to the plate of food underneath the cover on the trolley.

“I can do this by myself,” Kyungsoo stubbornly refused, pushing Jongin away when the butler stretched an arm to help Kyungsoo up.

 

 

Kyungsoo attempted to get up from the bed from the other side that Jongin wasn’t standing at. Kyungsoo pressed his feet to the floor and attempted to lift himself up from the bed, only to find out that his legs were wobbly and felt like jelly.

Kyungsoo’s legs were barely strong enough to support his weight up especially after being passed out for almost half a week.

Kyungsoo’s legs gave way and bucked under him.

 

Jongin caught Kyungsoo just in time before the young prince was sent face flat and sprawled on the floor.

Sehun saw this happening and emerged momentarily from the curtains to help Kyungsoo. Jongin was inhumanly faster and Sehun swore he just saw it happening when Jongin was already swooping in to save Kyungsoo.

 

 

Kyungsoo grumbled and pushed Jongin away before falling back onto the bed, “I don’t need your help! You will make things worse. Leave!”

“I apologize, your Highness but it is my duty to assist you-“ Jongin was cut off and didn’t manage to finish his sentence when Kyungsoo interrupted him.

“Then I order you to leave!” Kyungsoo yelled, pointing to the door and face red with rage.

 

Jongin sighed innately and he felt thwarted for not being able to carry out his duties but Kyungsoo’s orders were the law and he had to obey by it.

To Jongin, being unable to complete his responsibilities was the bigger issue here rather than being concerned for Kyungsoo’s current wellbeing.

At least his tasks were something he could do because Jongin knew he could not force an unwilling person.

 

 

Jongin bowed and proceeded to clear up the room a little bit before pushing the trolley out from the room and calling out to Sehun, “I think that means you too.”

“Yes, sir,” Sehun quickly picked up his pace and came dashing out of the room together with Jongin.

 

Out of Kyungsoo’s room and in the hallway, Sehun meekly asked, “Is the prince going to be alright?”

“He’ll be alright once common sense gets through that stubborn skull of his,” Jongin smiled thinly.

 

 

 

Sighing, Jongin returned to the kitchen and took off his tailcoat suit before hanging it up, then rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt all the way to the elbow.

Jongin took the plate of food which he had wanted to serve to Kyungsoo off from the trolley and held it above the trash can, intending to throw it away because Kyungsoo had not wanted to eat it anyway.

 

“Is no one going to eat that?” Chanyeol asked, peering from behind a recipe book he was reading on the kitchen counter, “-and after all the trouble it took you to cook that. That’s a shame.”

“The prince doesn’t want to eat it and if I don’t throw it away, it’s going to go bad and waste anyway,” Jongin responded.

“I’ll have it then,” Chanyeol stood up, straightening the front of the apron.

“Didn’t you have dinner already?” Jongin questioned, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, it’s for Arnold,” Chanyeol beamed, looking quite joyous.

“Arnold?”, Jongin reiterated, not knowing who that was.

“My hen. I named her Arnold,” Chanyeol replied with a wide grin on his face.

“You gave your hen a male name?” Jongin pointed out, not really surprised though.

“Yes,” Chanyeol declared with his hands on his hips, “I love my baby girl.”

“Uh…sure?” Jongin agreed, passing the plate to Chanyeol.

“Thank you, sir,” Chanyeol expressed, before happily skipping off with the plate to the barn.

 

 

Now left alone in the kitchen with nothing to do because Kyungsoo had refused his help, Jongin decided to clear up and clean the kitchen a little bit.

Jongin found it relaxing and easing when he paid attention to the details. Such as making sure not even a speck of dust was found on the shelves, and that all the jars were in line and facing the same direction in the same angle.

It took his mind off of things like being annoyed with Kyungsoo. Jongin had not fully gotten used to the idea that he couldn’t talk back or go against Kyungsoo’s orders, even if contradicted his beliefs.

 

Jongin was just used to serving rather despicable and less competent people who were sloppy with the terms of their contracts.

After all, the type of individual who resorted to summoning a demon wasn’t really of the best kind either.

The desperate human who finally managed to summon a demon was often if not always desperate to have their wishes granted and were careless with the terms of the soul contract, thus enabling Jongin to have more power and authority over the said human.

This was not the case with Kyungsoo, however.

 

 

In all of the centuries and millenniums that Jongin had lived in; Jongin had yet to meet a human who was calm, collected, determined and sure of his wants despite just experiencing a traumatizing incident that had robbed him of all the people he loved.

That human was Kyungsoo and Jongin knew there and then, that Kyungsoo’s soul would be the best he would soon to have.

 

Kyungsoo was meticulous and careful, however; which was why Jongin found himself ending up as a butler who was to obey Kyungsoo’s every order unconditionally.

It wasn’t so bad actually except for the fact that running the household with such incapable servants and a stubborn master could get quite “challenging”.

Jongin was still getting used to that for now.

 

 

Jongin sighed, shifting his weight on one foot when he saw Minseok enter the kitchen and trip over a bag of grains, spilling the grains all over the floor.

“Hi there,” Minseok waved, lying on the floor on top of the grains he had fallen on.

Jongin exhaled, folding his arms across his chest, “What is it this time?”

“I was hungry and I just came here to get something to eat. I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to cause such a mess,” Minseok apologized, getting on his knees as he tried to scoop the grains up back into the bag.

“I gave the food away to Chanyeol but I can make you something if you’d like,” Jongin offered, “Just make sure you clean that up.”

“Yes sir,” Minseok happily agreed, doing as he was told.

 

 

Jongin prepared a simple meal of vegetables and meat which he served to Minseok.

Jongin could eat human food but he didn’t need to and he only did so when the situation called for him to do so. Jongin did find some human food to be rather tasty but of course; for a demon, nothing could beat the taste of a soul.

While Minseok was eating in the kitchen, Jongin spent the time there wiping and arranging the dishes on the shelf.

 

 

Jongin had just finished stacking the last dish back on the shelf when he heard the sound of distress which concerned him, coming from Kyungsoo’s room.

Jongin was sure that Minseok could not hear this but Jongin did. The manor was large and Kyungsoo’s room way out of reach from the kitchen for a human’s hearing capabilities to catch.

 

“Excuse me,” Jongin departed from the kitchen, leaving Minseok alone to finish his supper.

“Sure,” Minseok nodded, feeding himself a spoonful.

 

 

Jongin made sure to take his tailcoat off the hook and put it back on as he walked away from the kitchen, down the hallway and up the grand staircase to the second floor of the manor.

Jongin knocked twice on Kyungsoo’s door before letting himself in without even waiting for Kyungsoo’s permission to do so.

Sprawled on the carpet was Kyungsoo, clutching his stomach as blood was seeping through the front of his nightgown.

Jongin was alarmed by the sight in front of him and ignored all the previous orders he was given so he could help Kyungsoo back up on the bed and forcibly remove the nightgown from his master to hold it and press the material against the bandages that were leaking blood.

“Put pressure on it,” Jongin instructed before hurriedly running across the room to rummage through the drawers for medical items which he had placed there.

Kyungsoo didn’t argue or refuse Jongin’s help this time, doing as he was told to by Jongin.

 

 

Jongin found out that due to Kyungsoo forcing himself to move around, the wound had reopened and Jongin had to stitch back the wound to seal it back up again.

Kyungsoo took it well and although he cursed and swore through the pain, he did not push away Jongin this time.

Jongin finished bandaging up the stitched wound again, replacing the old bloody bandages with fresh and clean new ones before gently lying Kyungsoo back down on the bed again.

 

 

“Your Highness, I humbly apologize for going against your orders but your wellbeing is also my priority and I had to rush to you when I heard you in distress,” Jongin apologized, lowering his head in act of humility.

“Whatever. I don’t care about that now. I’m hungry, Jongin,” Kyungsoo groaned, pressing his head further back down onto his pillow.

 

Jongin simply smiled to hide the fact that he couldn’t tell Kyungsoo that he had given the food away to Chanyeol’s chicken and that he was cooking for Minseok earlier but did not make any extra.

Minor instances like this really did annoy Jongin and tested his patience but he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself for this.

 

 

“If there’s anything you’d like to have, I will prepare it for you,” Jongin suggested.

“I just want the warm porridge you used to make for me,” Kyungsoo expressed, “You haven’t made that for me in years.”

“Is that so?” Jongin exclaimed, “I used to make it for you when the manor was being rebuilt from the fire because there was nothing else I could feed you with. I never imagined that you actually liked that.”

“I do now,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Very well then, I will make it in the way you like it to be. I will excuse myself now and will return when the porridge is ready,” Jongin bowed, excusing himself, “Please let me know if you need any kind of assistance until then.”

Jongin hastily headed to the kitchen to cook, yet again, for what was probably the third time in just over a few hours. Cooking wasn’t even supposed to be his main task as a butler in the manor.

 

 

Demons weren’t able to see the future and if he could, he surely would have just cooked a large pot of food earlier in the morning for everyone in the manor to eat and have several servings of.

Even for a demon, Jongin did tire and get exhausted too albeit at a slower rate than humans. Something as trivial as this wouldn’t tire him the least but it was an inconvenience when he could be doing other things around the household.

It wasn’t for nothing, however. Jongin was serving his master, Kyungsoo, and fulfilling the terms of the contract they had both agreed upon.

At least, Jongin was being of use and he would be damned-if a demon wasn’t already, if he couldn’t at least hold up his part of the contract.

 

 

Jongin worked fast but not too quick so as to not arise suspicion that he was in fact, inhumanly fast. While he could move about as inhumanly fast as he could, there were also things that were out of his control.

While he could wash the rice, chop up the onions and vegetables to add to the porridge, and lay out the dishes and platter insanely fast; he could not control the rate and speed at which the porridge was boiling in the pot atop the stove.

Jongin was feeling rather impatient because it was late; it was, in fact, a bit past Kyungsoo’s bedtime and he wanted to serve the porridge and clean up then put Kyungsoo to sleep as fast as possible.

 

Jongin stressed on punctuality and even though his lateness today were because of factors that weren’t in his control, such as Kyungsoo waking up late and then demanding food at this time of the night.

 

 

While waiting for the porridge to boil and simmer in the pot, Jongin made sure to keep an ear on Kyungsoo and he found himself relieved that Kyungsoo wasn’t acting up and actually seemed to be patiently waiting without causing a ruckus or trying to move around while still injured.

Jongin didn’t realize it yet but he found himself feeling calmer and at ease when Kyungsoo was alright.

 

 

Once the porridge was ready, Jongin scooped up enough to fill a bowl before laying it out on a tray together with the silverware and napkins.

Before Jongin was about to lift the tray and bring it up to Kyungsoo’s room, Jongin almost stopped to take the salt and pepper shakers together with him but decided against it when he recalled Kyungsoo’s orders.

 

Kyungsoo wanted Jongin to replicate the taste of the porridge he ate when they lived in a small make-shift house within the compounds, waiting for the manor to be rebuilt from the fire that had followed the massacre.

 

 

Jongin still remembered a younger Kyungsoo who walked up to him in the middle of the night with a rumbling stomach and asking for food.

There was hardly any food then but Jongin managed to find a sack of rice that was brittle and coarse somewhere.

Making use of whatever he had on hand and with the vegetables, he took the time to plant outside; Jongin made porridge and added the vegetables and onions together with it to provide more flavor because they lacked even simple commodities such as salt and pepper at that time.

Jongin had tasted the porridge himself and while it wasn’t that bad, he wasn’t impressed either so he couldn’t understand how Kyungsoo had praised it so much.

Jongin just assumed that Kyungsoo was just really hungry.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s mother, the Queen, had invited him to stay with her in the palace until the manor was fully rebuilt but Kyungsoo was stubborn and adamantly insisted on staying in almost poverty for almost a year.

In fact, Kyungsoo had run away from the palace when he was initially brought there and the Queen too had to give in and let him stay in the temporary house on the manor’s ground, where he refused and threw out all the food and clothing she had given to help him.

 

 

Jongin used to sigh, roll his eyes and hide his irritation at Kyungsoo’s stubbornness then.

While Jongin could care less about the living conditions he faced while living with Kyungsoo at that time, he did notice how great it troubled and inconvenienced Kyungsoo and seeing that made him feel annoyed.

Jongin didn’t understand or fathom how someone like Kyungsoo could want to continue and punish himself even after going through such a traumatic experience.

Kyungsoo insisted that it was because he was going to be his own person and that he was capable of achieving his goals by his own means.

 

Even after that explanation, Jongin still didn’t understand and he still rolled his eyes when Kyungsoo wasn’t looking, but who was he to complain?

In the end, whether Kyungsoo achieved his goal or not, Jongin would still walk off with a tasty soul that he watched and nurtured over the years to ensure that it was of the best quality.

Revengeful souls who didn’t fear the retribution for their sin of making a pact with the demon were the best ones, after all.

Jongin was just supposed to hold up his end of the deal, do his job and whatever happened to Kyungsoo wasn’t any of his concern.

 

But Jongin wouldn’t be lying if he said that he wasn’t actually trying his best for Kyungsoo’s sake.

 

 

 

“I’m here,” Jongin announced, pushing open the door with his shoulder and entered, carrying the tray steadily with both hands.

“Finally,” Kyungsoo heaved a sigh in relief, crawling up further on the bed and nearer to the edge so he could eat.

 

Jongin set up the small table at the edge of the bed. The table was so that Kyungsoo could eat while seated on his bed and not having to worry about spillage if he brought the bowl with him onto the mattress.

While Jongin had never experienced being as injured as Kyungsoo was because human weapons were hardly effective against him, and a fellow demon had not yet dared to go against him; Jongin did imagine that it must have hurt and disrupted Kyungsoo a lot.

Jongin didn’t like to encourage Kyungsoo to eat in bed because it was bad manners unfitting for a prince, but Jongin kept one eye shut and didn’t reprimand Kyungsoo for doing so this time because of the latter’s injury.

Kyungsoo worked hard after all and he deserved a bit of leeway from strict protocols and the expectations of how a prince should act, Jongin thought.

Just this once, Jongin held himself back from telling Kyungsoo off.

 

 

“Is it too hot?” Jongin asked, standing by the side of the bed, with a towel in his hand, ready to wipe any spills or mess should they occur.

“No, it’s just nice,” Kyungsoo assured, blowing a spoonful before swallowing it down.

“I can help with that too,” Jongin gestured to Kyungsoo’s act of feeding himself, noticing how unsteady and shaking Kyungsoo’s hands were.

“No, I can do it myself” Kyungsoo insisted, “I’m not that weak as you think me to be! I think I deserve more credit than you give me for.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt any further should it end up spilling. I am merely concerned for you,” Jongin clarified, lowering his head as he spoke so as to express his humility.

“So what if it spills? It’s just porridge and even if it burns me to death, why should it bother you!? You’re not the one who loses out here,” Kyungsoo snapped, “Just do your job as a goddamn butler like I wagered my soul for! I don’t need you lecturing me!”

 

Jongin couldn’t say he wasn’t totally impartial because he did feel something at being dismissed and scolded as such, but he was aware of his position as a servant and kept silent regarding his opinion and feelings.

 

Kyungsoo slammed his fist down on the tray on the table, where it sent the bowl tipping over and spilling porridge onto the aluminum tray and ultimately the table and also onto Kyungsoo’s fist.

Kyungsoo gasped and let out a low cry of pain when the heat of the porridge seeped through his skin and hurt him.

 

 

Jongin didn’t have to think twice or even for a second further before whipping out the towel in his hand, using it to wipe off the spilled liquid from Kyungsoo’s hands and pulling the table away from the edge of the bed.

As Jongin ran the towel and rubbed over Kyungsoo’s hand to make sure it was dry and not burned from the spill, Jongin couldn’t help but sigh and let Kyungsoo have a piece of his mind.

 

“This is what happens when you don’t know your limits and refuse help when you should have taken it,” Jongin tried to advice, “No one is saying you are weak and incapable here. I’m pretty sure your ego will be fine after that.”

“What makes you think I’m just egoistic?” Kyungsoo tried to deny the claim, attempting to pull his hand away from Jongin’s grasp.

Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hand tight and firm, not allowing him to let go. Kyungsoo kept pulling away but Jongin was way too strong and firm. Jongin didn’t even budge the least bit.

Kyungsoo was even beginning to feel scared and intimidated at how strong Jongin really was. While Kyungsoo was well aware of this fact, it often if not almost all the time slipped his mind.

 

With his other hand, Jongin used two fingers to turn Kyungsoo’s chin forward so Kyungsoo would face him.

Forced to look at Jongin; where Kyungsoo’s dark brown eyes met Jongin’s inhumanly red eyes and it froze him on the spot on the bed where he sat.

Jongin always hid his real eyes to blend in with the humans and Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was dead serious and meant business if the demonic eyes made an appearance.

 “You may be a competent human being but that’s what you are; a human. Simple things like spilling hot food all over yourself will hurt you. In the long run, you won’t be able to achieve your revenge and goals if you keep getting hurt. Do you want it to end up all for nothing? I’m doing this to help you so now don’t tell me that you can’t understand that?” Jongin hissed, threateningly if one might say.

 

 

Kyungsoo could only gulp and blink back in intimidation at Jongin’s harsh tone, unable to form a muster a response because of how frightened he was at Jongin at that moment.

There was truth in Jongin’s words and Kyungsoo only realized now how dumb he was to not see it, blinded by pointless and misdirected rage.

 

Jongin unclasped his hand from Kyungsoo’s chin and released the hand he was holding on to, softly and gently so as to not hurt Kyungsoo. Jongin was a demon but he was in no way totally heartless to beat down an already injured man.

Even in the heat of anger, Kyungsoo’s safety and wellbeing was still Jongin’s top priority that superseded all orders just like they had agreed upon when the contract was formed years ago.

 

Despite that, Kyungsoo was still turned to and facing Jongin, unmoving and slightly trembling but nothing too noticeable.

Somehow, Kyungsoo discovered that he could be intimidated but yet also trusting of the person- or rather being in front of him.

It was a feeling unlike any other he had experience and he only felt that way for Jongin and nobody else; not that there many demons roaming around the human world in the first place.

 

 

Jongin promptly straightened his posture and returned to his full standing height, standing straight before politely bowing at the waist to Kyungsoo seated at the edge of the bed.

Jongin cleared his throat and promptly announced, “My most sincere and deepest apologies for going out of line. I shouldn’t have acted that way to you.  I humbly accept all the punishment and repercussions for my actions so you may reprimand me as seen fit.”

Kyungsoo retracted his hand that he just realized was stretched out in front of him for no reason, laying his hand down on his lap and close to his body.

“It’s alright,” Kyungsoo assured, “There will be no repercussion so fret not. You haven’t done anything wrong for me to deserve to punish you,” Kyungsoo further added, still slightly trembling but managing to keep his voice clear and stable.

 

Jongin had lived many long years and had served a countless number of people who all had their own goals in mind. It was safe to say that he had seen it all and done it all.

But here, Jongin found himself feeling rather puzzled and slightly surprised at a human who hadn’t even lived a small fraction of the years he had.

Jongin thought that being caught surprised was something way behind him, forgotten in the days when he was a young and premature demon, but yet here he was being taken aback at Kyungsoo’s words.

Jongin was sure he heard it right and he almost couldn’t believe that Kyungsoo was actually letting him off the hook after such.

 

 

Jongin smiled awkwardly and slightly hunched over, “Excuse me, what?”

“What is 'what’?” Kyungsoo stared curiously back at Jongin, not understanding what Jongin was implying.

“Did I hear you correctly that you are letting me off for what I have just done without any repercussions?” Jongin felt awkward to even repeat his statement.

“Yes, of course,” Kyungsoo made it sound like it was an obvious and normal thing.

“W-well, I don’t mean to challenge your ruling and authority but I just found it rather odd considering the previous instances, so I decided to make sure. I mean, you have punished me just for putting the wrong number of teaspoons of sugar into your tea so I thought-“Jongin was cut off before he could even finish his explanation.

Kyungsoo interrupted Jongin, “I said all is fine, so be it that way. There was nothing but truth in your words, even if it was delivered in such a manner and I must have been blind to not realize it sooner. But now that I do see what you really mean, I believe you deserve to correct me with your words because you are in the right. I know you meant well.

Jongin stood up straight again, returning from his earlier hunching position, looking less confused and more pleased now than earlier on, “Well, if that is what you say so then I humbly accept it. Thank you for your thoughtfulness and insight, your Highness.”

“You can thank me by helping me eat. I still want to finish the porridge you made for me. I don’t want to let it go to waste now,” Kyungsoo eased, crossing his legs together while he sat on the edge of the bed, lips slowly turning into a soft smile.

Jongin bowed and smiled too in return, “Very well, your Highness.”

 

Jongin laid out a new napkin on Kyungsoo’s lap and at first wanted to help feed Kyungsoo; who however insisted that he could do it himself.

This time, Jongin was happy to let Kyungsoo have it his way because he knew it was something that Kyungsoo was capable of doing.

Jongin was not a crabby being, who had lived long enough and gotten tired of various people and the antics they brought to the table.

He was just in the simplest sense, concerned, for Kyungsoo, even if he didn’t know a gentler and better method to express it.

 

 

Kyungsoo finished his bowl of porridge to the last grain of rice and to the last drop of the tasteless but warm and fulfilling broth.

After Kyungsoo was done eating, Jongin proceeded to clean off the table and the bowls that he had laid out near the bed for Kyungsoo to eat.

Kyungsoo moved up from the edge of the bed and sat up against his pillow as Jongin was cleaning up, getting himself ready to go to bed.

 

Jongin finished clearing up the platter and pushed the table back to its usual place near the wall.

Jongin held up the tray containing the bowl and eating utensils with a napkin hanging on his arm, as he bade, “Good night, your Highness. I hope you sleep well. I will take my leave now and you can let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

“I think I’ll be good for now,” Kyungsoo replied, pulling the blankets over his body, up to his waist and then lying down on his soft springy mattress.

“Very well then,” Jongin obeyed, slightly nodding his head and moving towards the door with the tray balanced on one palm.

 

With his free hand, Jongin reached for the candle holder placed upon the shelf and was about to blow the candles out so Kyungsoo could go to sleep when Kyungsoo called out for him to do otherwise.

“Leave it on, please. I don’t want to fall asleep in the dark, so at least when it goes out I’ll be asleep by then,” Kyungsoo expressed, pulling the blankets up to his chest now and closer to his person.

“Alright,” Jongin affirmed, removing his hand from the candle holder and leaving it lit on the shelf.

 

 

Before Jongin left for the night and closed the door in front of him, he once more asked, “Is there anything, your Highness?”

Jongin could just feel that there was something else that Kyungsoo wanted to ask for but was withholding himself from doing so, thus prompting him to ask the question and make a confirmation before he retired for the night.

It was either instinctual or because Jongin had been around Kyungsoo so much to know how the human’s thoughts and feelings were normal.

 

Kyungsoo hesitated to reply, taking some of his time before he responded, “I don’t think so. I think that will be it for today. You can go.”

Despite Kyungsoo denying how Jongin felt, Jongin could still feel that Kyungsoo had something else he wanted to say but refrained against.

But Jongin had to abide by Kyungsoo’s orders even if he felt differently about it, and if did not risk his health or safety, Jongin had to obey the orders no matter what they were.

 

 

Jongin excused himself once more, leaving the room and softly shutting the door to Kyungsoo’s room.

Jongin did not question his feelings further since Kyungsoo had not made a big deal out of it anyway. Jongin trusted that Kyungsoo knew what was best for himself, even if he did sometimes get blinded by rage and failed to see the bigger picture.

 

 

Everyone else was already fast asleep by the time Jongin arrived at the kitchen from Kyungsoo’s room, Jongin could tell.

Jongin stayed up to clean the kitchen, wash the dishes and prepare for the next day so the other servants could just get up the next morning and carry out their tasks without additional prep work.

 

Only once he was done with his chores, Jongin returned to his personal room and began his bookkeeping duties of tracking the mansion’s financial records and sorting whatever extra work Kyungsoo needed assistance with.

Jongin did this every night by the burning candlelight on his desk, routinely and repeatedly without fail.

 

Jongin also noticed how much quieter it was that night and he smiled to himself because the silence was a sign that everything was alright in the mansion.

Jongin continued writing away on the ledger with his pen until the candle went out just before the dawn of the next morning.

 

 


	4. Act 4

 

Jongin let Kyungsoo sleep in a bit longer than usual the morning after. Kyungsoo did have a long night prior to that and slept later than usual, so Jongin wanted him to get enough rest to recover better from his injuries.

Doing so also allowed him to get more things done around the mansion because he didn’t need to tend to Kyungsoo yet, which he usually spent most of his time doing.

Household chores weren’t Jongin’s main task and priority but it did help him a lot to make sure the household affairs were taken care of and functional as it should be.

 

 

While Jongin was helping Sehun brush some dust off the ornamental vases in the drawing room, only so Sehun wouldn’t accidentally trip and smash the vases, Minseok came into the drawing room and told Jongin that there was a guest waiting downstairs.

Jongin had been too occupied with the chore at hand for him to not notice that another person had shown up at the mansion.

Jongin looked out from the window in the drawing room and saw a carriage outside with a footman waiting nearby.

Jongin could already accurately guess who the guest was from the distinctive fashion and style of the carriage that belonged to the royal family and was used only by a certain prince.

It was none other but Kyungsoo’s older brother and the crown prince, Baekhyun.

While Jongin couldn’t care less even if a dead man came back to life and then decided to pay a visit, he was slightly concerned about how Kyungsoo would react, because Jongin was damn sure that Baekhyun would demand to see Kyungsoo and not leave until then.

While Kyungsoo loved his brothers dearly, he wasn’t so keen on having to see Baekhyun again especially after the recent incidents that led him to further resentment.

 

 

Jongin didn’t want Kyungsoo to be further stressed at having to meet Baekhyun, so he tried his best at making Baekhyun wait for at least two hours in the tea room for Kyungsoo to wake up; refusing to wake Kyungsoo up just to let Baekhyun see him. Jongin wanted Kyungsoo to wake up when he pleased and when he had enough rest.

Unfortunately for Jongin and later on Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was a rather patient man and insisted on waiting even if Jongin was trying to convince him to come back another time so he wouldn’t have to waste time by waiting.

By making Baekhyun wait for hours, Jongin was hoping that Baekhyun would eventually give up and leave so Kyungsoo wouldn’t have to meet Baekhyun at all that day.

That wasn’t the outcome, however, because Baekhyun kept waiting and Jongin couldn’t just throw the crown prince out of the manor either.

 

 

 

Jongin was by Kyungsoo’s side the moment the young prince woke up from his sleep.

While it was Jongin’s displeasure to announce to Kyungsoo first thing in the morning that Baekhyun was there to visit, Jongin still had to carry out his duty with transparency.

 

To Jongin’s astonishment, Kyungsoo hardly reacted when he was told the moment he woke up, that Baekhyun was waiting in the drawing room for him for hours now.

Kyungsoo yawned and cupped his mouth with the back of his palm while sitting up on his bed and removed the blankets from off his body.

Jongin was standing beside the bed, ready to carry out the daily morning routine of helping Kyungsoo out of bed and helping him to the showers; except that this time, Kyungsoo might need more help to just move around and that he didn’t need to work that day because of his injury.

 

 

“I’ll see Baekhyun then,” Kyungsoo announced, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and planting them down on the laminated wooden floor, “We don’t want to keep him waiting any longer, do we? Besides, there is a lot I need to talk to him about too after that mission regarding Harold Kirsch.”

“Very well then, I will inform your brother that you will be seeing him shortly. Then I will assist you to prepare for this morning,” Jongin quickly followed up.

“No, there is no need for that. I will be fine by myself,” Kyungsoo assured, “Just go and let Baekhyun know. Make him some refreshments and appetizers too while you’re at it. I can get up to shower and get dressed by myself.”

“Very well then, please don’t hesitate to let me know if you need any form of assistance,” Jongin bowed at the waist and walked off, padding out of Kyungsoo’s room.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s wounds still ached like hell and impeded his movements greatly but he wasn’t going to let it stop him from carrying out his tasks and duties as he should.

Admittedly, Kyungsoo could be lenient at times when concerning other people, but he wasn’t willing to take it easy or give himself a pat on the back every once in a while. Kyungsoo was pretty much stricter on himself when compared to how strict he already was towards others.

 

Kyungsoo guided himself to the washroom attached to his room by holding onto furniture and walls so he wouldn’t fall down as his legs were still weak and the pain in his abdomen making him feel like keeling over and dropping at any moment.

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth and continued on nonetheless, successfully making it to the washroom where Jongin had already prepared a chair for him to sit on and some warm water in the tub for his bath.

Kyungsoo plopped down on the chair in a sigh of relief and undressed before taking the ladle from beside him and pouring warm water all over himself from the tub so he could bath.

There was no way that Kyungsoo was going to try and soak himself in the tub with the injuries he had sustained and had yet to heal completely. That didn’t sound like a good idea even from the get-go.

Kyungsoo felt a draft of cold air around his body that formed goosebumps on his skin once the warm water he had poured over himself had run down and off his body. Kyungsoo shivered and quickly scooped up another ladle of warm water from inside the tub to wet himself with.

 

This was still much better when compared to the horrors and bad experiences that Kyungsoo had previously been subjected to, and Kyungsoo wasn’t going to complain about it when he remembered from where he had come from and from what he had gone through to turn himself into the man he was today.

Kyungsoo could feel the warm water pouring down his body and the wave of the cooler surrounding air when the warm from when the water had run off. Kyungsoo could still feel the pain too, throbbing and sore in his abdomen, and that greatly reminded him of the fact that he was still alive to experience it all.

All these were signs that he was still alive and while he was, Kyungsoo had to continue striving on to one day exact his revenge not just for himself, but also for his father and the people in the manor whom he deeply cared and loved like family.

Kyungsoo was the only one left now and if he didn’t exact revenge for them, there was no one else to do so. Kyungsoo believed himself to be their last hope, even long after their deaths.

 

 

Jongin only returned to Kyungsoo’s room once he had finished up bathing, dried off and moved back to the bed.

Jongin then proceeded to help clean up Kyungsoo’s wound and put new dressings over it before assisting Kyungsoo to put on his clothes.

 

Once Kyungsoo was ready and presentable, Jongin helped him walk down to the drawing room on the first floor of the manor by holding Kyungsoo at the arm and making sure he didn’t lose his balance or fall over.

Kyungsoo struggled a bit with the stairs and Jongin had offered to carry Kyungsoo bridal style but Kyungsoo adamantly refused, being more embarrassed about it than being thought of as incapable and weak.

After much struggle and various of times almost going to fall over but was caught by Jongin in time, Kyungsoo did arrive at the drawing-room; panting and sweating with his clothes in a mess unlike when he had left his room looking neat, proper and orderly.

 

Kyungsoo liked making an impression to others because he believed it was important to have people look upon you with dignity and revere, even if it was his own older half-brother, Baekhyun.

Even if Baekhyun himself was still in nightclothes and half asleep during the few times that Kyungsoo came to visit him, Kyungsoo made sure he was fit and presentable for the audience of a crown prince even in that event.

Kyungsoo was too rigid on himself, after all.

 

 

 

Baekhyun smiled, sitting with his legs crossed over the other on the red couch, dressed rather casually for someone of his stature in a simple brown suit, pants, and tie.

Baekhyun looked more like their mother. Baekhyun looked nothing like Kyungsoo, who followed after his father that they didn’t happen to share. If one wasn’t aware of their relationship, nobody would have guessed that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were actually related.

Unlike Kyungsoo, Baekhyun had light hair and his features were softer and delicate. Kyungsoo could argue that Baekhyun didn’t have much of a harder upbringing and misfortune while growing up unlike him.

 

 

“It’s good to see you well, younger brother.” Baekhyun grinned once he saw Kyungsoo entering the room with Jongin in tow.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and huffed, plopping himself down on the couch opposite from Baekhyun, feeling relieved to finally being able to sit down and get off from being on his feet.

“I could say the same for you,” Kyungsoo grunted, sitting uncomfortably on the couch with his back slumped down on the backrest to accommodate his injuries.

“I dropped by two days ago to see you but you had yet to wake up after sustaining those injuries. Jongin told me to come back later so here I am now,” Baekhyun seemed pleased to announce, waving his hand around in the air.

“Thanks, I guess,” Kyungsoo shrugged, “Did our mother send you here?”

“Well, yes and no,” Baekhyun responded, taking a sip of the tea that Jongin had just refilled for him in the teacup.

“She did send me here to check up on your condition and follow up with you on the case regarding Harold Kirsch that I have officially taken over, so you don’t have to worry about that because it’s my task now. You can just rest and take your time to get better,” Baekhyun informed, calm and collected as was his nature.

Kyungsoo sighed, heaving his shoulders, “What was the point of assigning me on the mission if she was going to just send you in any way. She won’t even come to see me here while I’m injured and she’ll get someone else to do it for her.”

“You know that’s the way she is, younger brother. She was born in royalty and privilege to understand how people out of that circle think and feel. She doesn’t know how different it is for you but she still is our mother,” Baekhyun reasoned, nodding his head with the teacup on the saucer in his hands.

“Whatever, I’m not going to argue about that now,” Kyungsoo turned his head away to look at Jongin standing beside the couch instead of at Baekhyun right ahead of him, “-so what else are you here for now?”

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat and handed the empty teacup and saucer back to Jongin who promptly took it away and laid it back on the tray filled with plates of scones, biscuits and light delicacies that Jongin had prepared.

“I did come up to personally check up on your condition too. I am concerned about you too, as you may know. I am glad and honestly relieved to see you in better spirits and condition that I initially expected. I really thought the worst,” Baekhyun confessed.

“I appreciate that,” Kyungsoo mentioned monotonously, unsure if he really felt the words he had just said. Maybe he did, maybe he did not.

“Now that I’ve gotten that out of the way,” Baekhyun continued, sitting up straighter than he already was, “I have something to inform you of that I may think may interest you.”

“Humor me,” Kyungsoo dryly muttered, still slouching down against the couch he was seated on.

Baekhyun glanced over sharply at Jongin before darting his eyes back to Kyungsoo, “I think we might have leads on the group believed to be a dangerous demon-worshipping cult that was responsible for your father’s and former servants’ death.”

Upon hearing those words from Baekhyun’s mouth, Kyungsoo immediately jolted up and sat with his back straight, pain in his abdomen totally forgotten and ignored.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide and round in anticipation at the news he had just received. At that moment, he felt himself spiraling in an invisible vortex of emotions that consisted of doubt, expectation, suspense, and even disbelief.

 

“I’ve been investigating that cult for six years now and I don’t even know their name or if they even have one, to say the least. I’ve found nothing no matter how hard I tried! What do you mean by this?” Kyungsoo exclaimed, too surprised to believe what he was currently hearing.

“That is true. It wasn’t just you investigating that case when it happened six years ago. Our mother had her best officers to handle the case too but they found nothing either. The case was closed a few years ago-“, Baekhyun was then interrupted by Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo spoke with a stern voice, interrupting Kyungsoo, “-the case isn’t closed for me!”

“I know it isn’t for you,” Baekhyun remained calm and composed, “-which is why I came here to tell you that recently there was another similar incident taking place in the capital city, which we suspect to be some cult attempt at demon worshipping or whatnot. We have suspicions to believe that this cult may be related to the one responsible for what had happened to you too.”

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo blurted out.

“I speak the truth and nothing but the truth,” Baekhyun swore.

“Then why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” Kyungsoo hissed.

“I just recently found out too from our other brother, Jongdae. He was the one sent out to handle the case and he just found the connections too during the investigations and then told me about it, so I am here to relay the information back to you.” Baekhyun confided, “We don’t know much as of yet but I will keep informing you as it goes along. Once we have enough leads and you are fully recovered, you are free to take over the case as you wish. You have waited a long time for this after all, haven’t you?”

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t talk much anymore as his mind was still racing and making it hard for him to converse and think articulately.

All he could think of was his goal, revenge and how he was going to finally attain it after six long years. That may have not seemed like a long time to many but six years was easily almost one-third of the years that Kyungsoo had been alive. It was a big deal to him. 

 

 

Kyungsoo only sat and listened to Baekhyun talk until he left about an hour later, bidding goodbye with a warm smile and sending well wishes for Kyungsoo to get better sooner and quicker.

Kyungsoo went to the door with Jongin to see off Baekhyun, with Kyungsoo innately hoping Baekhyun to just leave as soon as possible.

While Kyungsoo loved his brother, Baekhyun, dearly; he couldn’t rid himself of the occasional envy, contempt, and annoyance he felt towards Baekhyun at times.

Just after Baekhyun got into his carriage that had been waiting outside for hours now, he reappeared once more from the carriage to dump a whole lot of gift boxes in various sizes into Jongin’s hands which he said to be gifted to everyone in the manor.

Jongin smiled awkwardly like he always did when he didn’t know how to ‘humanly’ react to something, politely thanking Baekhyun for the gifts that his hands were full of.

Baekhyun jumped back into his carriage this time and waved off from the window until he was out of sight and out of the manor’s front gates at the end of the pathway.

 

 

Kyungsoo sighed in relief, closing the front door after Jongin who had his hands full.

“I thought he’d never leave,” Kyungsoo grunted. 

Jongin glanced behind at Kyungsoo over his shoulder as he was juggling to hold up the gift boxes between his arms, “That didn’t go too bad unlike you made it out to be, didn’t it?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo held onto the back of Jongin’s black tailcoat to keep himself up while they were headed back to his room.

Jongin walked slower to accommodate Kyungsoo who was holding onto him since his hands were too full, “Yesterday, you were really angry about Baekhyun doing everything that you believe that you should be doing instead. You really stormed up a big fuss about that but you seemed alright to see your brother today. I was half-expecting you to pounce on him and I was ready to stop it if that were to happen.”

“There are just things that Baekhyun is better at than I am, and I know I have strengths in other areas too that Baekhyun might lack in. In such a situation, it’s better to complement each other than try to usurp the other. I realized that now and there is no point in me trying to hate Baekhyun for what I lack when he just wants the best for me,” Kyungsoo well-thought out his words and response.

“I am glad you are able to see it that way now,” Jongin expressed, trudging slowly one step a time on the carpeted floor within the manor, “That wasn’t so bad then, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t that bad,” Kyungsoo admitted, “Besides that, I just want to focus on getting better now so I can work on investigate the case about the cult.”

“You’ll be fine. I’m sure of it. I believe in your capabilities,” Jongin smiled, looking ahead where Kyungsoo couldn’t see his expression from behind.

Kyungsoo shivered all the way down to his spine and winced, “Don’t say that, Jongin. You scare me when you talk like that.”

“Why not?” Jongin asked, genuinely confused and worried that he might have actually said something wrong to displease Kyungsoo.

“Well, I never thought I’d hear praise and personal concern from you that has nothing to do with duties or our contract and whatnot,” Kyungsoo replied.

 

Jongin chuckled upon hearing the response and continued walking slowly, taking his time step by step until they reached Kyungsoo’s room.

Once Kyungsoo was back in his room, resting and working on whatever papers he could handle in the time being, Jongin continued about his duties around the house and distributed the gifts from Baekhyun to the other servants.

 

 

While Jongin was helping Chanyeol in the kitchen to roll out some dough to make the base for the pie they had planned to make for tea; Jongin paused midway through his chores and stopped to wonder what was it inside his cold demon heart that made him feel worried and concerned for Kyungsoo, that had absolutely nothing to do with upholding the pact they had made.

Jongin drifted off and lost his concentration, absorbed in his own thoughts when such an occurrence had never happened to him prior to this.

Jongin only returned to the present when Chanyeol accidentally dropped the rolling pin onto the floor, the loud sound snapping Jongin out of the daze.

Jongin brushed off his thoughts and feelings. He may have felt that way now towards Kyungsoo but Jongin didn’t feel that it was any use or worth pursuing it anyway.

It had always been about duty and nothing more. Kyungsoo was also human and his time would come long before Jongin’s.

The whole thought itself seemed too far-fetched and Jongin merely brushed it off as a mere slip in his usual stance and composure.

 

“What’s wrong, sir?” Chanyeol asked, holding the rolling pin he had dropped and picked up again, slightly puzzled to see Jongin spacing out.

Jongin smiled to himself and handed Chanyeol his own rolling pin to use, whilst taking the other rolling pin away from Chanyeol, “It’s nothing. Just carry on.”

 

It was nothing, Jongin wanted to believe.

Maybe, but demons could be wrong and make mistakes too.

 

 


	5. Act 5

 

It had been less than a month since what Kyungsoo regarded to be a blunder on his behalf, which he now blamed on no one but himself.

Now, Kyungsoo seemed to be getting better and regaining his health and strength by the day, following sustaining a gunshot wound to his abdomen, being the most injured he had been in six years.

The peak of summer was over and the hot seasons was slowly coming to an end, with fall creeping in closer as the calendar dates flew by. It was most evident by how cold the temperature could drop in the morning and late in the evening but still rise to sweltering heat in the afternoon.

 

 

The summer social event had also come to an end and Kyungsoo was sort of glad he had excused himself from attending or holding balls or parties because of his injuries.

Those practices were merely just for the sake of the noble and people with titles, just to please them to continuously support his family so they could stay in power in this century and the next one too probably.

 

Kyungsoo did end up holding a small tea party under a gazebo somewhere in the manor’s compounds and gardens just for himself and the servants of the manor without anyone else to end the summer’s social event season.

Despite Minseok falling asleep and snoring halfway through the tea party, Chanyeol bringing his chicken along and Sehun trying to scare off the chicken from pecking at the bread rolls with Chanyeol telling him off for scolding his “baby”, Kyungsoo thought that it was rather alright even when the gazebo turned into a brawl over a chicken and bread rolls with Minseok waking up in a panic and beginning to trash everything.

Jongin even laughed and Kyungsoo felt rather complacent, comfortable and at ease for the first time in a long time even with chicken feathers in his hair and fruit punch down the front of his white shirt.

Kyungsoo wasn’t brave enough to declare it yet because he was just so scared of loss but everyone there felt like family or something close to that to him now.

Sure, they were dysfunctional and one wasn’t even human, but if that didn’t matter then why would it now?

 

 

More than anything, Kyungsoo was happy to be able to be up and about and finally being able to take over the investigation of the mysterious cult that was allegedly related to the tragic incident almost six years ago.

Kyungsoo’s wound had healed up substantially by then, leaving him a permanent scar on where the bullet had made a clean and direct entry into his abdomen, only to be lodged there and then removed where it was discovered that the bullet only barely missed his vital organs by a close shave.

Kyungsoo hardly worried or fretted over his injuries the entire time he was confined because of it. He was more concerned about when he was ready to go back on the field and return to his usual routine. In fact, it was other people who worried about him more than he did for himself.

Although Kyungsoo appreciated their concern and their various forms and individual ways of expressing their worry; such as Chanyeol attempting to make porridge the way Kyungsoo liked it to be but failing miserably at, Minseok bringing in flowers he had planted in the garden but without a pot and carrying the dirt in his hands and making a big mess in Kyungsoo’s room, and Sehun offering to do a spring cleaning in the middle of summer only to end up dropping and breaking an expensive standing mirror.

Jongin, on the other hand, was more discreet but Kyungsoo did notice at nights how Jongin hesitated to leave his room and kept on finding excuses to stay there longer.

Jongin was hoping that Kyungsoo would ask him to stay and accompany him through the night because Jongin knew how scared Kyungsoo was at the dark and silence of the night, and how Kyungsoo would never ask for it despite how much he needed it.

 

 

On cold nights or after it rained or maybe even after a cold bath, the scar from the gunshot wound still ached and throbbed painfully; just like the scar from the wound he had on his back, left on him by the supposed cult members from six years ago.

But Kyungsoo relished in the pain whenever it began to hurt him because that all was proof that he was alive and that he existed and that everything happening to him was very much real and in reality.

Without the suffering and the turmoil he had to endure, Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d be the person he was today.

Kyungsoo believed he would still be the timid, quiet and shy boy who was the epitome of a sweet summer child; the person he used to be until the turning event that changed him.

With that, Kyungsoo believed he would day finally attain his revenge once and for all.

 

And Kyungsoo could feel himself growing closer to his goal, step by step and day by day.

 

 

**

 

 

Kyungsoo’s mission that day was the one regarding and concerning the alleged whereabouts and possible base of operations of the cult that he had been hunting, whose name and even basic information about had long eluded him.

The demon-worshipping cult had gone off the radar and went without leads or even the smallest trace for six years now, not since the tragedy that Kyungsoo had the misfortune to experience.

Only now, they had recently reemerged from hiding when a woman and her elderly father was found murdered in their own home with evidence left behind that led them to believe it was the same cult that had invaded the manor Kyungsoo lived in.

The distinctive mark and symbol of a pentagram encased within a circle- left behind in the house of the unlucky murdered woman and her father- was painted on the walls and floors in their own blood where their dead bodies were found, was the same one believed to belong to the cult.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s mission led him and Jongin to an abandoned town hall in the outskirts of the capital city, where it was believed to be the hiding spot or gathering spot for some members of the cult; as alleged by the people living in the area who had supposedly seen suspicious people wearing cloaks with the pentagram symbol emblazoned on it.

That day’s mission to scour and search the area for leads was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission so only Jongin and Kyungsoo had gone out to the field to investigate.

 

 

The abandoned town hall was situated quite a walks away from the main town center and laid there in ruins on a plot of land surrounded by overgrown shrubs, trees and the woods nearby.

Kyungsoo wore his simplest clothes that he believed to best suited for the mission, wearing knee length boots to search the area filled with debris on top of black trousers that matched his vest worn over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned to his elbow.

Kyungsoo had worn a black waist-length coat on top of his attire when he arrived but now had it tied somewhere around his waist.

Jongin always wore black and that day wasn’t an exception either, wearing his standard tailcoat butler uniform but now under his trench coat that he wore when out and about from the manor.

 

 

It was mid-September and around high noon or at least it was supposed to be because the skies were grey, gloomy and overcast that day. It would have easily passed off as an afternoon on any winter day minus the temperature difference.

After searching around and within the abandoned and decrepit town hall, Jongin and Kyungsoo still didn’t find any links or traceable clues for them to hunt after. It was just what it was, an abandoned town hall that had maybe been used at some point by the local children as a hiding or hangout place.

A search behind the town hall and within its overgrown, unmaintained and scattered compound did lead them to an old rundown tool shed.

 

 

After a more thorough search, a trap door was discovered, hidden beneath some debris of broken furniture and woods on the floor in the tool shed.

Kyungsoo and Jongin both pulled the trap door open to reveal a stone staircase that led down underground into a dark place. The moment the trap door was also pulled open, a cold rush of air was let out flowing from underground and up above.

Suspecting that there was something down there, Jongin lit a gas lantern that they had brought along and volunteered to go down underground and investigate.

Kyungsoo insisted to go along but Jongin refused to let Kyungsoo go down with him, since Jongin himself was unsure and unable to sense what was down there, and he was afraid of imposing unwanted and unexpected harm upon Kyungsoo.

 

Hence, Kyungsoo ended up waiting outside the tool shed just like Jongin had told him to; with an unlit gas lantern if it got dark since it was already a gloomy day, to begin with.

Kyungsoo sighed and exhaled, blowing air out of his mouth upwards so it blew his bangs around too, doing so out of boredom.

 

 

“How much longer is he going to take?” Kyungsoo whined to himself. He was sticky, sweaty and his legs were tired of standing up straight while waiting for Jongin.

Kyungsoo decided to lean against the wall outside the tool shed but decided against it when the wall made a loud creaking noise and the wooden boards looked like it might give way under a bit of weight.

Kyungsoo sighed, even more, rolling his eyes, and then decided to crouch and squat on the ground to give his legs some rest from standing too much.

 

Kyungsoo squatted down and placed the unlit lantern on the ground beside him outside and near the rundown tool shed. Kyungsoo hugged his legs and began staring at a line of ants walking on the ground, seemingly occupied at the sight because of how bored he was with nothing else to do.

Kyungsoo had come there expecting to be doing more and carrying out more tasks during the reconnaissance mission he was currently on.

While he was not surprised about being made to wait outside while Jongin was discovering and doing god knows what down underground beneath the trapdoor in the abandoned tool shed, Kyungsoo did hope to be part of the action and knowing firsthand what was actually going on down there.

To say the least, Kyungsoo actually found himself in a position of envy towards Jongin. But Kyungsoo was rational and he did know that it was better to have Jongin down there instead of himself.

 

 

Kyungsoo waited until his feet were sore and his thighs unable to hold his squatting weight upon his soles anymore.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to soil or dirty his trousers but he gave in and plopped his butt down to sit on the dirt ground. Jongin would do the laundry and cleaning later on, anyway.

In a way, Kyungsoo saw it as payback to Jongin for making him wait for so long outside without anything to do, when Kyungsoo expected to be doing much more.

So long that the clouds began to gather up, condense and thicken in the skies above and surrounding the area.

 It began to rain and the skies began to pour, drizzling at first before it turned into a substantial torrent of rainfall.

 

Kyungsoo made a disgruntled noise, cursing the skies or whatever entity was up there that seemed to be against him since this morning.

First; it was the hot, sticky weather and next it was this rundown place that gave him the creeps and made him very uncomfortable. Then, it now began raining to make matters even worse.

It was as if the entire universe was plotting to go against Kyungsoo that day, or so he felt.

 

 

Kyungsoo quickly ran into the abandoned tool shed to seek cover from the torrential downpour of rain. While Kyungsoo would never go in there on any other occasion just based on how rundown the tool shed looked, Kyungsoo didn’t think that he had much of a say in that now.

Kyungsoo tried closing the door to the tool shed once he was in there, but no matter how hard he tried, the door would never close properly back into its frame because of how broken it was.

Kyungsoo gave up and left the door, slightly hanging open, silently hoping that the rain and winds would not be strong enough to come in through the gap.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, somewhat in frustration at the whole situation and partially at relief in being away from the rain. Somehow, he had forgotten about being annoyed at waiting too long for Jongin.

Kyungsoo was slightly wet from the rain but he was quick to run into the tool shed so it wasn’t anything too bad to deal with.

Kyungsoo squatted towards the ground and pulled out a matchbox from his pocket, setting the gas lantern he had with him onto the ground.

 

Kyungsoo was pleased to find out that it was still dry and unaffected by the sudden rainfall. It was getting dark outside because of the thick clouds and the rain, and it was even more so inside the tool shed.

Swiftly, Kyungsoo took out a single matchstick and struck it against the side of the box until a flame was produced. Quickly, Kyungsoo lit the wick inside the gas lantern to light it up before the match’s flame went out.

 

 

Kyungsoo felt more at ease and a bit more comfortable now that he had a better, brighter and longer-lasting source of light, that being the gas lantern.

Still squatting and crouched to the ground, Kyungsoo hugged himself when he began to feel the chill creep up to him.

The rain had significantly lowered the surrounding temperature, causing a shiver to now run down Kyungsoo’s spine.

Kyungsoo began to worry that the wound from his recent bullet injury would begin to ache and sore because of the cold weather.

Whatever it was that Kyungsoo felt, he knew that he was severely uncomfortable and at unease to be there. Kyungsoo just wanted to leave but until now, he had yet to see Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo, still squatting, looked over his shoulder at the trapdoor on the ground- that Jongin had discovered in the tool shed, hidden beneath some scattered tools and loose planks of wood.

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin had found some sort of underground tunnel down there and that Jongin had chosen to go down there alone to investigate it.

Since Jongin had gone down there almost an hour ago, he had yet to reemerge and Kyungsoo had yet to hear of anything from his butler either.

 

 

At that time, Kyungsoo didn’t feel concerned or worried about Jongin. In fact, Kyungsoo hardly ever found himself in a situation to feel in such a way.

Jongin never failed to complete a task and he was inhumanly strong, which he happened to be. There was just no reason for Kyungsoo to worry about someone as perfectly capable like Jongin was.

 

 

Kyungsoo decided to set out to look for Jongin, down the trapdoor, and down the underground tunnel, all despite Jongin advising Kyungsoo to stay put and wait.

It hadn’t been long enough to get worrying but Kyungsoo just didn’t like the time and place he was in. Something didn't seem to be right and making him feel unsettled, despite how uneventful it had been since they arrived there.

 

“Just wait here, your Highness. I’ll be done as soon as possible, and then I’ll get back to you,” Kyungsoo imitated Jongin’s voice, sarcastically, as he swung the trapdoor open to reveal a staircase carved from stone.

Kyungsoo didn’t like being left alone, being made to wait without any update and although he wouldn’t admit it, the gloomy rainy atmosphere outside while in the middle of nowhere did creep him out.

 

 

The trapdoor itself was heavier than Kyungsoo expected, requiring him to put in more than usual effort just to pull it up and swing it open.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think that Jongin could just pull it open with ease, only to get annoyed at the fact that Jongin wasn’t there with him to do so.

 

A cold draft of air came rushing from beneath once Kyungsoo pulled the trapdoor open, blowing cold air in Kyungsoo’s direction and especially his face.

Kyungsoo gulped when he had to look down beneath the opening. It was dark, for sure, and the light from the gas lantern was not able to shine further than a few steps of the stone staircase that led to below.

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo yelled down the opening, hearing his voice echo and reverberating off the walls of the tunnel. Hearing no response, Kyungsoo yelled again, this time louder. Kyungsoo repeated the action again for a third time, even louder, only to be met with the same absence of response.

Something was definitely off and Kyungsoo knew that now.

Jongin never failed to come when he was called to. It was one of the terms in the contract that Kyungsoo had formed with Jongin; in which Jongin was to always come to Kyungsoo’s side whenever he was called for.

Jongin stuck by his word and never failed to fulfill the clauses, not until that day it seemed.

 

 

Now, Kyungsoo felt very strongly that he had to go down the underground tunnel and that he certainly had to go and look for Jongin.

Kyungsoo lowered a foot onto the first step but immediately retracted, pulling his foot back up and distancing himself from the opening, shaking his head and cowering.

It was too dark beyond what he could see and Kyungsoo absolutely loathed the dark.

 

 

Innately, Kyungsoo had given up and had decided that he didn’t want to face his fear of the dark to go into that underground tunnel.

Kyungsoo backtracked and turned around, stomping to the half-open door of the tool shed and was about to leave the place entirely until a thought came across his head.

Sure, Kyungsoo feared the dark but he was afraid more of losing the people close to him again. Kyungsoo hated the idea of being left alone again, but he more hated the idea of being helpless and not being able to do anything to help them yet again.

 

All these past six years would have been worth nothing and gone to waste if Kyungsoo couldn’t even protect one person he cared about.

Kyungsoo just never thought that the “person” would actually be Jongin.

Only now, Kyungsoo began to worry that Jongin might be in danger. Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine what it was that was halting Jongin, even to ignoring his calls.

Kyungsoo just knew and felt a strong rush within himself to just brave his fear of the dark, and go down that underground tunnel.

 

Kyungsoo had always feared the dark since he was a child. Because of that, he had sort of developed some sort of coping mechanism to deal with it when he absolutely had to.

As a child, Kyungsoo would screw his eyes shut tight and relied on his hearing and sense of touch to get around until he was sure that he was in somewhere brighter.

Kyungsoo would do that whenever he woke up in the middle of the night in the dark, so he could leave his room and look for his father, who would comfort him.

Nowadays, the presence of a certain suit-clad demon was the one that helped eased Kyungsoo on those long, lonely nights.

 

 

 

Using the same technique he had been using as a child, Kyungsoo screwed his eyes tight shut as he began his descent down the stone staircase to down below.

With one hand, Kyungsoo firmly gripped the handle of the gas lantern and with the other hand; Kyungsoo placed it on the wall to guide his movements and direction while his vision was temporarily blacked out.

 

Kyungsoo counted ten steps on the staircase before he landed on flat ground that now led forward instead of downwards.

Kyungsoo carried on, feeling his way through and walking with small, slow and carefully calculated steps.

Kyungsoo couldn’t see anything but the dark he imposed on himself was leaps and bounds better than the one enveloping him. At least, Kyungsoo felt like he had a control over willingly closing his eyes to see nothing but darkness.

 

 

It was eerie to be alone in such a suspicious and unknown place, without any sense of sight and direction, not knowing what had happened to Jongin.

The assumption that there was probably something or someone out there that was able to prevent Jongin from coming when he was called for, was an even scarier thought than what Kyungsoo had to face at the time.

Nonetheless, Kyungsoo kept moving forward, even humming a song to keep himself distracted from the weightless yet crushing pressure of the darkness.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sure did felt it but he didn’t notice it until it became more obvious.

The hand that Kyungsoo had placed on the wall, which he used as a guide to walk within the dark- was used to touching the rough, coarse surface of the underground tunnel’s walls.

But soon enough, a bit further down from where Kyungsoo began his journey into the pitch-black, Kyungsoo’s hand soon began to touch on smoother, finer walls instead.

The walls felt more refined and even the ground that Kyungsoo was walking on felt smoother even through his shoes.

 

Kyungsoo noticed it by now but he didn’t think it was any cause of concern, enough for him to open his eyes.

Kyungsoo did open his eyes, however, when he could sense light and brightness even from behind his closed eyelids.

Only then did Kyungsoo dare to open his eyes, comforted now by the presence of light, without even thinking of where he had ended up at.

 

 

When Kyungsoo regained his vision, it took him some time getting used to the sudden brightness without hurting his eyes.

It was now bright enough indeed and the gas lantern in Kyungsoo’s hand didn’t seem useful anymore in this current situation.

Kyungsoo was still underground; he had yet to leave the tunnel. Kyungsoo had merely just arrived in a different section of the underground tunnel where it was adequately lit with torches and gas lamps.

 

 

Kyungsoo now began taking a look to see where he ended up at.

It appeared to be part of the underground tunnel that opened up into a wider section than the narrow passage that Kyungsoo had come from.

Here, the floors and walls appeared to be smooth, polished and clean. That and the lights were evident that this place was obviously maintained by someone.

This section of the tunnel was as wide was an average room but the ceiling was still lower than usual as it was underground.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice and continue to observe the circle of unlit candles left running along the walls in a circle.

Kyungsoo crouched to the ground to touch on the candlewick, feeling that it was hot and judging by some of the wax that had molten off, that someone was here and had been using it recently.

Kyungsoo got back to his feet and looked on ahead, seeing darkness continuing on beyond the underground space he was at, where the tunnel continued on even further beyond there.

 

 

 

Trying to find some clue as to where he was, Kyungsoo looked up at the low ceiling to see a perfect circle painted in white paint along the diameter of the ceiling.

Kyungsoo didn’t quite have a clue as to what that meant until he looked to his feet to get a proper look at the floor beneath him.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how to react at first when he finally saw the pentagram painted in white on the floor, which he happened to be standing in the middle of.

Kyungsoo then gulped when he noticed that the candles on the floor were situated at each of the five points of the pentagram.

The circle painted on the ceiling and the pentagram painted on the floor formed a perfect pentacle; a five-pointed star enclosed within a circle that was used for occult rituals, human sacrifices and even conjuring beings from the netherworld.

 

 

Kyungsoo almost tripped while standing still, shocked at what he saw, to say the least.

There was no doubt now that this place did belong to some occult, ritualistic cult who meddled in the dark arts. It was just a suspicion but there was a very high chance that they were the same people responsible for the tragedy of six years ago.

Kyungsoo couldn’t confirm that yet but he knew that he absolutely had to get out of there as soon as possible.

 

Kyungsoo entirely forgot about his initial mission to go after Jongin, as he was now concerned about removing himself as far as possible from that place.

Kyungsoo didn’t feel good and thinking that these people might be responsible for the slaughter six years ago, only made him feel terrified even more.

 

 

Kyungsoo was about to turn on his heel, ready to run back up from where he came from with the gas lantern firmly gripped in his hand, when a strong gust of wind seemingly came out of nowhere.

The wind rushed through the entire tunnel, strong enough to make Kyungsoo close his eyes and cover his face with his arm.

 When Kyungsoo felt that the rush of wind was now over, he opened his eyes to pitch-black darkness yet again.

 

The wind had blown out all the torches, lights and even the gas lantern that Kyungsoo was sure he was holding.

“No…no,” Kyungsoo trembled, falling to his knees and struggling to find the matchbox in his pocket.

 

Kyungsoo did find the matchbox in his pocket, relying only on touch in the dark.

However, Kyungsoo shook and trembled too much and struggled to light the match as a result. Kyungsoo’s hand was unsteady and jittered, causing him to drop the matchbox from his hands and spilling all the matches all over the floor.

“No…” Kyungsoo sobbed, frantically crawling all over the ground, feeling around in the dark with his hands for a matchstick.

 

Kyungsoo did find a matchstick and almost cried out in relief, only to be distraught again when he realized that he now lost the matchbox for him to strike the match against to light it. 

It felt like the entire universe was plotting against Kyungsoo, somehow.

 

With the single matchstick in his hand, Kyungsoo began feeling around for the matchbox, now in tears and in a complete sobbing mess.

In any other situation, Kyungsoo would find this extremely humiliating of himself. But when he felt fearful for his life and having to face both of his greatest fears at the same time, Kyungsoo’s pride and ego were swallowed for his survival.

 

 

 

After some time, Kyungsoo gave up and decided that looking for the matchbox was probably a futile attempt if he didn’t want to be there any longer.

At that point, it was better to just brave the dark and run back in the direction that Kyungsoo had come from; not that he was sure which way was which in the dark.

There were just two paths, one leading to and one leading from the wide section in the tunnel. Kyungsoo would just have to play with his luck and choose either one.

 

Before Kyungsoo got to his feet and decided to run down either one path, Kyungsoo screamed at the top of his voice, calling out for Jongin again once more.

Kyungsoo’s voice loudly echoed off the walls and ceiling of the tunnel, his cries loudly roaring in his own pair of ears.

Kyungsoo had decided that he would be responsible for getting himself out of there, biting the bullet to do so.

But that didn’t stop him from trying or attempting to call out for Jongin once more, hoping that maybe Jongin was true to the clauses of their contract; that he’d protect Kyungsoo above everything else, that he’d do as ordered by Kyungsoo, that he would never lie to Kyungsoo and that he’d come whenever he was called for.

 

 

Then there was the deafening silence but Kyungsoo could only hear the sounds of his blood coursing, running and roaring through his ears drums in fear and anticipation.

“Oh, he’s not coming,” a male voice spoke up, eerily too calm and collected for the situation.

Kyungsoo froze in shock, petrified, still on his knees as he was just about to get up when the disembodied voice spoke up.

Kyungsoo couldn’t exactly pinpoint where this voice was coming from but it was seemingly from not far in front of him.

Kyungsoo was unable to do anything and it felt like he wasn’t in control of his own body either. He could figuratively feel his own soul leaving him out of fear, as his body was glued there unmoving.

 

“Here, let me get that for you,” the voice continued.

Then, Kyungsoo felt the matchstick in his hand being yanked from his grasp, leaving Kyungsoo to grasp on his own fist instead.

There was an even spookier feeling when Kyungsoo felt like he recognized this voice but was also unable to put a face to whom it belonged to.

 

 

Kyungsoo only heard the sounds of the matchstick being struck against the matchbox, which the owner of the voice had seemingly found with ease even in the darkness where Kyungsoo could see nothing.

The match was lit and Kyungsoo could see its small burning, orange flame for a few seconds before the match was brought to the gas lantern that Kyungsoo had with him but dropped.

Kyungsoo saw a clothed arm holding the matchstick up in the darkness but he still failed to recognize who it was.

Kyungsoo just knew that it wasn’t Jongin, for sure.

 

The gas lantern was too lit before the brief flame of the matchstick went out.

Whoever it was, lifted the gas lamp by its handle near to Kyungsoo’s face, where Kyungsoo was now somewhat able to see who it was behind the light.

 

 

“No, you’re supposed to be dead,” Kyungsoo gasped, also surprised that he was able to form a coherent sentence in the midst of the fright.

“That’s what everyone believes, yes,” the man, the owner of the voice, replied.

“You’re not real. You’re not here. It’s just a trick to deceive me,” Kyungsoo shook his head, closing his eyes, hoping that the other person would disappear if he did that.

“How harsh. Why would you deny your father like that? I thought you’d be happy to see me,” the man assuming the appearance of Kyungsoo’s father just as he looked like six years ago before the tragedy- expressed with a playful pout.

 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, caught in his throat when he felt a cold hand touch his face.

This man, who seemed to look like Kyungsoo’s father caressed his cheek, seemingly trying to comfort him. The result turned out to be a complete opposite because Kyungsoo was left even more terrified.

Kyungsoo had his eyes screwed shut, his head turned and pressing his face to his shoulder as an attempt to prevent the man from touching him.

Kyungsoo whimpered, trembling, “Please don’t touch me.”

Kyungsoo’s request fell to deaf ears and he no longer had the strength nor the will to stand up and run, lacking the power to remove himself from that unpleasant situation.

 

 

Kyungsoo hated feeling so helpless, so incapable and so useless despite how hard he had tried to not be all of that.

This was not what he had spent the entire six years for. In the end, despite how much Kyungsoo thought that he had grown as a person since then, all of it seemed like a lost cause when he couldn’t even get up and run from there despite how badly he wanted to.

Kyungsoo was in despair but he wasn’t sure why now; because of the current situation or because of the immense failure on his part.

 

Whichever it was, Kyungsoo was torn apart from the inside out because of his own emotions.

On the outside, Kyungsoo was by all means fine. Inside, Kyungsoo not only felt torn but also ripped apart, shredded and utterly broken.

 

Kyungsoo was too distressed, too stunned and too much in shock to be capable of doing anything else.

Kyungsoo could only crouch to the floor, pull on his own hair, cry and scream out in a hoarse voice that was fading and growing weak as every second passed.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s cries and screams of terror were further amplified by the echoes and the reverberations against the walls of the tunnel, up to a point where it got deafeningly ear-piercingly loud.

If Kyungsoo could realize what he was doing at that moment, he would be surprised at just how loud his voice could get.

 

 

Kyungsoo failed to hear the sounds of shoed footsteps running towards his direction from down the tunnel. The running footsteps grew louder by the second, signaling that a certain someone was getting closer.

The man, who appeared to look like Kyungsoo’s father, however, did hear those nearing sounds and backed away from Kyungsoo when he heard so, visibly unpleased at this new incoming presence.

 

 

 

Jongin rushed into the section of the tunnel to see Kyungsoo lying in a fetal position in the middle of the pentagram symbol, tugging on his hair and screaming.

Kyungsoo yelled yet again when he saw Jongin, crying, “He’s here, get him away from me,” repeatedly.

“There’s no one here,” Jongin frantically replied, kneeling on the ground and pulling a flailing Kyungsoo into his arms.

“He’s here,” Kyungsoo shrieked in Jongin’s face.

 

Jongin was aghast. He looked over his shoulder and around again, only to prove himself right that there was no one but himself and Kyungsoo there.

If there was someone else within their vicinity, Jongin would have been able to tell with his demon sense alone. But he wasn’t able to.

Jongin felt terrified for the first time in a long time when he just couldn’t fathom or understand what it was that made Kyungsoo like this, as he held a thrashing and writhing Kyungsoo within his arms.

 

 

Realizing that the longer they were there, the worse things would get; Jongin quickly scooped up Kyungsoo and carried the prince out of the tunnel.

Jongin ran, down the opposite way that Kyungsoo had come into the tunnel from, with the sole aim to get Kyungsoo out of there as soon as possible.

 

Jongin had earlier discovered about the wide section in the underground tunnel that was set up for occult rituals.

He had also discovered that the tunnel led down further to an exit that opened up behind some overgrown bushes, near an abandoned building that was also close to the roadside.

 

 

When Jongin emerged from the exit behind the bushes, Kyungsoo was now worryingly quiet but evidently trembling and softly whimpering in his arms.

It had stopped raining but was still cloudy and grey outside.

Jongin set Kyungsoo down on the ground that was overgrown with weeds and grass. Kyungsoo fell to his knees, unable to stand on his own two feet.

 

 

**

 

In the distance, on the hilltop behind the abandoned building where the tunnel’s exit was close to, a certain prince- clad in the kingdom’s official uniform smiled to himself behind a pair of binoculars that he was looking through.

“I think we can move in now,” the prince instructed to several of his men waiting near him, once he saw Jongin and Kyungsoo emerge from the tunnel.

“As you instruct, Prince Jongdae,” the prince’s assistant bowed, obeying and ready to execute the prince’s orders.

 

**

 

 

Outside the tunnel, Kyungsoo screamed once more when he saw Jongin’s face, “Get away from me!”

“It’s me, Jongin, your Highness,” Jongin stretched out an arm to assist Kyungsoo but was swatted and pushed away instead.

“No! I said get away from me,” Kyungsoo spat, physically pushing Jongin away. Kyungsoo was unable to stand and had landed on his butt on the grass, staining his clothes all over.

Jongin didn’t further attempt to approach Kyungsoo, only able to stare wildly at his gloved hand that Kyungsoo had turned away.

Jongin didn’t understand what was going on, and he wasn’t supposed to be this powerless like a human would be.

 

 

Jongin was distracted by the sounds of hooves and the wheels of a carriage approaching fast, closing in on them from down the road just near the abandoned building near the tunnel’s exit.

Jongin saw the royal family’s official emblem emblazoned on the carriage doors, which made him instantly snap his head back at Kyungsoo who was now mumbling incoherently and rocking on the ground.

As a butler, one of Jongin’s primary duties was to make sure that his master’s reputation and image was taken care of.

 

Least to say now wasn’t the right time for someone from the royal family to show up, when Kyungsoo was in such a state.

Jongin was too late to pick Kyungsoo up and try to run their way back to the manor now.

The carriage and horses with the men that personally served the royal family pulled up at the roadside. They began to dismount off their horses one by one, walking their way on the grasses and bushes to where Jongin and Kyungsoo were.

 

 

A certain man walking in the center of all the other men made Jongin scowl unpleasantly. It was Jongdae certainly; Kyungsoo’s second older half-brother, the second son of the Queen and the one that Jongin disliked the most.

“I see that you’ve taken care with most of the details. We’ll take the case regarding the cult over from here,” Jongdae announced with smug, pulling the gloves off of his hand before shaking his head at the sight of Kyungsoo on the ground.

“What kind of butler are you who would let his master get that bad. Sometimes, I wonder where Kyungsoo even picked you up from.” Jongdae continued, throwing his gloves over to an assistant who caught it, “-but maybe you two misfits deserve each other.”

“What is the meaning of this, your Highness?” Jongin asked through gritted teeth, having to restrain himself, irritated with Jongdae, to say the least.

Jongdae shrugged, still eyeing Kyungsoo with disgust, “Well, Kyungsoo was going on and on about how he wanted the case- something about revenge for the past six years and what not. God, he wouldn’t stop so Baekhyun told me to just hand the case over to him so I did. I didn’t fully let go of my responsibility for the case though, I just let Kyungsoo carry it out with you. Only then he would shut up, you know?”

“So you were observing us, knew we were here and that Kyungsoo was in possible danger, yet you did nothing and now you want the credit for everything?” Jongin almost mockingly questioned.

“He’s an annoying kid. If you had some edgy, younger brother who went on and on about revenge, you’d get annoyed too,” Jongdae tried to justify, pointing a finger at Kyungsoo, “He wanted it so bad so I gave it to him. It’s not my fault he’s so terrified that he lost his marbles.”

 

Jongin, realizing that it was futile to just be standing there and throwing words at Jongdae, picked Kyungsoo up and was about to just leave and head back at the manor.

Kyungsoo who was now just shivering and muttering nonsense didn’t resist and allowed himself to be carried by Jongin.

“Good, you two go off home now. Thanks, I suppose,” Jongdae waved a hand as if to chase the two from there.

 

Jongin ignored the other prince and announced to Kyungsoo curled up in his arms, “Let’s go back to the manor, your Highness.”

 

 

Jongin would try to resolve and fix things somehow when they were back at the manor, however, he might have to do it.  

 

 


	6. Act 6

 

Jongin stood outside the door to Kyungsoo’s room in silence, with one hand firm on the handle while his other hand balanced a tray with a teapot and cup on it.

Sehun had come along and was standing behind Jongin, ready to lend his help if needed.

Jongin hesitated and hastened to make his entrance, greatly delaying from going inside as he was questioning if he should even proceed.

Jongin still stood by the contract to serve Kyungsoo, but he also felt an incessant feeling of guilt and wrong towards Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin blamed it on himself for it was his and only his fault. Jongin had left Kyungsoo alone, even for a while on the day when they discovered the underground tunnel near the abandoned townhouse that they were investigating.

Alone, Jongin had found his leads and clues to the demon-worshipping cult especially upon the discovery of the chamber in the underground tunnel.

After being down there and going further than he expected to, Jongin was fully aware of the time that had passed since then and that Kyungsoo was left all alone.

Instead of returning to Kyungsoo, Jongin stubbornly pursued his search by going on ahead and leaving Kyungsoo alone for an even longer time.

 

Jongin never expected Kyungsoo to actually come down into the tunnel and look for him. Jongin had expected Kyungsoo to just stay put or run away in the worse case.

Kyungsoo was afraid of the dark and he never felt the need to go after Jongin either. Jongin didn’t think that Kyungsoo would actually do just both of that.  

 

But that was to the contrary, of course, because Kyungsoo did end up coming for him after all.

Jongin had been wrong a few times in the past. He just didn’t think it’d be like this.

 

 

 

Jongin took a deep breath, turned the door handle and braced himself for whatever would be waiting for him behind that door.

When Jongin entered Kyungsoo’s room, the latter was curled up underneath his blankets, forming a visible heap under the fabric.

Sehun too moved into the room shortly after Jongin.

Jongin closed the door back with the heel of his feet before moving towards the side table near Kyungsoo’s bed.

 

Jongin set down the tray on the side table, pulling out a napkin and placing it on his arm before announcing, “Your Highness, I have brought your tea.”

 

There was no response coming from Kyungsoo. Instead, Kyungsoo remained hiding under the blankets, cocooning himself from everything outside.

Jongin cleared his throat, enunciating and speaking a tone louder, “Your Highness, I have arrived to bring you your tea.”

With slow creeping movements, Kyungsoo peeled away the blankets from the top of his head to look and saw Jongin standing there by the bedside.

“There’s a demon in my room!” Kyungsoo screamed upon the sight of Jongin there.

 

Kyungsoo flung a pillow to Jongin’s face before quickly hiding back under the blankets.

Jongin this time also managed to catch the pillow before it hit his face, holding it to his side. Kyungsoo was always doing this.

 

It was just yesterday that Jongin had found Kyungsoo in a traumatized condition, unable to form coherent decisions or to understand what had happened to him.

Today, Kyungsoo was still like this, severely scared and seemingly mentally incapacitated. Whatever it was in that underground chamber in the tunnel had managed to frighten Kyungsoo to this point.

Kyungsoo was able to remember Jongin as a demon, but he was still unable to remember that Jongin had been his loyal butler and aide for the past six years since they had formed a contract with each other.

 

 

Jongin sighed before grabbing onto the blankets that Kyungsoo was hiding beneath. Jongin was about to yank the fabric off of Kyungsoo before he was stopped by Sehun.

“Let him be, he seems very scared,” Sehun mentioned, placing a hand on top of Jongin’s that was grabbing onto the blankets.

Jongin listened to Sehun and retracted his hand, lamenting, “How am I supposed to carry out my duties like this?”

“We’ll figure out a way until the prince gets better,” Sehun advised.

 

Hearing Sehun speak, Kyungsoo slowly peeled the blankets off of himself again, revealing only his head from underneath the blankets.

Kyungsoo saw Sehun standing beside the bed and seemed rather fine with the manservant’s presence. Then Kyungsoo saw Jongin still there, standing beside Sehun and screamed at Jongin to leave the room.

 

 

“As you wish,” Jongin spoke through gritted teeth, very obviously trying to contain his irritation.

Jongin cleared up the napkin and tray with the untouched teapot on it, before making his way out of the room.

Jongin left as he was ordered to. His defiance had somewhat led to the mental incapacity that Kyungsoo was plagued with at the moment.

Jongin didn’t wish to further disobey Kyungsoo’s order, upholding the contract that they have with each other. Even if it meant getting out of Kyungsoo’s sight and being unable to serve the latter, as contradicting as the whole thing was.

 

 

As Jongin was leaving the room, Sehun too followed suit.

Minseok was there, standing outside the room with Chanyeol in tow, the both of them very visibly worried.

“Is the prince alright?” Minseok sheepishly asked, tugging onto the hem of his shirt.

“He doesn’t want me around so there’s nothing I can do about that. I have to obey his orders even if it means to stay away,” Jongin answered, exasperatedly.

“I heard him screaming something about a demon in his room. The prince really seems shaken up with whatever happened if he thinks he can see demons and stuff,” Chanyeol assumed, scratching his head.

“I didn’t see a demon in the room for sure,” Sehun replied, standing with the other servants of the household outside of Kyungsoo’s room.

 

Jongin tapped his foot and looked away at the mention of the demon in Kyungsoo’s room, choosing to not contribute to that conversation between the other servants.

“So, what are we going to do about it, sir?” Minseok asked, expressing concern for Kyungsoo.

“We’ll take care of the day to day duties around the manor as usual. We have to make sure everything is up and running as normal. I will take care of everything if the royal officials come around while the prince is still like ‘that’”, Jongin clarified.

“Yes, sir,” Minseok and Chanyeol replied in unison.

Sehun remained silent but slightly nodded his head in agreement.

 

The servants dispersed shortly, each of them returning to their assigned and respective duties around the household sans Sehun.

Sehun stood in front of Kyungsoo’s room for a bit longer, feeling very bad for Kyungsoo.

While the other servants did feel the same way too, Sehun found that it hit a bit too close to home for himself. Sehun was the youngest person in the household, being even younger than Kyungsoo and closest in age to the prince that he served.

Everyone knew Kyungsoo to be the charismatic, poised and determined leader. They just weren’t used to seeing Kyungsoo severely regressed like this.

After all, it was Kyungsoo that they owed their current peaceful lives too.

 

 

Sehun took a deep breath and recalled that Kyungsoo never explicitly ordered him to stay away. It was directed towards Jongin and not him.

Sehun pulled down the door handle to Kyungsoo’s room and slowly entered, hoping he could be of help to his unwell master.

 

 

 

 

In the meantime, Jongin was in Kyungsoo’s office going through letters and official matters on behalf of Kyungsoo, considering that Kyungsoo was unable to tend to his duties at the time being.

Jongin read through several letters, quickly understanding and memorizing the contents before putting the paper away. As a demon, the ability to read fast and understand almost everything was something natural to him.

While Jongin couldn’t do much and take too much action without Kyungsoo’s order, he would just have to remember everything and relay it to Kyungsoo later on.

 

As Jongin was reading an official letter sent by the Queen, Kyungsoo’s mother, Jongin almost snapped the small knife used to open letters within his left-hand.

“I’ve been making far too many mistakes lately,” Jongin told himself, speaking under his breath.

Jongin then chuckled almost manically, “This is not right. I am not a frail weak human being.”

 

Jongin turned to look at his reflection in a large mirror hanging on a wall across from the desk. Sure, he had the appearance of a human now, but he was far removed from being one.

But somehow, he was a feeling a bit too human when he was languished and in a stalemated situation as he was now.

It appeared that Jongin just didn’t know how to proceed further without Kyungsoo’s instructions because serving Kyungsoo was his main purpose of being there.

It bothered Jongin even more that he had lived for so long and been through so much, but yet found himself in a situation he had never experience before.

Jongin pressed his gloved palm to his face and continued dryly laughing into it, somehow finding it comical.

 

 

 

 

Even with Kyungsoo in the state, he was in, serving and remaining loyal to Kyungsoo remained as Jongin’s objective.

Jongin still prepared a meal and new clean clothes for Kyungsoo to wear before bringing it up to the room. Jongin knew that the outcome would probably be just like earlier on, but he still had to prioritize Kyungsoo’s wellbeing.

Jongin couldn’t let Kyungsoo go starving and dirty without doing anything to stop it.

 

When Jongin arrived at Kyungsoo’s room again in the afternoon, Jongin was surprised to find Sehun sitting on the bed with Kyungsoo.

Before Jongin arrived, Kyungsoo appeared to be relaxed and at ease around Sehun.

When Kyungsoo realized that Jongin had entered, he immediately latched onto Sehun and began trembling and cowering. Kyungsoo buried his head on Sehun’s stomach, grabbing tightly onto Sehun’s clothes.

 

 

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Sehun apologized, pinned to the bed because of Kyungsoo tightly holding onto him.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Jongin mentioned with a sigh, hands full with trays of food and change of clothes.

“I know I’m not supposed to be here. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t leave the prince alone when I saw him like that. It is because of him that I have this life now,” Sehun responded, hugging back onto Kyungsoo as if to protect him.

“I know,” Jongin muttered under his breath, slightly annoyed as he set down the trays and clothes onto a table.

 

Jongin tilted his head as he glared at Sehun and Kyungsoo on the bed before an idea came across his mind.

“It seems that the prince is comfortable with you,” Jongin noted.

“I don’t know why too, maybe it’s because we’re close in age to each other,” Sehun mentioned, feeling squeamish himself.

“Maybe,” Jongin supposed before picking up the clothes once again and then handing it to Sehun, making sure he kept distance between himself and the bed they were on.

“What is it for?” Sehun asked, looking up at Jongin from the bed.

“You will clean then dress the prince and feed him his meal. Spoon feed him if you have too. I would do it but I can’t disobey the prince even it means being away from him,” Jongin stressed.

“Yes, I will,” Sehun nodded, taking the clothes from Jongin’s hand.

“Very well then, I will take care of your duties in the meantime. Keep me updated with the prince’s progress and let me know if you need any form of assistance,” Jongin announced, straightening his tailcoat.

“I’ll do my best, sir,” Sehun made sure to say.

Jongin only looked momentarily over his shoulder before leaving the room.

 

 

 

 

As agreed upon temporarily, Jongin would carry out Sehun’s duties and vice versa when it came to caring for Kyungsoo. Although, Jongin still the preparation work and merely told Sehun what to do.

In the kitchen, Jongin was standing by a sink with an apron on. Jongin was wiping the dishes to dry them off after washing before they were to be arranged back on the shelf.

Behind him, Chanyeol and Minseok were leaning over the counter facing each other and talking about Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol’s hen, Arnold, was somewhere on the counter pecking over leftover food that Jongin had let Chanyeol give.

 

 

“The prince keeps shouting about demons lately. Do you think what he is saying is right?” Minseok presumed, asking Chanyeol.

Chanyeol snickered, “Demons don’t exist for sure, I can tell you that. The prince is probably just seeing things because he’s not well.”

“-but he really seems like someone who was sick because of demonic disturbances and stuff like that,” Minseok tried to suggest, “-I read it in a book once.”

“What book have you been reading? Don’t tell me it’s that occult stuff from those dubious books at the back of a dingy bookstore no one goes too. None of those are real,” Chanyeol dismissed, twirling around a toothpick between his teeth.

“I’m not saying they’re real, I just think it might be,” Minseok backpedaled, shrugging.

 

Jongin continued wiping off the dishes but was actually very much interested in the conversation that Chanyeol and Minseok were having.

“-but well,” Chanyeol hesitated, pausing before taking some time to resume talking, “-I did hear that the prince’s father and his former servants were killed by people from a demon-worshiping cult that broke into the manor before this entire place was burned down. I don’t know how true that is though.”

“I did hear about that too but the prince rarely if ever talks about the past. Besides, if it’s something that heavy, I wouldn’t be too comfortable to ask the prince about it too. I don’t want to make him sad,” Minseok added.

Chanyeol then piped up, calling out to Jongin, “Hey weren’t you two investigating that cult case thing?”

 

 

Jongin turned around to face the cook and gardener while holding the wiping cloth and dish in his hand.

“We were supposed to but we were unable to find anyone from this supposed cult. The investigation has also been taken over by the prince’s half-brother,” Jongin answered.

“See I told you,” Minseok nudged Chanyeol, “That’s why the prince is sick now. He got really scared because of the cult thing. It probably has something to do with his past. What if they come back for the prince?”

“I don’t believe in demons but I know how evil humans get. We'll just have to find out and see what we can do,” Chanyeol suggested.

 

Chanyeol called out for Jongin to come to the counter too, calling the butler for a servants discussion.

Jongin obliged and placed the plate and wiping cloth in his hand back down on the sink before wiping his hands on his apron and making his way to the counter.

Chanyeol placed a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, looking at the butler in the eye, “You’ve served the prince the longest. You have to tell us what you know about the prince and his relation to this demon-worshipping cult, and what we can do to help.”

“I appreciate the offer and I am grateful for your help,” Jongin expressed, looking at Chanyeol and then at Minseok, “-but I still believe that it is too risky to get you involved. Not unless it is absolutely necessary of course.”

“So, what about the cult thing? Is what the rumors about the former household members being killed by them true? Are they coming back for the prince? I’m really scared if that will happen,” Minseok shivered, already frightened at the mere thought of it.

“The murders are true. Unfortunately, I only met the prince and came to his service after they had already happened, so I would not know anything before then,” Jongin revealed, not lying but also not telling the full truth either.

Chanyeol smacked Minseok over the head, “See, what I told you. Jongin probably came from some butler training school. Why do you think he knows about demons, cults and stuff like that? You can't just assume stuff.”

“Well, sorry, I just wanted to know. You were the one asking Jongin questions anyway. Not I,” Minseok apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Jongin only smiled to himself at the mention.

 

 

 

Towards the evening, Jongin prepared dinner and a freshly pressed pair of pajamas for Kyungsoo before bringing it up to the prince’s room.

Jongin opened the door to Kyungsoo’s room very slowly and quietly, not wanting to catch Kyungsoo’s attention due to the current state he was in.

Jongin popped his head through the door and saw Sehun nodding off on the bed with Kyungsoo asleep on his lap.

 

Seeing this as an opportunity, Jongin carefully moved into the room with the tray of food and the set of pajamas without making much noise.

As it was getting dark, Jongin too lit up the candles and lamps in the room. It was still comfortably warm in the late summer so there was no need to add coal to the fireplace stove.

Because the manor was a bit far off from the city on Kyungsoo’s estate, they didn’t receive electricity supply and a lot of things had to be done the traditional way.

 

It was Kyungsoo’s decision to live on the estate he inherited from his father when he could have lived in the palace with his mother and half-brothers.

Unlike his half-brothers who were fathered legitimately by a foreign prince from a strong militarized country; Kyungsoo was a bastard child born through the Queen’s affair with a lowly aristocrat from an irrelevant noble family that used to be great but everyone had forgotten about now.

Gossip spread around that Kyungsoo’s father wasn’t as smart or as charismatic like the Queen’s husband. Everyone said that the Queen had only been enamored with Kyungsoo’s father only because of his looks.

But Kyungsoo was proud of who he was.

 

 

Jongin was light on his feet as he approached the large four-poster bed where Sehun and Kyungsoo were on.

Sehun was sleeping while sitting up with his back pressed towards the headboard. Kyungsoo was curled up with the upper half of his body on Sehun’s lap.

Jongin lightly shook Sehun awake and hushed for him to keep quiet when he did.

Sehun nodded and stifled a yawn.

 

Slowly and very carefully, Sehun moved off of the bed while Jongin quickly placed a pillow beneath Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was too deep and comfortably asleep to realize that Sehun had moved away from under him and that he was just now sleeping on several pillows instead.

“You can go for the day,” Jongin whispered to Sehun.

Sehun nodded and quietly left the room, leaving just Jongin and Kyungsoo there.

 

 

Since Kyungsoo was asleep, Jongin left the food tray somewhere nearby, hoping that Kyungsoo would be right enough to get up and eat.

Jongin would have fed Kyungsoo himself if it weren’t for the fact that Kyungsoo was inherently traumatized at just the sight of the Jongin.

Jongin sighed innately. He wasn’t even showing his true form and had been parading around in a human’s form much like everyone else there. So, there shouldn’t be any reason for people to be screaming and wanting to rip their eyes out at his presence.

Humans are weird, Jongin concluded.

 

 

Kyungsoo was already asleep in his usual oversized nightgown, which he liked to sleep in when it was warmer.

While Jongin didn’t mind that, Kyungsoo had been wearing the same piece of nightgown the whole day since yesterday.

It was due time for Kyungsoo to have a change of clothes but he wasn’t too right in the head to do it himself. Jongin was unable to help with that either as it is.

Jongin now regretted having sent Sehun off, thinking that Sehun might have been able to help Kyungsoo change clothes.

 

Jongin wanted to carry out his task but he didn’t want to wake up Kyungsoo either.

Jongin resorted to just trying to put some pajama pants onto Kyungsoo’s lower half as the nightgown left him rather bare in that area.

Jongin slowly pried the blankets off of Kyungsoo, not wanting to wake Kyungsoo up.

 

Jongin’s face dropped when he finally had the blankets off Kyungsoo, letting out a low disgruntled noise from his throat.

Kyungsoo had urinated in his sleep, wetting the bed like he was a child all over again.

Jongin covered Kyungsoo again with the blankets before pressing both hands to his face, whining and figuring out what to do.

In this aspect, Jongin thought that humans were disgusting and odd.

 

 

Jongin would have just left it as it was, but he was still bound by the order to serve Kyungsoo no matter what.

Jongin did his best and moved Kyungsoo off the wet spot on the bed to a cleaner spot. Jongin jumped when Kyungsoo stirred a few times in his sleep but ultimately remained deep and fast asleep.

 

Jongin wiped and cleaned off the urine on the bed sheets as he was unable to change them now. Jongin would just have to completely wash the bed sheets sometime later on.

Once he was done, a now wet but clean spot was left on the bed where Kyungsoo had relieved himself in his sleep.

Jongin placed another thinner layer of bed sheet on the wet spot to cover it in the meantime.

 

Jongin’s work didn’t stop there when he also noticed that Kyungsoo had soiled his nightgown with the urine.

Now, Jongin also had to take Kyungsoo’s nightgown off and dress him in the clean new pajamas.

Jongin had to stop to think as to how he should attempt to further carry out his task, without waking Kyungsoo up.

 

 

Jongin retrieved a pair of scissors and returned to the bedside, about to cut off the nightgown from Kyungsoo’s form.

He would just apologize and sew a new pair of nightgown for Kyungsoo later on. The nightgown that Kyungsoo was wearing would just be considered as collateral damage.

Just as Jongin was about to begin cutting Kyungsoo’s nightgown away, Kyungsoo began stirring and waking up from his sleep.

 

Jongin quickly retreated and ran, hiding in a dark corner of the window beside the curtains where the candle lights did not reach him.

In his hand, Jongin still grasped the pair of scissors.

 

 

From the darkness where the human eye could not see, Jongin stood still and observed as Kyungsoo woke up from his sleep.

Kyungsoo appeared disorientated but was seemingly able to recognize his surroundings.

Still wearing the soiled nightgown, Kyungsoo got off the bed and walked to the bedside table where the food tray was placed on.

 

Jongin continued watching as Kyungsoo slowly tried to feed himself the food. Jongin could see how very much lethargic and lifeless Kyungsoo looked.

Kyungsoo did not sit; merely standing with his head hung low beside the table as he ate.  

Kyungsoo’s hand trembled as he brought the spoon and fork to his mouth, dropping a lot of food in the process.

Jongin could see that Kyungsoo was crying as he struggled to even do something as simple as feeding himself.

 

 

In hidden, Jongin was actually somewhat startled by this sight.

Kyungsoo always hid his tears and struggles. He would never openly cry or display his weakness in front of anyone, especially to those who looked up to him such as the servants of the household.

Jongin knew about this but he always pretended to not know or acknowledge it. Jongin respected Kyungsoo and it was his duty as a butler to uphold his master’s reputation and image.

If that was what Kyungsoo wanted, then so be it.

Jongin just didn’t think that he’d be there to witness his master in such a vulnerable position that no one was supposed to see.  

 

Kyungsoo lost his balance, stumbled and fell forwards but was able to catch himself with his hands on the side table.

Jongin was about to jump out of hiding to catch Kyungsoo from falling as he often did, but immediately retreated when he remembered that Kyungsoo didn’t want to see him around.

 

Kyungsoo stopped crying but then immediately threw up everything he had just eaten, all over the plates and on the side table. Kyungsoo retched and heaved a few times until there was nothing else in his stomach to expel.

Jongin scratched his head, bemoaning how much cleaning he had to do later on.

Like it never happened, Kyungsoo ignored the mess and the stench, simply headed right back to bed.

 

 

Kyungsoo went back to sleep straight away. Jongin didn’t leave right away though.

Jongin waited a bit longer, standing in the dark until even the candle wick burned out and the flame died out.

Only then, when Jongin was sure that Kyungsoo had fallen asleep, did he begin cleaning up the mess in the room.

Jongin didn’t complain nor did he think too much about it, carrying out his chores diligently and meticulously as was expected as a butler of the household.

By the time Jongin was done with everything, the sun was already beginning to rise and he could already hear the other servants waking up in their rooms in the servant’s quarters at the other end of the manor.

It was a new day for everyone else but Jongin.

 

 

 

 

Sehun and Jongin continued their temporary arrangement to switch duties for the time being, as Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be getting better. Although, Jongin still carried out most of his original responsibilities minus the part which required him to be around Kyungsoo.

 

Around lunchtime, while Jongin and Chanyeol were getting things ready in the kitchen, Minseok came in through a back door that led from the kitchen to the garden outside.

Minseok was about to step off the mat near the door when he remembered being scolded by Jongin for doing that, because of the dirt on his boots from working in the gardens all day.

Seeing that nobody noticed that, Minseok quickly took a step backward.

“Uh, sir,” Minseok called out to Jongin, scratching his shoulder.

“Yes, Minseok?” Jongin replied, looking up from the whisking bowl he had in his hands.

“We have a guest, their carriage just arrived outside. I don’t know who it is but there is a royal emblem on the door of the carriage,” Minseok informed.

Chanyeol was chopping up vegetables and looked up momentarily to see what Minseok and Jongin were talking about.

“I see,” Jongin continued, putting the bowl away and wiping his hands off, “I will see to them then. Carry on.”

Once Jongin had taken his tailcoat off the hook to put back on and then left the kitchen, Chanyeol quickly scooped up a few slices of the vegetables he had been chopping up to give to Arnold later on.

 

 

Jongin slipped his gloves back onto his hands too before walking to the front door to greet the visitors.

Jongin had sensed some people coming when they were arriving, but he had no idea of telling exactly who it was. Jongin didn’t think that they would stop by at the manor either.

Jongin swung open the grand doors that made up the manor’s main entrance to see white horses pulling an equally white four-in-hand carriage out on the path that led to the gate. The carriage driver was seen waiting there too.

As Minseok had said, the queen’s emblem of the royal family was emblazoned on the doors of the carriage.

 

 

Jongin fixed the front of his coat before walking up to the carriage, standing outside just a few feet away from the doors.

The door swung open to reveal a man clad in also white, the official colors of the royal family. Jongin instantly recognized the uniform as that of the queen’s officers, also recognizing the man that had come to pay them a visit.

“That was a long journey from the palace. You have come very far, Officer Junmyeon,” Jongin greeted as the said Junmyeon carefully descended from the steps on the side of the carriage.

 

Junmyeon, the queen’s personal favorite officer and assistant, did not fully step off the carriage. Instead, he chose to stand on the last steps that led out of the carriage.

“It’s no problem. I slept throughout the entire journey. Do you think I would be awake for that?” Junmyeon chuckled, holding a white envelope in his hand which he handed to Jongin.

“It’s from the queen I assume?” Jongin presumed, accepting the envelope.

“Of course, why else would I be here?” Junmyeon stated, making it sound very obvious.

“If the letter had to come personally through you, then I can say that this is something urgent that needs immediate attention from the prince,” Jongin carefully mentioned, flipping the envelope over to look at the wax seal with the official seal of the royal family.

Junmyeon nodded with one hand on the handle of the carriage’s door, “Make sure Prince Kyungsoo sees it as soon as possible. Speaking of which, how is he?”

“He is resting as we speak, I will let him know of your arrival and of the queen’s message when he is ‘awake’” Jongin revealed, only telling the half-truth but not lying either.

“Well then, before I go, is there somewhere I can get fresh water for my horses before the journey home?” Junmyeon requested.

“Of course,” Jongin declared, “I’ll ask the gardener to show you the way.”

 

 

 

Once Junmyeon had left and Jongin had made sure of it, Jongin quickly snatched the letter opener from where he last left it to break the wax seal on the envelope.

Alone in Kyungsoo’s office, Jongin read the contents of the letter and understood that it was a message from the queen to inform Kyungsoo of the latest developments regarding the case of the demon-worshipping cult.

Jongdae had further investigated the case and managed to find links connecting the cult to some rich philanthropist that lived in the capital city.

There still was a lack of evidence and further investigation was required to properly charge the philanthropist with being involved in the murders conducted by the demon-worshipping cult.

Jongdae had been taken off the case to handle more important matters regarding foreign relations in a different country. Baekhyun was also still busy handling cases relating to corruption of military officers.

And now the queen wanted Kyungsoo back on the case.

Except, nobody outside the manor knew that Kyungsoo was still traumatized and in shock to carry out even the simplest of his duties.

 

 

Kyungsoo absolutely had to take on this case. It was the only thing that could answer the questions that had been plaguing him for the past six years.

Kyungsoo almost died on that day six years ago. He only continued to live because of his desire for revenge. This was his only reason for being alive now.

As the demon that Kyungsoo had wagered his soul too, it was Jongin’s duty to make sure that Kyungsoo was able to fulfill this ambition.

Jongin would have failed himself too if Kyungsoo never achieved this goal.

 

But in the state Kyungsoo was in, he was far from being capable of achieving anything.

Jongin feared if it wouldn’t get any better and if things would just have to end unfinished and unresolved.

 

 

 

 

In the evening, after Jongin had prepared dinner and a new set of clothes for Kyungsoo, he handed everything over for Sehun to do.

But just as Jongin had passed everything to Sehun, Jongin heard Kyungsoo screaming yet again and things being knocked over in the room.

Jongin stormed into the room to see that Kyungsoo was also now pushing Sehun away, and had thrown a fit over it by throwing whatever he could find at Sehun.

 

 

“I’m not sure what’s going on,” Sehun panicked, turning to Jongin, “The prince was fine one moment and the next, he was getting angry at me.”

“Get out of my room! Leave! All of you!,” Kyungsoo yelled, pulling on his hair.

“Step away, Sehun. I’ll take care of this,” Jongin ordered.

Sehun obeyed and ran past Jongin to stand outside the room.

 

Kyungsoo hurled pillows, bolsters, books and even vases towards Jongin who either caught or avoided all of them.

“Get away from me! Leave me alone,” Kyungsoo continued to scream, face and neck reddening up.

Jongin did not approach Kyungsoo. Instead, he tried to calm and pacify Kyungsoo from afar, “We’re just trying to help you. It’s alright.”

“I order you to leave!” Kyungsoo firmly insisted, sounding like his usual stern self despite the mental breakdown he was facing.

At least, he wasn’t yelling about Jongin being a demon out loud this time.

 

 

Jongin took a deep breath, knowing that he had to obey if Kyungsoo ordered him to. Jongin knew that every second he remained there was considered as defiance against Kyungsoo.

Jongin didn’t want to further defy Kyungsoo’s orders, but Kyungsoo wasn’t in the right state of mind to think coherently and give orders either.

The whole situation was confusing and even Jongin himself was unsure of how to take his next course of action.

 

“You’re fired. All of you. I don’t need any of you,” Kyungsoo pointed to not only Jongin but also the other servants standing near the door outside the room.

Jongin looked over his shoulder to see Sehun, Chanyeol, and Minseok all standing there with astonished looks on their faces.

Chanyeol and Minseok happened to be nearby and had rushed up there when they heard Kyungsoo’s screams.

They were all concerned for Kyungsoo but now all three of them plus Jongin ended up being conveniently together at the same time to be simultaneously fired from their jobs.

 

“Wha-“ Chanyeol gasped, shocked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Minseok looked to Sehun who was equally confused as he was.

Jongin smirked smugly, “Very well then if that is what you wish, your Highness.”

Jongin then bowed and excused himself politely and formally, leaving Kyungsoo in his room alone and taking the other servants with him as he left.

 

 

 

 

“What are we going to do now?” Chanyeol asked worriedly, throwing his chef’s hat down onto the counter.

The servants were gathered in a circle in the kitchen, still confused and unsure of what to do next.

“I don’t have anywhere to go to. Where will I sleep if I’m fired from the manor?” Minseok asked, hoping for an answer.

Sehun remained quiet, only looking rather dejected.

“Nobody is leaving. We stay as it is and continue our duties,” Jongin announced, clapping his hands together.

“Didn’t you hear the prince? We’re all fired, including you,” Chanyeol pointed out.

Jongin snickered, “The prince is unwell now. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying. I’m sure he doesn’t mean it.”

“We’re still fired though,” Minseok stressed.

“I’ll take care of everything. We’ll be rehired tomorrow so just carry on as usual. Don’t you worry,” Jongin casually mentioned, smiling rather slyly.

“-kay,” Sehun muttered under his breath, sighing with hunched shoulders.

“I’m counting on you,” Chanyeol relayed.

“Yes sir,” Minseok nodded, agreeing with Jongin.

 

 

 

As night fell, Jongin remained by his order to not appear in front of Kyungsoo. The other servants had carried out their normal day-to-day tasks like Jongin had told them to.

Everyone else but him was left awake.

After the whole firing stint, Kyungsoo had fallen asleep alone in his room. But Kyungsoo was just about to have a rude awakening later that night.

Then, Jongin waited until the darkest hour just before dawn.

 

Jongin blew out all the candles and put out all the lamps in the manor, leaving the entire place in entire darkness.

It was dark enough that a regular human would be unable to see in the pitch black. It was not a problem for Jongin though.

Jongin then slipped the letter from the queen which Junmyeon had delivered into the pocket of his tailcoat.   

Jongin then walked to Kyungsoo’s room and made his way inside. By doing so, Jongin was defying orders, but he felt that this was absolutely necessary to make sure that both of their end goals would be met.

 

 

Roughly, Jongin pulled the blankets off of Kyungsoo, which sent Kyungsoo rolling off the bed and falling flat onto the floor below.

“Good evening, your Highness. I have arrived for your wake up call,” Jongin proudly announced, throwing the blankets away.

Despite not being his usual proud and stubborn self, Kyungsoo was still annoyed at the rude intrusion.

Kyungsoo was about to spit out retort when he looked up and realized that he was in total darkness and that there was a pair of glowing eyes in the dark that looked like that of the devil.

 

 

Kyungsoo yelled in fear and attempted to run in any direction, as long as it got him away from the presence in front of him.

Instead, Kyungsoo found his legs seemingly tied to the ground by an enveloping force leaving him unable to move.

Kyungsoo wanted to open his mouth and cry out when he was those eyes approaching him in the dark, but found that no sound came out of his throat.

Kyungsoo felt bound and constricted by this dark, unseen, awful force that enveloped his entire body. The feeling was revolting and Kyungsoo just wanted to get out of there, as much as he wanted to get out of the underground tunnel.

 

 

Kyungsoo began to remember about the tunnel, the pentacle he found while there and the investigation he was supposed to be on with Jongin.

Kyungsoo had no recollection of what had happened after, and he believed he was back there again in the underground tunnel with that awful presence.

Kyungsoo struggled with all this might to break free from his dark force holding him down and restraining his voice.

It was beginning to feel suffocating and Kyungsoo felt like he was drowning on air.

 

When Kyungsoo realized it again, the demon’s face was right in front of him, being the only thing that was somehow visible in the darkness.

Kyungsoo froze in the midst of his struggle when he was greatly reminded of another incident, of the day he first met Jongin.

 

 

**

 

 

_After Kyungsoo’s father and all his old servants were murdered in front of his very eyes, the cult members posing as robbers eventually found Kyungsoo trying to escape from the manor._

_Kyungsoo was dragged by his hair as he cried and futilely attempted to fight back against the men to no avail._

_Kyungsoo was brought to the manor’s basement, the place where his late father would always forbid him from going into or asking about._

 

_Kyungsoo sobbed, begging for his life as he was tied down to the ground on a pentagram lined with candles._

_In the midst of the traumatizing event, Kyungsoo even began to wonder how there was such a thing like this in the basement of his house._

_“Kill him,” Kyungsoo heard one of the masked men say to another, “Kill him so we can call out the demon.”_

_“Are you sure that the demon will come out if we do this?” Kyungsoo heard the other man say._

_“Of course, this is one of the few places we can do it at. We need a proper blood sacrifice to complete the ritual. The father is dead so his son will have to do. Once we do it, the demon will grant us power, riches and everything we could ever dream of,” Kyungsoo heard another man try to convince the one holding a knife._

_“No,” Kyungsoo begged, shaking his head and dryly sobbing as he was unable to form tears anymore due to how much distress he was in. “Please don’t. I don’t want to die,” Kyungsoo pleaded._

_The man with the knife ignored all of Kyungsoo’s pleas and begs for his life to be spared, as he knelt on the floor inside the pentacle diagram beside Kyungsoo._

_The man raised the knife above Kyungsoo’s head, which caused Kyungsoo to wail even louder._

_The man with the knife nodded and forcefully stabbed the knife into Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo let out an ear-piercing cry at the sudden pain._

_Seeing that Kyungsoo would need to be stabbed even more in order to die, the man lifted the knife again and was ready to continue stabbing Kyungsoo._

 

_But in a moment of desperation and a final act to fight for his life, Kyungsoo got onto his knees and headbutted the man with the knife, knocking him over onto the center of the pentacle._

_Kyungsoo pressed the man down with his smaller body, pushing down all his weight despite the gushing wound and immense pain on his back._

_In the split second of confusion when Kyungsoo began fighting back, the man had fallen right onto the knife he was holding, effectively stabbing himself in the heart and dying almost instantly._

 

_The man’s companions seeing this, panicked and rushed to pull Kyungsoo off of him._

_When they realized that the man had died, they wanted to quickly finish off Kyungsoo until the same enveloping, restraining, awful, dark force flooded the entire basement._

_The men had their goal fulfilled when the demon made his appearance as they all screamed out for their selfish wishes and desire to be fulfilled._

_But it was the young teenager drenched in his own blood and that of his loved ones that ultimately caught the demon’s eye._

 

_**_

 

As the memory flashed right in front of Kyungsoo again, he was brought back up to the present by a feeling that was akin to a sudden jerking force.

Kyungsoo snapped back to the present, suddenly remembering why and how he ended up in the current situation he was in.

The awful and enveloping force had left him, leaving him feeling mobile and free again.

But more importantly, Kyungsoo felt like his true self again.

 

It didn’t feel like long since Kyungsoo was yanked out of his sleep and forced to relive the darkest moment of his life, but apparently, some time had already passed since then.

Because it was no longer dark in the room as Kyungsoo last remembered it to be.

There was a soft low light that seeped in through the windows, showing that the sun had already risen but that it was still early in the morning.

 

 

Kyungsoo saw Jongin standing tall in front of him in his all-black outfit and his dark hair to match.

Kyungsoo was almost startled by suddenly seeing Jongin there before scrambling to get back onto his feet.

 

“That was rather insolent of you to do to your master, Jongin,” Kyungsoo reprimanded, pulling off some bed sheets that he was tangled in from falling off the bed.

“I humbly apologize for that act, your Highness. I am aware that I have gone against your orders but I had no choice in order to bring you back. I will accept the punishment for my actions,” Jongin apologized.

“I’ll think of your punishment later on,” Kyungsoo proudly announced, “-for now, I want you to keep me up to track with our mission. We have work to do.”

Jongin smiled as he bowed before pulling out the letter from the queen in his pocket, handing it over to Kyungsoo, “As you wish, your Highness. Might I also say, welcome back.”

“That was the worst welcome back I’ve ever got but you’re a demon anyway,” Kyungsoo accepted.

 

When Jongin stood straight back up from the bow, he saw Kyungsoo smiling back to him in the softly lit room that was messy from the earlier incident.

Jongin smiled back too.

 

 


	7. Act 7

 

It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to bounce back to full health following what he would, later on, call a “minor hiccup”.

Of course, everyone in the household was happy to hear that he was back as usual. But Kyungsoo still didn’t want to hear about how he had acted throughout the duration of his temporary psychosis, after being trapped down there to face his deepest fears in the dark basement.

Simply put, Kyungsoo thought it was embarrassing and unlike of his character to act in such a way, but everyone else in the household respected and did well to maintain the pride of their revered master.

The duty of servants in the household did not only pertain to cleaning and housekeeping but also to protect and uphold the reputation of their master.

 

Now that Kyungsoo was back in business, he didn’t want to waste any longer into solving and getting to the bottom of the case of the so-called demon-worshipping cult and the murders related to it.

On top of that, Kyungsoo had some things from his past that he hoped to address at the same time or at least in the near future.

 

 

 

That morning, barely two days since Kyungsoo recovered, he was already in his office within the manor with Jongin by his side as usual.

Kyungsoo knew that he could have benefitted from a few more days of rest but that could wait for later on.

 

 

Kyungsoo bit on a fingernail on his left thumb as he leafed through related documents and papers that he had missed out on working on in the past few days.

Jongin had done a good job of doing the paperwork for him during the time, but now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to catch himself up to speed with the latest developments.

Kyungsoo wasn’t just satisfied with being given a brief summary of what had been done, what had happened and what was new while he was mentally incapacitated.

Kyungsoo wanted to work on the tasks hands on because he still maintained the belief that it was the best and most effective way.

 

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo called out for his butler who was standing beside the large mahogany desk arranging folders and files.

“Yes, Your Highness?” Jongin acknowledged.

“Do you remember the day we first met?” Kyungsoo asked, both eyes still fixed and trained on the text on the paper he was reading.

“Of course, Your Highness. I do not forget that easily,” Jongin answered.

“Do you remember how it looked like in the manor before it burned down that day? Especially in the basement where I first summoned you? Since the manor has been rebuilt after the fire, the layout is different and we don’t even have a basement anymore now,” Kyungsoo questioned without looking up from the documents he paid attention to.

Jongin responded, “I think I have a general gist of how the layout appears to look like but I don’t think that I would remember such intricate details of how it looked like. Is there anything about it you’d like to know?”

“There was a pentacle already in the basement of the manor at the time. It was even already set up for demon summoning, rituals, and whatnot. I don’t believe the intruders could have set it all up within the one hour it took for them to massacre everyone and try to use me as a sacrifice,” Kyungsoo recalled, “So I believe that it had already been there even before they got there.”

 

Kyungsoo picked up a fountain pen lying on the desk, twirling it around his fingers as he continued, “It is intriguing that there was always a ritualistic altar and pentacle for demon summoning and occult rituals in the basement of my manor. I’m not saying it is but I think my father might have something to do with this.”

“What are you implying, Your Highness? That your father was probably a member of the demon-worshipping cult too perhaps?” Jongin inquired, slightly tilting his head downwards.

Kyungsoo then placed the fountain pen back on the desk and rested his chin on perched hands, deducing, “It might not be true but then again I am not ruling out the possibility of my father being that kind of man. You see, my father is a second son so he was not set on inheriting anything from his father, who was a Viscount. My father did catch the eyes of the recently divorced Queen and from their short affair, they had me. After I was born, my mother sent me to live with my father and his own father, my grandfather, gave him money and a plot of land so he could build this manor and raise me because he wasn’t going to inherit anything else. He had all the say into what was built and what goes in the manor. It was fully in his capability to build that basement and ritual room.”

“I see. But I believe that there is more to that which fuels your suspicion towards your late father,” Jongin remarked, moving to the trolley to check on the teapot with the tea he had brewed for Kyungsoo.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo sighed, leaning back on his armchair, “He was a good father but it doesn’t mean he was a pious man. When I look back on it, he was rather secretive with some things and I remembered him telling me to never visit the basement. I was very young so I just assumed he was protecting me because of my fear of the dark. It is plausible that he was related to some ritualistic demon-worshipping cult and the basement was there for his convenience,”  

 

 

Kyungsoo slightly nipped on his lower lip for a few seconds, watching Jongin prepare the tea and biscuits for him as tea time approached.

Jongin was doing other things but Kyungsoo knew his butler was attentively listening and partaking in what he had to say.

Kyungsoo then resumed, “I believe that the intruders from that day didn’t just choose a random rich man’s house to break into. My father must have had some sort of connection with them; maybe they were all members of the cult and had a falling out or something and then chose to kill him.”

“Anyone can take out a chalk and some paint and draw a pentacle on the ground,” Jongin added into the conversation, laying a napkin onto Kyungsoo’s lap, “-but it takes someone who really knows how to do it in order to summon something, not of this world. You want to be specific too and not just summon any other demon. Each demon has their personal call.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Kyungsoo looked back up at Jongin near him. “My father or whoever responsible for that basement in the old model of this manor knew exactly what they were doing. I have strong reasons to believe that my father is or was involved with this cult, and his death is also related to his involvement with the cult. That’s why we need to get to the bottom of this as soon as we can. I will not only stop the killings involved with the cult but I will also get to find out who killed my father and servants, and for what reasons he died for.”

“Of course, Your Highness. This has been your main goal for revenge since we met after all,” Jongin understood, nodding his head and pouring the tea into teacups he had laid out on a tray in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“Yes, then there’s also the mystery of that doppelganger from the underground tunnel who looks and sounds like my father,” Kyungsoo resumed biting on his fingernails as he mentioned it, not touching his tea or refreshments yet., “I’m not sure if what I saw was real, or merely just a figment of my psychosis at the time but it indeed felt real.”

“I can’t confirm for you either, Your Highness. I indeed sensed a presence other than yours around the area but when I arrived at your side, I saw nor felt anyone else there but you. I assumed that I had mistakenly detected the presence of Prince Jongdae and his men instead, considering the fact that they were in the vicinity at the time,” Jongin informed, draping a cloth over his forearm, “I don’t believe that bringing the dead back to life is possible either. Death is the only thing that is irreversible and even we demons are susceptible to it.”

“I can’t think about that right now. It hurts my head to even ponder about it,” Kyungsoo grunted, “-but whatever it is, we’ll get to the bottom of it. I’m very sure my father is dead but we’ll find out anyway what it is I saw one way or the other. We have the leads and trails we need. Now, all we have to do is follow them,”

“As you wish, Your Highness. I will follow you to the edges of the world if that is ordered of me,” Jongin bowed, lowering his head and bowing slightly as to display his allegiance and servitude towards Kyungsoo.

 

 

**

 

 

Two mornings later, a carriage arrived at the manor to bring Kyungsoo and Jongin to the capital city.

 

A lead had pointed them in the direction of a certain philanthropist known as Dr. Fields, a rich businessman who ran a hospital and was known to donate a lot of money and provisions into charities for the needy and even scholarship for students.

Dr. Fields lived in the capital city and was known as a regular guest who attended the city’s high society events. In fact, he was also seen attending several events conducted by the royal family.

As a strictly confidential report stated, Dr. Fields had seemed eager to be close to and conduct business with the royal family.

However, at that point, he had not yet been able to strike up an official meeting with any of the key members of the royal family he so desired to work with.

 

Based on investigations and findings conducted by Kyungsoo’s older half-brothers, Baekhyun and Jongdae, they have discovered links relating Dr. Fields and the demon-worshipping cult.

Several members of the demon-worshiping cult had been caught and were currently placed in detention awaiting charges. They were however only discovered to be lower-ranking members and scapegoats of the whole cult, seemingly unaware of the cult’s true actions, having only acted upon orders.

Through these few caught insignificant members of the cult, the link to Dr. Fields was found, as it was known that they were rather poor and homeless people who had been taken in by Dr. Fields at one point in time.

 

 

As per the findings, Jongin and Kyungsoo were to head out for the capital city for probably a few days to investigate on Dr. Fields, their greatest lead to the case so far.

Jongin, acting as Kyungsoo’s official butler, had arranged a meeting for Kyungsoo with Dr. Fields under the guise that Kyungsoo was actually interested in Dr. Fields’ business.

Dr. Fields, being the eager man to work alongside royalty was overjoyed to meet with Kyungsoo as soon as possible, the Queen’s son.  

Thus, the meeting was arranged within a day’s notice and Dr. Fields had even offered to sponsor Kyungsoo’s trip and accommodation to the capital city. Kyungsoo, of course, turned that offer down because he trusted Jongin alone to arrange such things for him.

 

 

As Jongin assisted the carriage driver to load their suitcases onto the back of the carriage, the other servants were gathered around and waiting to see them off.

“I leave the manor in your care during my absence,” Kyungsoo notified Chanyeol, Minseok, and Sehun as he fixed the cuffs on his sleeve while waiting outside the carriage on the driveway leading up to the residence.

“I will do my best,” Sehun nodded.

“Yes, sir- I mean Your Highness,” Chanyeol stood at attention, giving Kyungsoo a stiff salute.

“We’ll miss you and Jongin too,” Minseok sniffed, blowing his nose into a handkerchief.

“They’re only going away for a few days. Why are you crying?” Sehun muttered lowly at Minseok.

“-because the last time, the Prince got home pretty roughed up and in bad shape. That was scary, I don’t want it to happen again,” Minseok explained blowing more snot from his nose that ended up on both Chanyeol and Sehun.

Chanyeol did not seem to notice it and Sehun wiped it away on the back of Minseok’s shirt, without the gardener realizing it.

 

Kyungsoo did see that happening too and could only look on in revolt. Kyungsoo did not acknowledge nor tell them off for it. But later, he did chuckle to himself about the absurdity that was his servants.

Sure, they were a bit eccentric and at times inefficient at their jobs too, but Kyungsoo didn’t regret the day he brought them home to serve him either.

There were no other people he trusted more than the three of them with the manor, with his household, when he and Jongin weren’t around.

 

Shortly later after addressing his servants, Kyungsoo bade them goodbye again and entered the carriage where he waited for Jongin and the carriage driver before they began their long journey.

Before Jongin too stepped into the carriage, he turned around one last time towards the servants and reminded them his usual reminder whenever he had to leave, “Please don’t burn the house while I’m gone. Especially you, Chanyeol, be careful with fire in the kitchen.”

“Of course. Yes sir,” Chanyeol repeated in understanding as Minseok and Sehun looked on.

 

 

 

 

The weather was fine that day and so it took them only a bit over two hours to reach the capital city from the manor in the outskirts of the city.

Jongin had arranged for him and Kyungsoo to stay in a rented townhouse in the city for the time being. Of course, Kyungsoo had the option to live in royal residences owned by his family but he just wasn’t comfortable at owing them any further.

Kyungsoo understood that he owed a lot to his brothers for information pertaining to the case, but he was bent on acting by his own accords now, with Jongin by his side of course as always.

 

Kyungsoo was already feeling tired from the journey shortly after they had arrived at the townhouse, but there was no time to be resting just yet. Kyungsoo did wish he could curl up on the bed and take a nap instead.

But, the meeting was already arranged for that evening, set to coincide with a fundraising gala held by the said Dr. Fields in his official residence.

 

 

 

Soon after arriving at the townhouse, Kyungsoo was already changing into his more formal clothes for the evening, which was more suited for attending such an event.

Jongin offered to assist but Kyungsoo his offer for help. Kyungsoo did later find himself having a hard time in fixing his own bow tie, never getting it right and always messing up no matter how hard he tried or how hard he tried to recall the way Jongin often did it for him.

With a sigh, Kyungsoo dragged himself to Jongin’s room to knock and ask the latter for help.

Jongin almost wanted to laugh, partly enjoying Kyungsoo’s defeated expression after being so confident earlier on, but nonetheless, he performed his duty and helped Kyungsoo with anything it is he was ordered to.

 

 

A different carriage arrived at the townhouse an hour after sunset to take them to Dr. Field’s residence, which wasn’t too far off from the city center and from the residences of other renowned people who lived there.

The carriage ride on the way there was met with silence this time.

Kyungsoo leaned his elbow on the glass window and stared outside; watching the city his family ruled over, pass him by as he anticipated the meeting.

Jongin looked ahead with his head lowered, not really thinking about anything as he knew that he was merely just a pawn in Kyungsoo’s game. He would do as Kyungsoo pleased.

However, it would be unfair and rather degrading to call Jongin a mere pawn. In better terms, Jongin was the hidden card up Kyungsoo’s sleeve; one that would be able to turn the tide of the entire game once it was unleashed.

Jongin was useful, sure, and Kyungsoo paid the price of his soul for that.

 

 

 

After Kyungsoo announced his attendance to the steward waiting at the front of the reception area as “Prince Kyungsoo and butler,” he and Jongin immediately went their separate ways as they were led into the main gala hall individually.

Servants were not allowed to mingle in the main hall with the important people unless accompanied by their masters or mistresses, and most of them spent the time lingering around in the gardens or behind the scenes with the gala staff.

 

 Once Kyungsoo’s arrival was made known, Dr. Fields was immediately alerted of it by one of his servants.

Kyungsoo was alone without Jongin by his side when he entered the main gala hall, smiling and slightly nodding his head to acknowledge the other invited guests.

Kyungsoo was an illegitimate child but he was still a prince and a member of the royal family. So, unless his brothers or his mother were in attendance, he was obliged to bow his head to no one. And that was as if he even bowed to them either.

Kyungsoo pretended to be interested in the drinks and food that were presented on a table, hiding his own anticipation at finally getting to meet Dr. Fields. Kyungsoo knew no one here and he didn’t want to seem too weird not doing anything in the meantime.

 

 

Kyungsoo overheard the muffled whispers and chatter from the other guests, discreetly pointing towards him and asking each other if he really was that “bastard prince”.

On another day, Kyungsoo would have gone up to them, tell them to stop their nonsense gossip and proudly reveal himself to be that “bastard prince” indeed.

Kyungsoo chose to ignore them and took a deep breath before downing the wine from a glass that had been served to him by a waiter.

 

 

As Kyungsoo was attempting to down the entire glass of blood red wine in one gulp, he saw from the corner of his eyes, the said Dr. Fields walking through the crowds about to approach him.

Just like the case file that was passed on to him, Dr. Fields looked exactly like the picture in it described him to be. He was a bespectacled man in his middle-age with graying hair and was of average height.

Kyungsoo pretended that he didn’t see Dr. Fields coming his way, although he surely did. Even if Kyungsoo had missed it, how could he miss the man almost jumping up and down, squealing like a child receiving a new toy when he finally met Kyungsoo?

 

“It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness,” Dr. Fields expressed, remembering to bow to Kyungsoo.

“The pleasure is mine, Dr. Fields. Thank you for inviting me to your fundraising gala today,” Kyungsoo responded, giving his wine glass back to the waiter from earlier on.

“Please, call me William. You don’t know how excited I am to finally meet you,” Dr. Fields continued to gush, squirming around where he stood.

 “Well then, William, I am of the understanding that you have been trying to reach out to the royal family for a while now. I picked up on the news and I have to say that I’m rather interested in your cause. I believe you’re doing an honorable act by utilizing your wealth and amassing the contributions of others into helping the needy such as homeless people, struggling students and the ill. I will see what I can do to assist in your cause,” Kyungsoo confidently spoke, partially lying through his teeth.

“Definitely,” Dr. Fields roared with excitement, holding both arms out and coming in for a hug only to be turned down by Kyungsoo who held out a hand between them.

“-just tell me what it is,” Kyungsoo replied, slightly jittering and feeling nervous about Dr. Fields wanting to initiate physical contact with him, eager to leave as soon as he got there.

 

 

Dr. Fields offered to walk Kyungsoo to his office so they could talk more but Kyungsoo also turned it down, wanting to stay among other people and to keep Dr. Fields from his office as long as possible.

Because, Jongin was right there and then, going through sensitive files and documents that would help them uncover Dr. Fields true connection to the demon-worshipping cult and finally solve the whole mystery.

 

Dr. Fields continued rambling on and on about his business plans which Kyungsoo caught on to be as a project to open a community house downtown, to serve the needs of the less privileged people in order to help them improve their lives.

Kyungsoo didn’t think much about that at the time because he was more invested in the whole demonic cult case, which he believed to be related to his cause of revenge for over the past six years.

But for the sake of getting to meet Dr. Fields again in order to further solve the case, Kyungsoo pretended to be interested in his community house project and arranged another date and time to meet again.

 

 

A few times throughout the evening, Dr. Fields seemed rather eager to try and touch Kyungsoo in one way or the other.

If Dr. Fields fanatic behavior around him wasn’t enough to turn Kyungsoo off, his physical advances sure didn’t help either.

Kyungsoo, in the end, did oblige to take a picture with Dr. Fields if it meant that the older man would stop making such advances towards him.

Dr. Fields had an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder in the picture, and Kyungsoo was very evidently faking his smile as he tried to brace through the discomfort of the whole thing.

 

 

When the main event of the gala started, Kyungsoo snuck out of the event especially when he saw Jongin from a distance beckoning for him to come over.

While the guests would come up to a stage accompanied by Dr. Fields to announce how much money they were going to donate to the cause, followed by praise of thanks from Dr. Fields, Kyungsoo and Jongin left the place together where their carriage for hire was already waiting outside.

 

 

As a breeze blew past them, ruffling their coats while they stepped down the stairs leading out of Dr. Field’s residence and towards their carriage, Kyungsoo didn’t need to exchange words with Jongin to know that his butler had found incriminating evidence and strong leads to their mission.

Kyungsoo felt himself getting so close to his revenge already. Jongin, on the other hand, was only contracted to assist Kyungsoo in the path that would lead him to finally finalize his revenge, and he would perform his duties as such until the day Kyungsoo’s dream was realized.

 

 

 

Later, long after Kyungsoo and Jongin had left and retired back to their townhouse for the evening, Dr. Fields remained awake and excitedly telling someone standing near a window about his meeting with a member of the royal family.

Dr. Fields also jovially mentioned how he would get to see Kyungsoo again in a few days.

The other party only continued to look out the window as the clear night in early autumn blanketed the entire city, all while wearing the same face and speaking with the same voice that Kyungsoo’s father used to possess.

 

 


	8. Act 8

 

“I need a weapon,” Kyungsoo announced, standing in front of the full-length mirror in his room within the townhouse he was temporarily staying at with Jongin.

Kyungsoo was just standing still in front of the mirror, being cooperative while Jongin was fixing his tie, collar, and buttons.

 

Kyungsoo had just met Dr. Fields at the latter’s fundraising gala event two nights prior, and the private meeting again with the said Dr. Fields would be held again tomorrow evening.

This time, Dr. Fields had arranged for their meeting at the community house that had recently finished construction and was now in the preparation stages before it could finally open.

Hence, the donation drive gala that was held several nights ago, which would raise funding to furnish and staff the community house before it would be operational.

From the outside, it seemed that Dr. Fields was just a charitable wealthy philanthropist who was doing well for the community by sharing his wealth for the needy. Except for the fact and strong evidence that Dr. Fields was undoubtedly related in some way to the demon-worshipping cult who had been responsible for several deaths.

 

 

“May I interest you in an array of knives, your Highness?” Jongin replied, finalizing the knot on Kyungsoo’s tie as he fastened it snug below the young prince’s throat.

“Those kitchen knives you carry around and hide in your coat? I think I would rather not have them,” Kyungsoo retorted, “I know you took those from the kitchen from Chanyeol. That’s why I saw him trying to cut meat using a saw he borrowed from Minseok one day. I know you took all the knives but I didn’t tell Chanyeol that because he was afraid of you scolding him because Chanyeol thought he misplaced it.”

Jongin snickered, guilty and not denying it either, “Well, you do have a few enemies, Your Highness, and the knives make a good weapon for me to protect you against them. I would also rather not reuse a knife once I have shed blood with it. I may be a demon but I wouldn’t go as far as to prepare a meal to serve my master with the same knife that has taken a life. I am actually surprised that you entered the kitchen to know what Chanyeol has been up to over there. When was the last time have I ever seen you step into a kitchen?”

“Pfft,” Kyungsoo snorted, turning his cheek towards Jongin, “I’m not interested in your knives anyway. I’m not good at close-range combat. I want something like a pistol.”

“You haven’t held a firearm in two years now. Are you sure about that?” Jongin cautioned.

“I am very sure about it,” Kyungsoo confidently declared, puffing his chest out to seem bigger compared to Jongin who towered over him, “-firearm distribution is illegal for the public though. I don’t want the hassle of going down to the palace and requesting some from the armory. My mother will find out and I don’t want her to know what I’m up to. We’ll have to use backdoor methods to obtain one.”

“What are you suggesting?” Jongin asked, slightly smirking, fully knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it coming from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighed, “I guess we’ll have to go pay a visit to that illegal smuggler, Yixing. I don’t really like going down to his premise. That place just reeks of debauchery but I will admit that he’s helpful,” Kyungsoo commented, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the thought alone.

“Very well, Your Highness. We shall leave for the backstreets then,” Jongin bowed, lowering his head.

 

 

 

 

Jongin ordered a carriage around late afternoon to bring them to the city center, somewhere at a middle-class shopping district and not very far from the famed river that ran through the city.

While the carriage dropped them off in front of a famous department store with several floors and white brick walls, Kyungsoo and Jongin’s intended destination was a bit further than that.

 

After the carriage had taken off, Kyungsoo made sure he wasn’t recognized by anyone on the streets and pulled his bowler hat even lower down his face to hide his identity.

Jongin wasn’t that well known compared to Kyungsoo so it wasn’t hard for him to slip by all the people.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo, followed by Jongin, walked on the designated pedestrian sidewalks down the cobblestone streets in between the rows of shops until they eventually came to a fork in the road.

Here, they took a left turn and winded up in a smaller, less paved street with cramped buildings that were closer to each other. There were holes and puddles of water in parts of the streets. Store signs hung old, worn and broken.

There were fewer people here and they were too very noticeably dressed shabbier than the people on the main street.

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin managed to catch on weird stares from the people here, considering how overdressed they were for the place.

At the end of the street, there was another turn that took them to more rows of shuttered old, worn down shops that ran along the edge of the river.

From this part of the city, the river seemed dark, murky and uninviting. Kyungsoo could also smell the stench emanating from the river but did not address it. He knew that was something he had to put up with considering the fact that he was about to conduct an illegal trade and hence support a smuggler’s activities.

 

 

In front of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse by the river edge, Jongin nodded to a large burly man waiting by the entrance.

The man appeared to recognize Jongin and also Kyungsoo and then proceeded to open a door from outside that led to stairs that ran downwards to the basement.

 

 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t have even approached anything that required him to be underground and unable to see the sky if it weren’t for the fact that Jongin was by his side, and that he sort of trusted Yixing since he had conducted business with the said smuggler many times now.

Kyungsoo had also been down there plenty of times, not enough to erase his fear but enough to assure him that it was alright and different than the usual dark, dingy basements.

 

Jongin walked ahead while Kyungsoo clutched onto the material of his coat from behind. Jongin walked slowly and cautiously to accommodate Kyungsoo.

Despite being underground too this time, it was adequately lit. Lanterns hung from the walls and ceilings, illuminating the place.

At the bottom of the stairs, the landing led them to a hallway with cemented floors and painted walls.

Then, at the end of the hallway, a sheer translucent curtain hanging from the ceilings separated them and what lied behind.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo winced, standing behind Jongin who had stopped in front of the light purple curtain. He could already hear and smell the place behind the curtains.

It smelled like a mix of sweat, bodily fluids, and opium that was being smoked. On top of that, the sounds were what Kyungsoo described to be rather “disturbing” but nothing he couldn’t put up with.

 

 

A scantily clad woman wearing only a bra and a sheer fabric to barely cover her lower half, opened the curtains for them and led the pair in.

The woman too recognized Kyungsoo and Jongin from the previous times they came here, and Yixing had been informed of their arrival too.

 

Kyungsoo braved himself to walk through, down in between small spaces confined off by more curtain dividers that led to a private area for Yixing’s customers to be entertained by his staff.

Although closed off, it was not that hard for the normal person to determine that there were something along the lines of sex and drugs taking place behind the curtains.

Sometimes, the figures of the people behind it could even be made out through the shadows they cast on the curtains.

After all, Yixing did run a prostitution and opium den in the same place on top of his illegal smuggling services.

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin eventually arrived at Yixing’s private quarters at the end of the hall, where he was seated atop a cozy sofa.

Yixing’s quarters were walled off from outside so there were less of that perturbing sex noises that Kyungsoo found comforting. But it still smelled very much of opium there.

 

“I’m pleased to know that His Highness has decided to pay me a visit, presumably to make use of my services?” Yixing chuckled, pressing a finger to his chin.

“Indeed. Greetings to you, Yixing,” Kyungsoo greeted, discreetly balancing his weight on both legs when he realized that he was habitually trying to lean his weight mostly to one leg.

“The pleasure is mine, Your Highness,” Yixing replied, crossing his legs, “-and to you too, butler Jongin.”

Jongin only nodded in acknowledgment.

Yixing broke into a chuckle, “You know, whenever you come around, I always think to myself if this is the time when you’ll send the police down my door. I know you won’t do that but I just can’t help and think about it because you do side with the monarchy.”

“That’s reasonable but of course, I would never even think of selling you out,” Kyungsoo asserted, confident and collected, “Your partnership with my household has gone way back even during the time my father was alive. I would never do anything to break such a trust.”

“Ah, your father,” Yixing pondered, gaze drifting off at the memory, “We were good partners indeed. I used to help him a lot in the way I help you now. You remind me of him a lot now that you’re grown up. It’s as if he was right here talking to me now.”

“Haha, of course,” Kyungsoo could only dryly chuckle at the irony considering the recent turn of events.

Jongin wasn’t that amused either and frankly found it awkward for a first.

 

Kyungsoo quickly changed the topic, “So, I have come for some firearms. I need a pistol I can conceal and carry with me. Nothing fancy. I just need something that works. I have no budget, I’ll pay for anything.”

“Of course I have it,” Yixing slapped the cushion on the couch as he jumped to a standing position; “I will get them for you right away. Is there anything else? Maybe for your butler, perhaps? He never seems to have any interests other than serving you. Maybe a woman for pleasure? He’s got to like that.”

“No thank you,” Jongin quickly dismissed, waving a hand.

“He’s fine,” Kyungsoo answered on behalf of Jongin, as he looked over his shoulder at Jongin behind him, “Let’s just say he’s not really interested in anything else other than what I am offering him in exchange for his services.”

“Oh well, if you put it that way, to each his own,” Yixing shrugged, walking past by Jongin and Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

Sure enough, Yixing had been illegally smuggling firearms from a different country and did possess a handgun suited for Kyungsoo’s personal use.

It was light, concealable and although it didn’t have that many shots in it, Kyungsoo was satisfied with the purchase and the price he paid for.

The best part about dealing with Yixing was that there would be no questions asked, and no one that mattered would be notified of the kind of business that Kyungsoo was dealing with.

 

Kyungsoo slipped the handgun into an inner pocket in his coat after obtaining it, where its weight rested against his chest and reminded of what he would do and what he always aimed to do.

It had always been about and will always be about revenge.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

The evening of the following day, Kyungsoo accompanied by Jongin arrived at the front of recently finished Dr. Field’s community house at seven sharp.

It was a cool clear night with an occasional light breeze blowing through every now and then. The moon was in the ellipse phase but shining rather brightly.

 

The community house looked similar to that of a school dormitory or residence hall. The building was built to accommodate a hall for gathering, many rooms, office spaces, and a large kitchen and hall to meet the occupants’ needs.

The sign outside near the gates had also been erected, reading: William Fields Community Center. There were already a few small trees planted in the front yard. There were some lights coming from a few windows in the community center, showing that it had been somewhat inhabited despite not officially being opened yet.

 

 

Dr. Fields had originally requested Kyungsoo to arrive an hour earlier to make it for dinner, but Kyungsoo had declined to have a meal with him.

Because assassination by poisoning used to be common among nobles, Kyungsoo only ate food and drank drinks served to him by his servants, even it meant eating Chanyeol’s burnt cooking and watered down tea that Sehun wrongly mixed.

 

 

 

Before the carriage that had sent them there even left the compound, the large front doors to the community center was swung open by a rather enthusiastic looking Dr. Fields.

“Welcome, Your Highness,” Dr. Fields greeted with arms wide open, reaching in for a hug.

“Uh…yes, good evening,” Kyungsoo grimaced, trying to avoid Dr. Fields hug.

Jongin quickly stepped in the way, sensing Kyungsoo’s discomfort by putting an arm between Kyungsoo and Dr. Fields as he bowed, “Allow me to take your coat before you enter, Your Highness.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo responded, relieved that Jongin had distracted Dr. Fields from his hugging intentions.

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s coat and draped it over his arm, while not taking his own- off.

 

 

 

Dr. Fields was jumpy, light on his feet as he seemed to prance around rather than walk while showing around the place to Kyungsoo and Jongin.

The place was already semi-furnished. The interiors were already painted and fixtures such as lights were already installed. There were a few chairs and console tables here and there, but it did look that there was more intended furniture to be placed around.

 

“I plan to open this place by the end of this year the latest. The fundraising gala was such a success and it seems that we have enough funds to operate already,” Dr. Fields excitedly explained to Kyungsoo about his visions and aims about the community center.

“I see, that sounds splendid. I will still try to see how I can contribute to this community project of yours,” Kyungsoo feigned interest, looking at the portraits and pictures that Dr. Fields had hung up on the wall adjacent to the staircase.

Jongin followed in silence behind Kyungsoo, walking up the stairs as Dr. Fields led the way to somewhere he wanted to show them.

When they first arrived there, Jongin sure noticed the lights coming from a few windows as well as the moving shadows from the figures of several people.

But, now that they were already inside and had been shown around almost the entire place, Jongin found it suspicious that they seemed to be the only ones there.

Jongin didn’t know if Kyungsoo noticed this and he hadn’t had the opportunity to tell Kyungsoo about his observation either. But it sure did feel like a cause for concern, even for a being like Jongin.

 

 

“Right here, step right in,” Dr. Fields ushered to Kyungsoo and Jongin, holding open a door on the second floor of the building that led to some room.

Kyungsoo glanced momentarily over the shoulder at Jongin, feeling somewhat off about the whole situation. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo faked a smile and stepped into the room as he discreetly slipped a hand into the pocket of his suit to make sure that his handgun was still there.

Sure enough, it was still there and Jongin walked in right before Dr. Fields shut the door.

 

 

 

The room was larger than expected and turned out to be a medium-sized circle auditorium with the center stage located in a depression on the floor. Seats, numbering about a hundred were arranged around the circular perimeter of the center stage at a gradually ascending level compared to the center stage.

The auditorium was fully lit and furnished and seemed to be fully ready for whatever event would be held there.

“I do apologize that there wasn’t enough space to built private enclosure or boxes,” Dr. Fields sounded remorseful, “I know that as a member of the royal family, you would be used to that kind of service and degree of privacy in an auditorium. But rest assured, this event will be exclusive to just us,” Dr. Fields’ mood swiftly changed and his voice boomed, sounding joyous and eager as ever.

“Event?” Kyungsoo blurted, “I wasn’t aware and I believe that I was not informed that there would be an event taking place here today. You only informed that you were to show me around the community center so that I can see what I can assist you with.”

“Definitely,” Dr. Fields gushed, “-but first, I must treat you to a play that has been arranged and will be performed by the future residents of this community center. We have worked hard and relentlessly to prepare this just for your pleasure, Your Highness.”

 

 

Kyungsoo turned to look back at Jongin who gave off a rather worried and apprehensive expression to what Dr. Fields had in store for them.

Kyungsoo then turned back to Dr. Fields as they were being led to the front row seats, up close to the center stage.

“I must say that I appreciate the gesture but I am rather not fond of surprises,” Kyungsoo exclaimed, expressing his discomfort towards Dr. Fields since the first time they met.

“I do apologize for that, Your Highness, but I assure you that you will love what I have in store for you,” Dr. Fields assured, taking a seat and gesturing for Kyungsoo to do so.

 

 

 

As much as Kyungsoo found it uncomfortable, he forced himself for the sake of his investigation to take the seat beside Dr. Fields.

Jongin did not sit, standing not far away on the aisle. As a servant, he was not allowed to sit beside his master while they were in the presence of another person of importance, not unless he was explicitly allowed to do so.

 

 

Kyungsoo grabbed onto the armrests of the seat, nails digging into the cushion material as he felt on edge and ready to leave at any time. Kyungsoo did not trust Dr. Fields the least bit especially with his proven involvement with the demon-worshipping cult. Dr. Fields’ overly touchy behavior didn’t rub off too well on Kyungsoo either.

Jongin could now sense and feel the presence of other human beings, presumably those whose shadows he saw through the windows. On top of that, there was another heavier presence that seemed all rather too familiar and unlike that of a human.

Jongin was trying to make out what it was when the lights in the auditorium were dimmed. Jongin’s attention was immediately grabbed by what was taking place on the stage.

 

 

 

Several people walked to and appeared on the center stage, dressed in their outfits for the said play they were about to perform.

Then, another group of people in slightly different outfits appeared and stood to a corner of the stage. With them, they carried instruments such as a harmonica, saxophone, accordion, and bagpipes.

Even under the dimmed lighting, it wasn’t hard for Kyungsoo to notice how all of their expressions were blank, lifeless and void of any emotion.

Initially, it seemed like an act to be in character for the play but Kyungsoo and Jongin were soon proven otherwise.

 

 

Those with the instruments soon began playing a tune in harmony as a young woman dressed in a maid’s costume walked to the center front and began her narration act.

The song was unfamiliar to Kyungsoo but still, it came off as forlorn and somewhat reminding him of a distant place, of a distant memory.

“Once, there was a young boy who lived with his father in a big house far away from the city,” The narrator began her narration, as a young boy in a well-dressed costume stepped to the center stage and held hands with an older man who was similarly well-dressed.

 

Dr. Fields was literally at the edge of his seat, mouth hung open and quivering, looking very much deliriously excited at the play.

Jongin continued standing still where he stood with Kyungsoo’s coat draped over his arm, watching the play intently but only at half-attention. Jongin knew what was going on but he was busy assessing the whole situation and planning at what to do should the unexpected actually happen.

 

 

“They lived together with their servants, and they were one big happy household,” The narrator continued as a few more people dressed in more common costumes joined her on the stage with the father and son.

Dr. Fields was clapping and even drooling like a dog as he was jumping in his seat at the progression of the play.

Kyungsoo saw this and was disgusted and even embarrassed, but he refrained from commenting as he noted how the character of the “young boy” in the play had a rather similar origin story to him.

Kyungsoo also noticed how the actors in the play were rather stiff and stoic while acting. Their faces were expressionless and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if that was part of the play or just inexperience on their behalf.

In fact, there was even barely any form of acting. The actors simply stood around on the stage, walking around holding props and pretending to do stuff.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo inched himself the furthest he could from Dr. Fields without leaving his seat as the play continued and a group of five men appeared on stage.

The groups of five men were also dressed rather commonly but they wore hats and tied clothes on the lower half of their faces to obscure their appearance. But they were noticeable brandishing weapons such as clubs and knives.

Kyungsoo froze for a moment, even forgetting to distance himself from Dr. Fields because he was rather interested and curious to see what would happen in the play.

 

“but-“, the narrator continued, “their happiness didn’t last very long when a group of bad men broke into their house and killed all of them.”

With the cue, the group of five masked men began chasing around the other actors around on the stage while wielding their individual weapons. Even the narrator dressed in the maid’s costume herself was chased by this group of men.

“This is the best part,” Dr. Fields said as he grabbed onto and squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand, pointing to the stage with his other hand.

Kyungsoo was unpleasantly startled by Dr. Fields’ sudden action. It was uncomfortable enough for him to lose his attention to the play and what he was thinking about it.

 

Jongin was already slipping his hand into his inner coat pocket, reaching for his knife when he saw how the play was progressing and what it was insinuating. Jongin was not there when it happened but he knew it very well, he was just waiting for more evidence now to finally act upon it.

 

 

 

The actors, one by one, were caught by the weapon-wielding man as they were held down and brutally assaulted with the weapons. Meanwhile, those playing the instruments continued as if nothing was wrong as the tune now sounded ominous and uninviting. 

While their earlier acting was lifeless and their expressions blank, their screams and the look of terror on their faces were very much genuine. The blood from their injuries was also very much real and the smell of iron from the blood soon began to permeate through the air.

 

 

Kyungsoo only saw same similarities earlier on and thought it to be a coincidence, all the dots finally connected and now Kyungsoo truly realized that the play was a reenactment of his early life and of the day his father and former servants were massacred within their own home by the cult.

“Stop it!” Kyungsoo demanded, pulling his arm held by Dr. Fields back to himself as he got up from the seat.

“I think that’s enough,” Jongin too intervened at the same time, walking to where Kyungsoo was and putting himself as a physical barrier to separate Dr. Fields from Kyungsoo.

 

 

“Stop!? Why would I? We’re at the climax now. Don’t you like the play? It’s about you, after all, Your Highness,” Dr. Fields too stood up, laughing hysterically with his arms wide open as usual.

The screams persisted, the sounds of knives stabbing flesh and clubs bashing bones continued as the stench of blood continue to grow even stronger.

“Jongin, stop them!” Kyungsoo instructed with gritted teeth, containing the range and anger he felt towards Dr. Fields.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Jongin complied, putting away Kyungsoo’s coat and taking off his own as he rushed to the center stage to stop the reenactment of the massacre.

 

 

Without haste, Kyungsoo pulled the handgun out from the inner pocket of his suit and pointed it towards Dr. Fields. Kyungsoo was trembling but he forced himself to stay put and still, not wanting to be intimidated by Dr. Fields and his childhood trauma being played out in front of him.

“You can’t stop me now!” Dr. Fields continued to laugh maniacally, “I will reenact the whole thing and then I will finally be able to summon a powerful demon who will grant all my wishes and desires.”

Kyungsoo’s right hand brandishing the gun was now visibly shaking, and he had to hold it straight with the support of his left arm, not wanting to display fear and weakness.

Kyungsoo tried his best to avoid looking towards the center stage, not wanting to witness such a thing and trusting Jongin to be as efficient as he always was.

 

 

“Ah, you must be wondering now if I’m really the man who ordered your father and servants dead. I’m afraid to tell you that I’m not; I’m merely just an admirer of their work and I plan to finish what they started. I believed they failed to summon the demon and the original cult disappeared after that. You may call me a fraud, a copycat, but I will succeed unlike them,” Dr. Fields revealed, this time composed, unlike the hysterical act he was putting on earlier on. Dr. Fields was even calm enough to remove his glasses and wipe it off with a handkerchief before putting it back on.

“You won’t get away with this,” Kyungsoo threatened, the gun still pointing towards Dr. Fields.

“Maybe, but I will make sure that I succeed. I’ll have you know that hours before you even arrived here, I have sent out the best hired mercenaries from this country to your manor. They should be there any time now and your servants will be nothing but flesh and minced meat once they are done with their work,” Dr. Fields menacingly informed.

Kyungsoo had to laugh even in the tense situation, “-you sent the best hired mercenaries from this country after them? You mean our relatively peaceful and wealthy country that hasn’t seen war or hardships in hundreds of years? You have no idea what they’ve been through and what they can do.”

Dr. Fields too laughed, “What’s a chef, servant boy, and a gardener going to do?”

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

When the group of mercenaries, numbering three men and a woman arrived and broke through the gates of the manor, they found the entire place in darkness and utter silence.

“I heard they don’t receive electricity this far in the outback,” The woman commented, sitting behind on the wagon pulled by a horse with her three other colleagues.

“You thought that the household of a prince would actually have some lighting though,” The first man riding and steering the horse added.

“Well, I heard that this prince is a bastard. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t get special treatment,” The second man laughed as the woman shushed him to be quiet while the wagon was approaching the manor.

“Wait, I thought I saw something shining and reflecting light for a second up there,” The third man pointed out, pointing to what appeared to be an attic window on the roof.

 

 

 

“By eye, 100 meters forward at one o’clock direction at ground level, no wind in sight,” Minseok mumbled behind a scope placed right up at the attic’s window.

Sehun was sitting on a chair, aiming a rifle with the end of the barrel pressed against the attic’s glass window as he too spoke quietly, “There are four targets. Three male, one female. One on a horse, the rest in a wagon. All within 2 meters of each other maximum. No protective gear in sight being worn. Appear to be discussing something. Our positions are secure.”

“Alright,” Minseok replied, looking through the scope again, “By eye, lock and hold on stationary target riding the horse. Bearings remain constant.”

“Contact, ready,” Sehun responded, sliding a small pane of glass that appeared to be able to be removed without taking the whole window out. This allowed the barrel of the rifle to slightly stick out, which caused the momentarily glisten witnessed by one of the men below.

“Fire,” Minseok instructed.

Rhythmically holding his breath and not even a full second since doing so, Sehun pressed the trigger and released the shot before he breathed again, “Target down, ready.”

 

Minseok returned to the scope to look and saw the remaining three people being alerted by the shot and the death of their colleague who was shot clean in the skull, “Well, we’re compromised. They know where we are now. Time to move. Chanyeol will take care of the rest while we set up.”

Sehun pulled the rifle away as Minseok retrieved his scope and the tripod holding it up, as they rushed out the attic to another vantage point.

 

 

 

Down to only three people left, they decided to split ways in order to perform their tasks and raid the manor. The sole woman ended up going with one of the men, as the other man went alone to break down the rear door that led from the back gardens to the kitchen.

When he broke into the manor through the kitchen, he found themselves in darkness and unable to navigate his way around.

The man lit a matchstick to light a gas lantern that he brought along only to hear Chanyeol’s disembodied voice speaking somewhere in the darkness.

“Ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Chanyeol announced, only his voice heard but his figure unseen.

The man heard a clicking and some mechanical rattling sounds as he quickly pulled his own gun out while the gas lantern slowly ignited and lit its surroundings.

The man was horrified at what he saw and he began to fire upon Chanyeol, except that Chanyeol was already ahead of him in that terms.

 

 

Chanyeol ducked behind the kitchen counter, covering his ears with his hands that he already stuffed with some cotton prior to that.

Chanyeol was only going around by sight and the sudden flash of the matchstick in the darkness allowed him to properly set the aim towards his target.

Because on another kitchen counter, Chanyeol had firmly set and locked into place a mechanical rotary gatling gun with a full round of ammunition. The gun itself was as long as Chanyeol’s arm and weight almost a third of his weight.

 

All Chanyeol needed to do was take aim, manually pull the bolt to cock the lever and then set it loose on the target.

Because of the speed and the rate at which the bullets were being fired, a whole round never lasted more than eight seconds.

It only took a few seconds before the man was gunned down with tens of bullet wounds that exited or lodged within his body. He now lay in a pool of blood and flesh, badly mutilated because of the bullets in what was left of his body.

 

Sure, it was overkill for a single person and the extremely loud sounds would be attention-grabbing but this was Chanyeol’s specialty.

It was his job to be flashy and draw attention while Sehun and Minseok worked from the shadows to take their enemies down from afar.

 

They were incompetent and mediocre when it came to cooking, cleaning, and gardening. But that was because they were never a chef, servant boy and gardener to begin with.

 

 


End file.
